PROPUESTA IRRESISTIBLE
by BlueNova22
Summary: Podemos disfrutar el uno del otro sin jurarnos amor, sin cenas románticas, sin hacer promesas tontas que jamás vamos a cumplir, ni siquiera tenemos que llegar a conocernos o volvernos amigos. Te propongo una relación solamente física que durará hasta que termine con los asuntos que me trajeron a esta ciudad. (KuroTsuki) (BokuAka)
1. Chapter 1

**Propuesta irresistible**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Furudate Haruichi**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

* * *

 **.x.**

Aquel gran salón de fiesta presentaba un aspecto magnífico, paredes adornadas en su parte superior con pabellones blancos, dorados y escarlata que caían como cascada en cada esquina contrastando con marfil de las paredes. Los grandes ventanales que daban una vista maravillosa al jardín, la luz de los candelabros que iluminaba el recinto con una claridad de medio día, los numerosos espejos en las paredes que multiplicaban los objetos en todas direcciones y los acordes de la orquesta contribuían a la magnificencia del evento.

Lujo, elegancia y buen gusto. La concurrencia, compuesta por grandes empresarios vestidos con trajes de etiqueta y mujeres cubiertas de diamantes y adornadas con lo más suntuoso y elegante que crea la caprichosa moda, charlaban, reían y bailaban.

Dentro de ese ambiente de júbilo Tsukishima resopló antes de beber un sorbo de su copa de champagne y, con muy poco interés, dio un vistazo al gran salón, que se encontraba en su apogeo. Cualquiera quedaría asombrado con tan exquisita vista, digna de un cuento de hadas. Pero para él solo era un sitio pomposo donde arrogantes personas adineradas se reunían a presumir de su estatus y buscaban crear relaciones para aumentar su ya enorme fortuna.

 _"Aburrido"_ pensó mientras su mirada seguía recorriendo el gran salón que parecía no tener fin. Y entonces lo vio, al otro lado del salón, Igual que él, el hombre observaba la multitud de personas.

Vestido con un elegante smoking negro, un elegante nudo de mariposa, cabello negro peinado hacia atrás dejando que solo un par de mechones cayeran en su perfecto y masculino rostro, y brillantes ojos avellana. Destacaba de entre la multitud. Gritaba peligro.

Aún desde la distancia, Tsukishima pudo sentir su mirada y como un cazador que al fin había encontrado su tan ansiada presa el hombre sonrió. El rubio se quedó petrificado, se sintió como un vulnerable conejito en las garras de un depredador y su corazón latió furiosamente con algo parecido al miedo y euforia.

 _"¡Qué tontería!"_ Pensó. Él era solo un extraño, no tenía por qué afectarle en absoluto. Pero su mirada no se despegaba de él, sus ojos se paseaban de arriba a abajo de su cuerpo haciéndole temblar.

En un gesto de desafío, Tsukishima elevó la copa y con una mirada burlona la movió en señal de brindis. El extraño sonrió devolviéndole el gesto y le dio una reverencia de cortesía que casi le hace sonreír.

– ¡Oh! Parece que pescó el anzuelo ¿Te estás divirtiendo? – la voz de Oikawa detrás de él lo sorprendió, no esperaba que estuviera cerca; la última vez que lo vio estaba rodeado de mujeres – Viene hacia aquí – señaló con la cabeza – se amable con él. Vamos a estar haciendo negocios pronto – susurró antes de besar su cuello.

Tsukishima se removió incómodo, ya había pasado un año desde que estaban juntos y aún no se acostumbraba a su contacto. Volvió la vista hacia la el salón y se sintió inquieto y nervioso con la cada vez más corta cercanía del pelinegro.

– ¿Bailamos? – preguntó con tono de terciopelo y acero a la vez, su mirada había perdido ese peligroso e inquietante brillo.

– No bailo – respondió Tsukishima con forzada cortesía.

– ¿No quieres bailar conmigo? – insistió el pelinegro.

Tsukishima abrió la boca para responder, pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por una voz detrás de él – Por supuesto que quiere – intervino Oikawa rodeando su cintura con un brazo – Es excelente haciéndolo.

– ¿Lo es? – Su sonriente y oscurecida mirada se posó sobre la suya y volvió a la normalidad cuando se posó sobre Oikawa – Entonces ¿Puedo?

– Adelante – respondió Oikawa. El rubio lo miro con molestia, odiaba que otros decidieran por él.

Tsukishima dejó que el pelinegro colocara la mano sobre su hombro y mientras caminaban hacia la pista de baile sintió como este la deslizaba lentamente hacia su cintura irradiando calor a todo su cuerpo.

– Sonríe un poco – dijo él mientras lo giraba lentamente – Parece que vas a la guillotina.

– Yo no…bailo – Tsukishima se quedó sin aliento al encontrarse con esa gatuna y perturbadora sonrisa, sus ojos habían recuperado ese extraordinario aire salvaje.

El mayor tomó su mano derecha deslizando la otra por la espalda y Tsukishima posicionó su mano izquierda sobre su hombro – Estoy seguro de que eres muy bueno haciéndolo.

Tsukishima enrojeció ligeramente, podía percibir claramente el doble sentido en sus palabras. Comenzaron a deslizarse por la pista de baile al ritmo de la música y el pelinegro no dejó de mirarle ni un solo instante, devorándole con la mirada, como si le desnudara frente a todos.

Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable en toda su vida, quería apartarse.

– Dime cuál es tu nombre – dijo él mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Una mirada y todo su cuerpo reaccionaban al instante, no comprendía que ocurría con su él. Se sentía derretirse en el sentido más literal de la palabra ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo una persona podía tener tal poder sobre otra?

– Si viniste a esta fiesta, entonces deberías saberlo – apuntó Tsukishima tratando de conservar la calma – Además ¿No le parece una descortesía preguntar mi nombre sin presentarse primero?

El mayor le dio una amplia sonrisa – Por supuesto que se quién eres, solo quería iniciar una conversación ¿Debería felicitarte? Es tu aniversario después de todo. – dijo apretando su ligeramente su abrazo – Mi nombre es Kuroo Tetsuro.

– Un gusto – respondió cortésmente.

La sensación de estar entre sus brazos le provoco un extraño e incontrolable torbellino de emociones que decidió atribuir a la novedad de conocer a un hombre con el cual no se sentía incómodo, pero si expuesto.

– Y ¿Cómo es estar casado con alguien como Oikawa?

– ¡Fantástico! – exclamó con claro sarcasmo.

Esa fiesta, su primer "Aniversario", no era más que un pretexto para reunir a hombres poderosos con los cuales entablar amistad y realizar futuros negocios. Y Tsukishima era solamente un adorno, cuyo único fin, y de acuerdo a palabras de Oikawa y sus padre, era sonreír y verse bien. Ese matrimonio, su matrimonio, no era más que una farsa; un negocio desesperado que su padre se vio "obligado" a efectuar con el único fin de salvar a su empresa de la ruina. Era solo un objeto más adornando ese enorme salón.

La suave risa de Kuroo lo sacó de sus pensamientos – Yo sé lo que quieres.

– Lo dudo – respondió con desdén.

Súbitamente Kuroo se acercó mucho más de lo que estaba permitido haciendo que Tsukishima diera un respingo al sentir su boca tan cerca de su cuello – Estas aburrido, buscas emociones. Quieres salir de este lugar…

Estaba sin palabras, podía sentir el aliento de Kuroo chocar contra su piel, un placentero escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral y cuando el pelinegro depositó un discreto beso sobre su cuello, se sintió mareado, como si fuera de gelatina. Se sintió vivo. De pronto su mente fue inundada de imágenes de ellos dos besándose, tocándose….despertando sus deseos más primitivos.

Lanzando un grito ahogado Tsukishima se soltó de sus brazos y se percató de que estaban en la esquina más apartada del salón – Esto es una falta de respeto, no vuelva a acercarse a mí – masculló entre dientes antes de marcharse rápidamente hacia el balcón.

Sus mejillas ardían al recordar las tan vergonzosas imágenes que su tacto había evocado ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Kuroo era solo un extraño, no tenía por qué afectarle de esa forma. Tenía que calmarse, recuperar la compostura antes de que alguien lo viera en tan vergonzoso estado.

El exterior era más oscuro, la brisa de otoño era fría y la música y las risas del salón se mezclaban con el aire libre. Era el lugar más tranquilo que podría encontrar para calmarse. Ahí podría olvidarse del mal rato que había pasado.

De pronto sintió que alguien le tomaba del codo y lo jalaba abruptamente.

– ¿Que cree que está haciendo? – exclamó Tsukishima con aire amenazador.

Kuroo le dio una amplia y casi sugerente sonrisa, reclamó sus labios con una ardiente urgencia, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos.

– ¡Basta! – protestó Tsukishima, pero no hizo más que invitarlo a profundizar el beso.

La deliciosa sensación de sus labios, el roce cálido y salvaje de su lengua, el sabor de su boca y el olor de su perfume suscitaban emociones sobre él que nunca antes había experimentado. Tsukishima trató de resistirse a aquella fuerza que lo hipnotizaba y al creciente deseo de rendirse, pero, como a un animal indefenso, sus besos lo atrapaban y doblegaban.

Entonces, dieron rienda suelta a toda la atracción y el feroz deseo que había nacido de una sola mirada, Tsukishima acarició su nuca y enredó sus dedos en su negro cabello. Kuroo metió una pierna entre las suyas, apretándose más contra él, pero también sujetándole mientras sus manos quedaban libres para acariciarle.

Tsukishima dejó escapar un gemido y apretó más el agarre de su cabello, mientras Kuroo delineaba por sobre la tela la curvatura de su trasero y sus pezones con la otra. Estaba perdido en el placer de su beso, lo poco que quedaba de su raciocinio se esforzaba por suprimir el imperioso deseo de sentir su piel sobre la suya.

– Esto te gusta ¿Verdad? – Masculló Kuroo con voz ronca mientras recorría con la boca su barbilla y todo el largo de su cuello – Podríamos ser descubiertos en cualquier momento, es excitante. Te hace sentir vivo. – Susurró sobre su oído – Esto es lo que quieres. Puedo darte lo que quieres, solo tienes que pedirlo...

– No...Suéltame– murmuró Tsukishima sus palabras eran una estimulante melodía que le hacía temblar en necesidad.

La perspectiva de ser descubiertos, de saber que alguien podría voltear y verlos, hacia palpitar furiosamente su corazón, aumentaban su lívido ¿Que estaba pasando con él? Desconocía las reacciones de su propio cuerpo ¿Por qué algo que debería escandalizado le resultaba tan excitante? ¿Por qué no podía parar de frotarse contra la pierna de Kuroo?

– Si no quieres esto apártame, si no me deseas rechazarme – Kuroo lo quemó con la mirada – No puedes, no quieres – afirmó Kuroo introduciendo una mano bajo el borde de su pantalón acariciando su húmeda entrepierna – Ya te lo dije ¿No? Esto es lo que has estado buscando. Permíteme ser quien te lo de...Ábrete para mí.

Tsukishima enrojeció, le tomó de la solapa de la chaqueta y, dejándose llevar por el deseo que Kuroo despertaba en él, tiró de él para darle un beso. – No dejes marcas – dijo volviendo a besarle. El pelinegro dejó escapar un masculino gemido de regocijo en respuesta.

Los dedos de Kuroo se enterraron en su cabello, tirando de el con fuerza y dejando al descubierto la blanca piel de su cuello – Voy a cogerte justo aquí. Voy a hacer que grites tan fuerte que todos en el salón podrán escucharte, vas a tener todas esas miradas sobre ti gimiendo de la forma más vergonzosa posible y a mí empujando dentro de ti hasta saciarme...¿Quieres eso? – Murmuró mordiendo su cuello – ¿Lo quieres?

Oleadas de escalofríos recorrieron si cuerpo, la imagen de él siendo visto por todos esos hombres y mujeres mientras Kuroo lo embestía era horrorosa y aun así, sonaba maravillosa a sus oídos. Quería esto, lo quería más que cualquier otra cosa, esto era lo que había estado buscando, el pelinegro tenía razón.

Sus instintos más primitivos se habían desbordado al igual que un rio salvaje. No conocía a Kuroo, no debería estar haciendo esto con él. Era bajo e inapropiado, estaba mal y, sin embargo se sentía maravillosamente bien. Pero no era suficiente, las manos que se paseaban debajo de su camisa, la fricción de su entrepierna contra la suya, esos besos salvajes que le robaban el aliento y esos excitantes gruñidos no eran suficientes para saciar el hambre que repentinamente había nacido en él. Necesitaba ser penetrado, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que el Kuroo internándose en su cuerpo y en él mismo recibiendo cada centímetro de su longitud.

Los dedos del rubio bajaron lentamente de su cuello al pecho, pararon en la entrepierna del pelinegro y con un ligero apretón murmuró – Por favor…quiero…

– ¿Qué? – Susurró Kuroo con voz ronca – Quieres que te embista, quieres que me corra dentro de tu cuerpo, quieres que te haga gritar… – Tsukishima asintió con ojos cristalinos – dilo – ordenó – pídeme que te la meta…

Nunca había rogado en su vida, su orgullo jamás se lo había permitido, pero ahora parecía como si no importara. Atrapado como estaba en el deseo, su mente había perdido el contacto con la realidad – Por…Por favor…penétrame – dijo gimiendo entrecortadamente expresando su furioso y desesperado deseo – Por favor…

– Bien, muy bien – la suave risa de Kuroo sobre su oído le hizo estremecerse. Quitó manos de su pecho, desabrochó sus pantalones y con tortuosa lentitud le bajó se los bajó junto con la ropa interior. – He querido hacer esto desde que te vi – Tsukishima contuvo la respiración, arqueó la espalda echando la cabeza hacia tras y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro cuando Kuroo llevó sus manos hacia sus glúteos, separándolos y comenzó a acariciar su húmeda y palpitante entrada.

En ese momento le sonó el Móvil y el rubio murmuro una maldición cuando Kuroo retiro su mano y contestó.

– Si – Kuroo chasqueó la lengua, molesto – Entiendo, distráelo.

La mirada de Kuroo se oscureció misteriosa y sensualmente – ¿Q...Que? – preguntó jadeante, el rubio.

– ¡Oh! Nada – respondió Kuroo inclinándose y atrapando uno de sus pezones con la boca, el rubio cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que él jugaba con sus pezones. Mordiendo y tirando suavemente con los dientes. – Es solo que...– murmuró trazando un camino de besos hasta su cuello y cuando llego hasta su oído dijo – Oikawa te está buscando…

Tsukishima abrió los ojos abruptamente y empujó a Kuroo – Tenemos que parar...– murmuró subiéndose los pantalones. Que Oikawa esté buscándolo no era bueno, hacerlo esperar no era bueno.

– Tranquilo, un amigo mío va a distraerlo – los dedos de Kuroo se enredaron en su cabello atrayéndolo hacia el mientras sus labios lo besan con agresividad – Tenemos tiempo – susurró sobre sus labios. La voluntad de Tsukishima volvió a quebrantarse, abrió los ojos percatándose de que el mayor lo miraba con una malicia que le hizo estremecerse y aumentar más el calor de su excitación.

Trató de separarse de él, pero su cuerpo se negaba a abandonarlo y cuando creyó que estaba perdido Kuroo se separó no sin antes atrapar su labio inferior entre sus dientes y darle un suave tirón. – N-no...– gimió en protesta.

Kuroo le regaló una amplia sonrisa, tomó su mano, bajo la cabeza y le besó el dorso con gran sensualidad. La presión de su boca en su mano fue muy placentera, le encendió la piel y deseó irracional mente que rozara de la misma forma cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Hizo un esfuerzo para apartar la mano, pero Kuroo lo detuvo y depositó una tarjeta en su palma. – Me estoy hospedando en este hotel – dijo con voz de terciopelo – Terminemos esto en mi habitación.

Tsukishima elevó la barbilla de forma altanera – ¿No está siendo un poco arrogante? ¿Qué le hace pensar que voy a ir?

– Deseas esto tanto como yo, puedo verlo en tus ojos.– dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado. – Me deseas y después de esta noche no vas a poder olvidarme jamás. – Tsukishima soltó un bufido.

– Eres muy arrogante – espetó Tsukishima mientras trataba de poner en orden su ropa.

– Vas a ir – afirmó el pelinegro con seguridad.

Con pasos lentos y la mirada fija en sus ojos, Tsukishima caminó hacia Kuroo, enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lentamente se acercó a sus labios – No voy a ir. – susurró besándole.

Kuroo sonrió, bruscamente lo tomó de la cintura y lo apretó contra su pecho. Tsukishima ahogó un gemido de sorpresa cuando él mordió su cuello y suprimió un gemido cuando mordió el lóbulo de su oreja – Voy a estar aquí un tiempo. Tienes la tarjeta, puedes venir cuando quieras.

Toda esa seguridad y arrogancia era molesta y divertida a la vez, y no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su vientre. – No voy a ir – repitió realizando la misma acción que el pelinegro, quien gruñó apretando más el agarre de su cintura.

– Lo harás – entonces, Kuroo unió sus labios con un roce tan delicado como un aleteo de mariposa al tiempo que liberaba el agarre de su cintura. – Voy a estar esperando por ti.

Incapaz de moverse, Tsukishima le observó marcharse. Aspiró el aroma de su perfume impregnado en su ropa y en el aire y se mordió el labio inferior, nunca antes se había sentido tan físicamente atraído a alguien. Que un completo extraño tomara si de fácil el control de su cuerpo y sacará a relucir una faceta de él que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, era humillante. Pero de alguna forma le hizo sentir bien.

– Que estupidez – murmuró al aire. – No voy a ir – volvió a murmurar, sin embargo guardó la tarjeta dentro de su chaqueta. Quien sabe, quizá podría cambiar de opinión.

El resto de la velada transcurrió, entre copas de vino y champagne, aburridas charlas de negocios, felicitaciones y un sinfín de sonrisas forzadas de parte del rubio. Siempre era agotador tener que pretender que eran una pareja feliz, soportar las miradas lascivas de viejos empresarios y las miradas molestas de mujeres celosas. Siempre era lo mismo, pero esta vez se sentía diferente.

Había algo o mejor dicho alguien que hacia la fiesta un poco más interesante. Kuroo. Su mirada no se apartó de el en toda la velada, con una intensidad que le quemaba la espalda y le traspasaba hasta la piel. El pelinegro siguió cada uno de sus movimientos, levantaba su copa y le regalaba sonrisas sugerentes cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban.

Tsukishima también se dio el tiempo de observarlo, era diferente al hombre que le había hecho rogar minutos atrás; se comportaba amable y educado, y parecía llevarse muy bien con todos.

 _"Interesante"_ pensó sonriendo de medio lado y elevando su copa para devolverle el saludo.

– Se más discreto, Kei – Sin inmutarse Tsukishima se giró hacia la conocida voz detrás de él.

– No sé a qué te refieres, hermano – murmuró bebiendo un sorbo de su Vino.

Akiteru frunció el ceño y tiró de él hasta un sitio apartado – Estoy seguro de que lo sabes. Ese hombre...No puedes tener un amante ahora.

El menor resopló – ¿Amante? Acabo de conocerlo ¿Cómo podría...

– Los vi bailando juntos, los vi escurrirse hacia el balcón y los vi haciendo... – el mayor gruño in capaz de continuar y el menor bebió otro sorbo de su vino para ocultar su sorpresa – Deberías estar agradecido de que Oikawa está demasiado perdido en sí mismo como para prestarte atención. Kei, no puedes tener un amante.

– Si él los tiene ¿Por qué yo no? – preguntó en tono casi altanero.

– Es diferente…

– ¿Por qué? – le interrumpió – ¿Por qué me compró? ¿Por qué tiene a nuestra empresa en sus manos? ¿Por qué podría hundirnos si quisiera?

El mayor suavizó su expresión – Solo espera un poco, hasta que las cosas mejoren...hasta que le des un hijo – Akiteru era ingenuo, las cosas no iban a mejorar no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara y definitivamente no iba a traer al mundo al hijo de ese hombre. Jamás – Por lo pronto – murmuró mirando en dirección a Kuroo – Nada de amantes, ni nada que pueda arruinar su relación.

¿Relación? Lo que ellos tenían era cualquier cosa menos una relación, quizá podría llamarlo una agoniosa tortura. Casi sentía pena por aquellas personas que deseaban estar en su lugar, pobres ilusos. No sabían nada, nadie sabía cómo era vivir con Oikawa Tooru, solo Tsukishima lo sabía. Solo él sabía cómo era en realidad.

– ¿A caso ese hombre no piensa quitarte la mirada de encima? Es tan inapropiado – exclamó Akiteru –Voy a llevarte de vuelta a tu casa – dijo – Voy a hablar con Oikawa, espera aquí.

A grandes sacadas, Akiteru cruzó el salón hasta donde se encontraba Oikawa y mientras ellos charlaban, Tsukishima recorrió con la mirada el salón sin detenerse en algún punto en específico. El baile comenzaba a decaer, debía ser cerca de la media noche, muy pocas parejas bailaban en la pista y la mayoría de los hombres, todos ellos mayores, fumaban y bebían cerca de la barra. Siempre era lo mismo, cada fiesta terminaba igual, ver la misma imagen todo el tiempo era aburrido y cansado.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Te dio permiso? – dijo Tsukishima cuando Akiteru volvió.

Ignorando el tono sarcástico en sus palabras Akiteru respondió – Si, ahora vámonos antes de que ese hombre venga hacia acá – dijo observando con desconfianza a Kuroo

Akiteru trató de tomarle del codo, pero Kei se apartó. – Puedo caminar solo – masculló.

Tsukishima forzó una sonrisa mientras salían del salón y bajaban las escaleras, y esperó hasta estar sentado en la limusina para soltar un bufido de frustración. Estaba cansado de fingir, sentía que la cara se le iba a resquebrajar de tanto sonreír.

– Nuestra madre jamás habría aprobado esa clase de comportamiento, ella no nos educó para...

– Nuestra madre jamás habría permitido esto – murmuró molesto. Si su madre estuviera viva, habría convencido a su padre de parar esta locura, pero ella ya no estaba más.

Akiteru guardó silencio, parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos como si estuviera librando una gran batalla interna.

Ignorándolo, el menor se reclinó en el asiento y observó a través de la ventana mientras el auto se abría paso por las calles hasta la zona más acaudalada de la ciudad.

Se detuvieron frente a una mansión que poseía una gran reja, la cual se abrió dándoles acceso a la carretera interior y aparcaron el auto en el estacionamiento que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de las escaleras que daban acceso a la puerta principal.

El estómago se le revolvió. Odiaba el ambiente sombrío de esa casa, odiaba el hecho de que todos sus residentes parecían robots obedientes.

– Hasta pronto, hermano – dijo cuándo la puerta se abrió.

– Lo siento, Kei – le dijo Akiteru – No quería que esto ocurriera, pero papá está enfermo y el perderlo todo habría significado la muerte para él. Tienes que entender que...

– Lo sé, este es mi deber ¿Cierto? – dijo sin mirarle – Tranquilo, no voy a hacer nada que lo arruine. Voy a ser lo que todos quieren que sea.

No le dio tiempo a Akiteru de responder, con un movimiento rápido Kei salió del auto y con un movimiento de mano se despidió de su hermano. Fuera de la mansión, el mayordomo lo esperaba para abrir la puerta, los pocos sirvientes que aún estaban despiertos lo recibieron con un saludo y una cortes reverencia.

 _"Siempre lo mismo"_ pensó después de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, había sido así por años.

Toda su vida obedeciendo órdenes, siempre tratándose ser perfecto para complacer a su familia olvidándose de sí mismo y de lo que quería. Siempre preocupándose, por el que dirán, siempre siguiendo las reglas impuestas por su familia y la sociedad a la que pertenecía, nunca había hecho algo inapropiado...Hasta ahora.

Habían pasado horas desde su encuentro con Kuroo, pero aun así sentía el tacto de sus manos sobre su piel, todavía podía oler su perfume en su ropa y sentir el calor y la presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Ambos, su cuerpo y su mente se negaban a olvidar ese contacto, se había sorprendido pensando en ese vergonzoso encuentro durante toda la fiesta y su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que sentía su mirada sobre él.

Lo que Kuroo, un completo extraño había evocado en su cuerpo, le aterró y le lleno de una extraña emoción.

Era una verdadera lástima que no pudiera volver a verlo.

* * *

 **.x.**

– Se va – murmuró Yaku quien se encontraba al lado suyo – Ahora ya puedes prestar atención a la conversación.

Kuroo murmuró un sonido afirmativo mientras seguía al rubio con la mirada si poder evitar fijarse en el suave contoneo de sus caderas y el sus largas y torneadas piernas que avanzaban con paso firme. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al recordar lo cerca que estuvo de tomarlo por completo.

– De todas las personas en esta fiesta – volvió a hablar el menor – Tenías que elegir lo a él. En serio Kuroo, a veces puedes ser muy imprudente.

– Es una belleza – murmuró dirigiéndose al menor.

Yaku rodó los ojos – Si y también está casado con la persona con la que probablemente vamos a estar haciendo negocios pronto – apuntó el menor.

Kuroo sonrió – Eso lo hace aún más divertido ¿No crees?

– Es una locura, pero sé muy bien que no vas a detenerte aunque te lo pida – le dijo resignado

No, definitivamente no iba a detenerse. Necesitaba tenerlo, basto solo un beso para que la curiosidad que había sentido al principio se convirtiera en deseo puro. No iba a parar ahora, no hasta tomarlo – Él quiere jugar tanto como yo, Yaku.

– Estoy realmente sorprendido – Agregó Yaku – No pensé que Tsukishima Kei fuera esa clase de persona. Parecía tan serio y correcto.

– Él es mucho más de lo que crees, la forma en la que su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando...

– Basta – le interrumpió Yaku – No voy a formar parte de esto, no voy a ser tu cómplice. Si alguien pregunta yo no sé absolutamente nada...si vas a hablar de esto con alguien que sea con Bokuto...

Kuroo reprimió una sonrisa, Yaku seguía siendo tan correcto como siempre – Bien – respondió en tono burlón.

– Solo procura que no los descubran, vinimos aquí a hacer negocios no a jugar – dijo con vos cansada – Y no te enamores de él, recuerda que es casado.

¿Enamorarse? Qué tontería. Esto era solo un juego, quería divertirse un poco con Tsukishima, saciar toda la pasión y el deseo que este había provocado en él, y sabía que él también buscaba lo mismo. El rubio necesitaba esa clase de emoción, lo supo desde el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron.

– No voy a enamorarme de Tsukishima, pero no puedes culparlo si es él quien termina enamorándose de mí.

Yaku soltó una carcajada – Ten cuidado con lo que dices, a veces las cosas no terminan como esperas.

Tenía razón, a veces podían resultar mejor de lo que esperaba. Tsukishima, con esa expresión aburrida y ceño fruncido, había resultado mucho mejor de lo esperaba. La forma en la que su rostro se transformó a uno lleno de placer, la melodía de sus gemidos, el olor de su piel y como su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus besos y caricias causaron nuevas sensaciones en su cuerpo. Fue interesante, pero no estaba del todo satisfecho con su corto encuentro, necesitaba más de él.

* * *

 **3**

Salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, el cabello húmedo y gotas de agua resbalándole por el rostro y pecho.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó al percatarse de la figura del hombre sentado sobre la cama.

– ¿Tratas de lavarte el olor a sexo del cuerpo? Kei – preguntó Oikawa sosteniendo su camisa entre sus manos – ¿En verdad creíste que no lo notaría? Su perfume está en tu ropa y probablemente también estaba en tu cuerpo. – canturreó el mayor mientras se levantaba. Tsukishima reprimió el impulso de retroceder cuando Oikawa caminó hacia él y le tomó fuertemente de la barbilla – Te dije que fueras amable con él, no que te le ofrecieras. Zorra.

– ¿Cuál es la diferencia? – dijo en tono burlón.

– ¿Necesitas que te adiestre otra vez? – dijo en tono amenazante para después arrojarlo bruscamente a la cama – ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste "Amable" conmigo? – dijo con tono ronco, lamiéndose los labios mientras observaba su cuerpo desnudo.

Sin dejarse intimidar el rubio le miró desafiante – ¿Qué? ¿Tu amante te canceló? Debes estar molesto por eso.

Oikawa sonrió – Es nuestro aniversario es normal que quiera celebrar contigo – dijo en tono burlón mientras Tsukishima observaba impotente como se colocaba sobre él, le arrancaba la toalla y examinaba su cuerpo – Aunque parece que tú ya te adelantaste – sintió sus manos pasearse por su cuello, bajar hasta apretar sus pezones y apretar cada vez más fuerte hasta que un grito de dolor escapó de su garganta.

Tragándose otro alarido de dolor Tsukishima lo miro a los ojos – No me acosté con él.

– Mientes – gruñó inclinándose sobre él, aspirando profundamente sobre su cuello – Dejo marcas en tu piel. Aquí… – señalo el lugar entre el cuello y el hombro y le mordió profundamente – Aquí también y aquí… – señaló cada marca que creía ver y mordió con poca delicadeza cada una de ellas causando que Tsukishima se removiera a causa del dolor.

– No lo hice – repitió, el mayor se retiró unos centímetros y sus miradas chocaron.

– Dime – le susurró mientras aprisionaba sus muñecas sobre su cabeza – ¿Fue bueno? ¿Qué partes de tu cuerpo tocó? ¿Fue amable contigo? ¿Cómo te jodió? Dime como lo hizo, muéstrame como gemiste para él. – exigió mientras apretaba más y más sus muñecas. – ¡Responde! – se escuchó el sonido metálico de su cinturón desabrocharse y del zíper del pantalón llego a oídos del rubio. Sus piernas se vieron separadas y su cuerpo tembló cuando introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior. – Mírame y responde – dijo introduciendo su dedo dentro de él.

– ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? No lo hice – masculló Tsukishima mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla al sentir su dedo salir bruscamente de él.

Sintió la presión de su miembro en su entrada y cerró los ojos, no por que estuviera asustado, ya estaba acostumbrado, era más bien porque odiaba ver su rostro complacido cada vez que le infringía alguna clase de dolor.

Tsukishima jadeó de dolor y sorpresa al sentir le abrirse paso dentro de él, dolía, dolía mucho. No estaba lo suficientemente preparado, sintió que un dolor desgarrador le atravesó y no pudo evitar un gemido de dolor cuando Oikawa se enterró sin consideración alguna de una solo estocada. – ¡Vaya! Así que no mentías – susurró jadeante en su oído – Que aburrido ¿Sabes? Él no es tu tipo. Estuve hablando con él, es un hombre aburrido que solo piensa en el trabajo. – Oikawa se movió dentro de él sonriendo con frialdad y mordió su boca buscando que gritara de dolor, pero sin conseguirlo – Lo que tú necesitas es a alguien que te domine, alguien capaz de borrar esa sonrisa cínica de tu rostro. Alguien como yo.

No pudo evitar que una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa surcara sus labios ¿Correcto y amable? El hombre que conoció horas atrás no era para nada correcto y amable.

—Dime que pare —su ojos profundos y marrones se clavaron en su rostro regalándole una sonrisa mezquina— Dime que pare y lo haré.

El rubio soltó un bufido de dolor, preferiría morir antes que rogarle, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho conservaba su orgullo. Sabía que no iba a detenerse, a él le gustaba esto, podía verlo en la sonrisa que surcaba su rostro. Esto no hacía más que empezar, para Oikawa esto no era más que un juego previo, todavía faltaba lo peor.

" _Siempre lo mismo"_ pensó al escucharle hurgar dentro de un cajón y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué clase de juguetes usaría con él en esta ocasión.

" _Siempre lo mismo"_ Volvió a pensar al escuchar el sonido metálico de cadenas. Podría ser siempre lo mismo, pero jamás podría acostumbrarse a eso…

* * *

 **.x. Gracias por leer 3 .x.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Propuesta irresistible**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

* * *

 **.X.**

Una humeante taza de café, deliciosos dulces como acompañamiento, un buen libro y una apacible cafetería eran una de las pocas cosas que Tsukishima realmente apreciaba. Después de estar encerrado casi una semana en la mansión sin poder salir de su habitación un respiro como ese le sabía a gloria.

Cuatro días. Fue el tiempo que le tomó a su abusado cuerpo para recuperarse. Todos en la mansión creían que se mantenía encerado por una enfermedad, Oikawa se había encargado de propagar el rumor, todos, incluidos los sirvientes creían que eran una pareja feliz y nadie podía decir lo contrario.

Mentira, toda su vida ha sido una mentira. Ese matrimonio también era una mentira.

Pero todos mienten para verse bien ante los demás, Tsukishima también lo hacía y a veces olvidaba la razón. Siempre se había burlado de que sus sirvientes parecían robots, pero lo cierto era que él también lo era. Programado desde la infancia para obedecer órdenes, no recordaba la última vez que se reveló ante sus padres. Ya estaba cansado de todo ¿Hasta cuándo iba a seguir así? Todo era una...

– Tontería – murmuró sin prestarle atención a su lectura.

– ¿Que es una tontería? – Tsukishima tragó grueso y espero unos segundos antes de elevar la vista al hombre que lo miraba con una gatuna sonrisa.

Casi no lo reconoció, vestía ropa informal y su cabello caía en puntas en el lado derecho. Era más atractivo de lo que recordaba – ¿Que está haciendo aquí? – preguntó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

La sonrisa de Kuroo se ensanchó – Creo que después de lo que pasó entre nos otros hace unos días ya podemos hablarnos con más familiaridad.

Su cuerpo tembló, aquel recuerdo y aún seguía fresco en su memoria – ¿Que se le...– hizo una pausa y suspiró – ¿Que se re ofrece? Kuroo…

– ¿Has escuchado ese dicho que dice "Si la montaña no viene a ti, tú ve a la montaña"? – preguntó tomando asiento frente a él.

Tsukishima reprimió una sonrisa, sabía a qué se refería con eso. Pero no habría podido ir aunque quisiera – Te dije que no iría.

– Pero querías ir – afirmó Kuroo inclinándose hacia adelante – Aún conservas la tarjeta...

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? Pude habérsela dado a un vagabundo en la calle – dijo en tono burlón.

– Sé que la conservas, me lo dicen tus ojos – Kuroo se inclinó aún más cerca de él poniéndolo ligeramente nervioso.

– Será mejor que no des nada por hecho.

Kuroo tenía razón, aún tenía esa tarjeta. Había intentado deshacerse de ella, pero el recuerdo de lo que ocurrió entre ellos se lo impidió y termino guardándola. No iba a admitir nada frente a Kuroo, era peligroso...lo arrastraba con tan solo mirarlo y si admitía la verdad estaría perdido.

– Te invito a tomar algo – le propuso Kuroo.

– Ya estoy tomando algo – Tsukishima señaló lo obvio elevando su taza de café.

– Una copa.

– No bebo.

Kuroo alzó una ceja – No bailas, no bebes y estoy seguro de que tampoco sales de casa. Eso es muy aburrido ¿Qué haces para divertirte?

– Soy todo un ejemplo a seguir – masculló si ocultar el sarcasmo en sus palabras – No salgo de fiesta todas las noches, no provoco escándalos, no bebo o fumo y no destrozo coches de miles de dólares – le dijo con una clara sonrisa forzada en el rostro. – Quizá deberías buscar a alguien más interesante para divertirte.

Sabía que no era la persona más atrevida y divertida del mundo, sabía que su vida era aburrida, pero que de lo dijeran así era molesto.

– Puedo hacer tu vida interesante – su voz salió en sus susurró suave y seductor – Si me permites yo podía...

– Estoy casado – replicó Tsukishima.

– Eso no pareció un problema la última vez – Kuroo tomó su mano y acarició el anillo en su dedo anular – Vamos, tú me deseas tanto como yo a ti, deseas que esto suceda tanto como yo. Hagamos que deje de ser un deseo, convirtámoslo en realidad. – su mano le quemaba la piel, ardía donde él estaba tocando – Atrévete a hacerlo realidad.

¿Qué rayos le estaba diciendo ese tipo? Apenas podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. Era una locura, una tontería, era algo imposible. Sin embargo esas palabras estaban surtiendo efecto en él, su pulso se aceleró y un agradable calor atravesó su bajo vientre.

Trató de ahogar lo que estaba sintiendo, apartó la mano, lo miró a los ojos componiendo su afectado semblante y respondió con dureza – Eso no es más que lo que a ti te gustaría que sucediera, estoy seguro de que estás acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quieres y no puedes entender que haya alguien que no quiera seguir tu juego.

– No tengas miedo a tomar riesgos – le dijo Kuroo en calma – Sabes perfectamente bien que quieres esto y tu cuerpo también lo sabe.

– No pongas palabras en mi boca – dijo con el ceño fruncido – Agradecería que no me digas que es lo que se o lo que dejó de saber. Tú no tienes idea de nada. – Tsukishima estaba asustado, pero de sí mismo. Le aterraba lo que sus ojos podría estarle revelando a Kuroo. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que terminará siendo arrastrado por su locura.

De inmediato Tsukishima se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a marcharse pero Kuroo fue más rápido, le tomó de la muñeca y acercándose a su oído susurró:

– Quiero poner más que palabras en tu boca – eso lo hizo enrojecer – Tu lo deseas, estoy seguro de que lo comprendiste después de esa noche – su cálido aliento chocaba contra su piel enviando oleadas de calor a su cuerpo – Podemos disfrutar el uno del otro sin jurarnos amor, sin cenas románticas, sin hacer promesas tontas que jamás vamos a cumplir, ni siquiera tenemos que llegar a conocernos o volvernos amigos. Te propongo una relación solamente física que durará hasta que termine con los asuntos que me trajeron a esta ciudad.

Tsukishima estaba paralizado, se decía a si mismo que debía mantener la calma y decirle que no estaba interesado en tan inapropiada propuesta, pero ni una sola palabra salía de su boca.

– No voy a estar mucho tiempo en la ciudad y en verdad quiero tenerte – susurró deslizando su mano de su muñeca a su palma – Prometo darte lo que tanto has estado buscando.

– Ya te...dije que...No – la cercanía de su cuerpo, su olor, su calor, su sola presencia era inquietante y despertaba en él un sinfín de sensaciones. Lo deseaba.

– Esta esta noche, voy a estar esperando.

Tsukishima le observó marcharse hasta que desapareció por completo de su vista y con un pesado suspiro se dejó caer sobre la silla. Quería burlarse de sí mismo, no podía creer que en verdad estuviera contemplando su propuesta. Todo lo que podía pensar era que algo debía estar mal con él y ese pensamiento solo se acrecentó cuando su mano se negó a liberar el trozo de papel que Kuroo le había entregado.

Convertirse en amante de alguien que ni siquiera conocía era peligroso, inapropiado, incorrecto y sumamente tentador. Le llenaba el pecho de emoción.

Estaba en su poder rechazar semejante oferta, no estaba obligado a aceptarlo, su parte racional se negaba a aceptar. Sin embargo su parte irracional, aquella que había estado suprimiendo desde hace años, le gritaba que lo hiciera y ese impulso iba creciendo más y más hasta convertirse en una fuerza incontrolable que le llevo a ceder.

Nunca antes había cedido a sus impulsos, no lo había hecho ni siquiera durante la adolescencia, cuando las hormonas están más alborotadas que nunca, sin embargo lo estaba haciendo ahora. Era ridículo.

* * *

 **.X.**

Nunca había estado en ese lado de la ciudad, había luces de neón que lo cegaban donde quiera que mirara, un sin número de llamativos edificios, mujeres con ropa inapropiada para una dama y hombres que miraban sus cuerpos con lasciva. Su familia jamás habría permitido que visitará un sitio como ese, jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que lo haría y sin embargo ahí estaba; caminando entre la multitud de personas que charlaban y reían despreocupadamente. Buscando sin encontrar la dirección marcada en aquel trozo de papel.

Deambuló por la calle por casi media hora sin encontrarlo y cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse y volver alguien lo jaló de un solo tirón a un oscuro callejón. Fue empujado contra la pared y sus muñecas apresadas contra la pared. Un placentero escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando él beso su cuello y coló su mano libre debajo de su ropa acariciándole el vientre y pecho; sabía de quién se trataba, no había olvidado su calor ni lo que su tacto provocaba en su cuerpo.

– Sabía que vendrías – murmuró pegando su cuerpo contra él, traspasando su ropa con el calor de su cuerpo – Si supieras lo que estoy imaginando que podría hacerte en este callejón… – susurró sobre su oído.

Tsukishima lo miró por encima del hombro – Este no es lugar para... – Kuroo lo besó callando cualquiera queja que pudiera provenir de sus labios. Salvaje y hambriento, hizo desaparecer todas sus inhibiciones, que olvidará el lugar en donde se encontraban y se centrará solamente en el calor que no hacía más que aumentar. – Kuroo – gimió. Las manos del pelinegro se deslizaron lentamente hasta sus caderas y lo atrajo más hacia él, haciéndole sentir su erección en su trasero.

Otra vez dejó que sus más bajos instintos tomaron el control de sus acciones. Tres metros, tres malditos metros los separaban de la calle, podía ver desde el rabillo del ojo como todas esas personas iban y venían ajenas a lo que estaba pasando en la oscuridad de ese callejón. Era una completa locura, debería sentirse avergonzado, sin embargo los besos de Kuroo no le permitían sentir nada más que deseo y una creciente emoción. Se desconocía, ese no era él; no podía ser él.

– Me encantan tus gemidos, no puedo esperar a estar dentro de ti y hacerte gritar mi nombre – esa voz, ronca y cargada de deseo, lo estaban llevando al límite de la locura, era una tortura. Necesitaba sentirlo empujarse dentro de él ya, pero Kuroo parecía tener otros planes. – A puesto a que lo deseas, puedo olerlo en tu piel. Pero no será ahora.

Todo movimiento sobre su cuerpo cesó y el calor desapareció; se sintió como una burla y le llenó de una furia que no quiso controlar – ¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma! – masculló entre dientes ¿Quién rayos se creía que era Kuroo? Jugar así con su cuerpo y luego negarle placer que había prometido. No debió haber ido, fue un maldito error ¡Que estúpido! – Bastardo idiota...– murmuró mientras arreglaba su ropa.

– ¡Vaya! No sabía que podías reaccionar así – el tono de Kuroo era como el de alguien que acababa de hacer un gran descubrimiento – Me gusta, me gustas – Tsukishima dejó salir un bufido y le dio una mirada furibunda. No iba a permanecer más tiempo en ese desagradable lugar; saldría de ese callejón y pretendería que jamás cometió la estupidez de ceder ante Kuroo. – Espera ¿A dónde vas? – le dijo Kuroo apresurandose a tomarle del brazo.

– Me largo, eso es lo que hago – murmuró tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

– No puedes irte y dejarme a sí – la voz de Kuroo era calmada. Cómo si no le importara el asunto, eso le molestó aún más.

– ¿No? – Dice con burla – Solo obsérvame – de un solo tirón se liberó de su agarre y se dio vuelta para marcharse, pero él lo volvió a sujetar atrayéndolo hacia su pecho. – Suéltame – forcejeó Tsukishima.

El agarre de Kuroo era fuerte y firme, su mirada penetrante; era difícil no perderse en esos oscurecidos ojos rodeados de una gruesa capa de pestañas negras – No – una arrogante y sugerente sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Y la odio y amo al mismo tiempo y mientras luchaba por mantener el control de sí mismo, Kuroo apoyó los labios en la suave piel de su garganta y tiró suavemente de una porción de ella con los dientes arrancándole una exclamación. – Ya...Ya deja de jugar conmigo.

– No estoy jugando contigo – susurró frotando la punta de la nariz contra su cuello – Hay un lugar al que quiero que me acompañes ¿Vendrás? Prometo que vas a divertirte – susurró, su aliento chocando contra su cuello.

Tsukishima sonrió – No – sus ojos brillaban bajo la pálida luz de la luna – Si quieres que vaya convénceme – el retó implícito en sus palabras hizo sonreír a Kuroo.

– ¡Wow! ¿Ya te dije que me gustas? – Kuroo volvió a besarlo. Un beso cargado de fuerza y agresividad – Si vienes conmigo… – murmuró entre besos mientras deslizaba las manos hasta su trasero apretándolo – Prometo que vas a olvidarte hasta de tu nombre – con delicadeza mordió su labio, Tsukishima suspiró y Kuroo volvió a sonreír, tomando nuevamente posesión de sus labios.

Toda la molestia y frustración de Tsukishima había desapareció, se sentía diferente; divertido, como si estuviera borracho. No sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, su boca y su cuerpo se movían por si solos. Comenzaron a caminar hacia atrás, uno, dos tres pasos internándose cada vez más y más en la oscuridad de ese callejón.

Internarse a un lugar desconocido con un hombre que a duras penas conocía era arriesgado, Kuroo podría ser un desquiciado, sin embargo no estaba asustado, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a su entorno. Todos sus sentidos se enfocaron en aquel beso que le estaba robando el aliento.

– Sube – le dijo Kuroo, jadeante. Había un Ferrari deportivo detrás de ellos, negro y brillante como la noche ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ahí? ¿En qué momento? – Sube – repitió Kuroo, abriendo la puerta del copiloto – Vamos a llegar tarde.

Tsukishima observó por un segundo el interior del auto y luego a Kuroo – ¿A dónde?

– Sube y veras – el rubio entrecerró los ojos en señal de desconfianza – Descuida no soy un asesino serial – le dijo antes de inclinarse y besarle lentamente – Pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a tratar de comerte.

Esas palabras con claro doble sentido dichas con ese tono de voz sugerente casi arrancaron una sonrisa de su rostro ¿Debería hacerlo? ¿Debería subir al auto de un completo desconocido hacia un destino incierto? No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, sus impulsos seguían siendo más fuertes que su razón.

Subió al auto y dejó que Kuroo condujera por la ciudad. Había subido por un impulso causado por el calor de la excitación y ese nuevo sentimiento que había nacido en él; no sabía a donde se dirigían, pero por la dirección que tomaron parecía que estaban saliendo de la ciudad. No era una buena señal ¿Verdad? Tsukishima comenzó a sentirse inquieto. Volteó en dirección a Kuroo quien, con una expresión seria en el rostro, se encontraba con la vista fija en la carretera. Permaneció observándolo durante unos segundos. Hasta que de pronto el pelinegro sonrió y Tsukishima sintió una mano posarse sobre su rodilla, deslizarse hacia su muslo y hacer presión, y un extraño temblor lo sacudió.

– ¿Que...

– Relájate – le dijo sin quitar la vista del frente y la mano de su muslo se movía en lentos círculos – Estás muy tenso, solo cierra los ojos y relájate. Llegaremos pronto.

¿Cerrar los ojos y relajarse? ¡Imposible! Como podría relajarse cuando la mano de Kuroo continuaba moviéndose de arriba abajo ¿Debería quitarla? ¿Debería pedirle que la quitara? – Podrías...Ver por donde conduces – Kuroo le dio una sonrisa y asintió. No iba a pedirle que dejara de tocarlo, no quería que dejara de hacerlo; el cosquilleo en su bajo vientre y el calor que se expandía por su cuerpo se sentía bien.

Así que hizo lo que Kuroo sugirió y cerró los ojos disfrutando le la caricia de su mano, dejando salir pequeños suspiros de vez en cuando. A Kuroo le gustaba eso, no podía verlo, pero era obvio por la forma en la que apretaba su muslo y la forma en que respiraba. De pronto el auto se detuvo y un suave golpeteo en el cristal rompió la magia.

– ¡Llegas tarde! – habló una escandalosa voz – Treinta minutos tarde – le recriminó molesto.

– Te dije que vendría, solo me entretuve un poco – dijo Kuroo señalando a Tsukishima.

El otro hombre se acercó a la ventana y observó al rubio con sus grandes ojos dorados – Es el de la fiesta – dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima. – Lo conseguiste. Bien por ti, Kuroo. Pero igual voy a ganar.

– No esta vez, Bokuto – ambos sonrieron, sus ojos brillaron retadores.

Tsukishima no comprendía a que se referían, podía ver tres autos alineados al pie de la colina; deportivos y de colores llamativos. Sus dueños y sus respectivas parejas observaban en su dirección. Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de lo que sucedería.

– Ponte en cinturón de seguridad. Va a empezar pronto – el auto se puso nuevamente en marcha hasta el borde de la línea marcada con tiza, a su izquierda estaba el auto de Bokuto y a su derecha un auto rojo cuyo conductor le guiñó un ojo.

– Kuroo...No creo que yo deba estar aquí.

– ¿Que? – Preguntó Kuroo con tono burlón – ¿Tienes miedo? ¿El niño bueno está asustado?

Tsukishima frunció el ceño – No soy un niño, pero...

Kuroo se acercó a él y susurró sobre su oído – Vamos, ya sal de esa aburrida burbuja. Vive aún poco más, todavía eres joven.

¿Vivir? Tenía el presentimiento de que no viviría mucho si conducían por ahí ¿Kuroo siquiera tenía idea de cuántos accidentes ocurrían al año solo en esa carretera? No era seguro, era casi un suicidio.

Como si leyera su mente Kuroo le dijo – No tengas miedo, confía en mí – entonces le beso, lento, acariciando su labio inferior con la lengua – Voy a darte tu recompensa en la cima.

– Espero que valga la pena – murmuró resignado. Ya estaba ahí, no podía retractarse o más bien no quería hacerlo. La parte rebelde en él, esa que no sabía que tenía y que deseaba revelarse al mundo, le gritaba que lo hiciera. Kuroo le dio un beso más y sonrió totalmente complacido antes de volver su vista al frente.

Una linda chica con poca ropa se posiciono delante de ellos y hondeó un pañuelo, los autos rugieron con una vibración que le hizo estremecerse en su asiento y arrancaron en una gran nube de humo.

El Lamborghini blanco de Bokuto rápidamente tomó la delantera, Kuroo acelero dejando atrás a los otros dos autos e iniciando una persecución con el auto frente ellos. Las llantas chirriaban desesperadamente con cada curva, la velocidad no hacía más que aumentar y aumentar cada vez más. Se había formado un enorme vacío en el estómago de Tsukishima, su corazón latía desbocado y todo lo que podía hacer era aferrarse al asiento y rogar porque el auto no traspasara las vallas de seguridad.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó a Kuroo, su rostro reflejaba la emoción de verse en una situación tan peligrosa como esa. El mayor desvió la vista hacia él, sus ojos brillaban con destellos dorados – Esto va a ponerse más divertido, sujétate fuerte – le dijo antes de besarlo fugazmente y volver la vista hacia la carretera.

Tsukishima no comprendió lo que estaba diciendo hasta que llegaron a un tramo largo, Kuroo pisó el acelerador hasta quedar hasta la altura del auto de Bokuto. Acercándose hacia una curva muy cerrada ninguno de los dos cedía la delantera, parecía como si la carretera se estrechara cada vez más con la cercanía de los autos y la proximidad de tan peligrosa curva.

La sonrisa de Kuroo se ensanchó a un más y el rubio tembló presa de una emoción desconocida y excitante. No sabía lo que pasaba con él, hacia unos minutos parecía que el alma se le saldría del cuerpo y ahora estaba sonriendo. Estaba seguro de que se estaba volviendo loco, solo la locura podía justificar lo que estaba a punto de gritar justo en ese momento – ¡Hazlo! ¡Acelera!

Kuroo dejó salir una fuerte carcajada y pisó el acelerador a fondo; el ruido del motor se asemejó al rugir de un animal furioso y salvaje. Ambos coches desembocaron en la curva llenos de furia por tomar la delantera. Su auto se tambaleó rozando contra la valla de seguridad en una lluvia de chispas, sin perder el rumbo avanzaron al máximo de velocidad de los motores rebasando a Bokuto y en la última curva el auto perdió el control, golpeó bruscamente contra la valla lanzando más chispas y comenzaron a dar giros. No era bueno, no era para nada bueno ¡Iban a morir! Iban a morir y Kuroo solo sonreía emocionado, estaba loco y él también lo estaba por también disfrutar todo eso. Todo giró a su alrededor, el vacío en su estómago se profundizó, su corazón se detuvo por unas instantes y estaba seguro de que su alma se había separado de su cuerpo hasta que se detuvo, sin volcar y con ambos ilesos.

– Ganamos – exclamó Kuroo en una carcajada.

– Estás loco – murmuró Tsukishima quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y con manos temblorosas tanteó la puerta buscando abrirla, necesitaba sentir la seguridad de la tierra balo sus pies. El corazón amenazaba con estallarle dentro del pecho.

– No, todavía no he reclamado mi premio.

Tsukishima notó los dedos de Kuroo rozarle el cuello haciendo que girará el rostro, de pronto se vio bruscamente halado hacia él y lo beso. Fue un beso que encendió aún más la chispa de adrenalina en su cuerpo, la lujuria se apoderó de él mientras sus lenguas se rozaban con una mezcla de frenética dureza que lo dejo encantado.

– ¿Todavía quieres irte? – murmuró sobre sus labios. Tsukishima negó con la cabeza mirando con ojos cristalinos esos gatunos y atractivos ojos avellana. Toda fuerza abandonó su cuerpo, se sintió como una frágil muñeca de trapo cuando Kuroo lo alzó con facilidad de su asiento y lo sentó a horcajadas sobre él ¿Que tenía ese hombre que lo cegaba y hacía sentir tan perdido?

– Hacerlo en un auto es un poco...– sus labios se vieron tomados en un beso que le robó mucho más que el aliento, demandante. Las manos de Kuroo, traviesas colándose debajo de su ropa hasta sus pezones le hicieron gemir su nombre.

– Aquí es perfecto – murmuró con voz ronca y cargada de pasión – Voy a darte lo que tanto quieres – la mano que se encontraba posada sobre el hombro del pelinegro fue bajada hasta apretar el caliente y duro bulto en su entrepierna – Voy a darte cada centímetro de esto...Voy a cogerte tan fuerte y duro que vas a olvidar como hablar ¿Lo quieres?

Tsukishima lo sintió pulsar sobre su mano y una oleada de calor lo recorrió de arriba abajo sofocándolo – Maldición ¡Sí! – exclamó antes de inclinarse y besar esos labios a los que fácilmente podría volverse adicto. Kuroo de deshizo fácilmente de su camisa y sin romper el beso acarició con los pulgares sus botones rozados, trazando círculos y pellizcando hasta dejarlos completamente erectos y enrojecidos. Su cuerpo se estremecía en una mezcla de dolor y placer que hacía que su entrada se contrajera y humedeciera sin control. Estaba ansioso.

De pronto se escuchó un suave golpeteo en el cristal seguida de una voz que sonó amortiguada por el aislamiento – ¡Hey! Kuroo ¿Están vivos?

– Piérdete, Bokuto – masculló Kuroo succionando uno de sus pezones con hambre. La deliciosa sensación de esa áspera lengua aunada a los suaves mordiscos causaron que el rubio lanzará el grito que había estado conteniendo en la garganta.

– Mierda, están jodiendo ahí dentro – exclamó Bokuto para sí mismo. Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que volver a hablar – ¿Puedo unirme?

– La próxima vez – dijo Kuroo – Ahora, desaparece.

Las manos del rubio, que se encontraban enredadas en los azabache, apretaron su agarre ante lo dicho por Kuroo ¿Estaba hablando enserio? Estar en una situación como esa con otro hombre además de él era más de lo que su nublada me te podía imaginar. Era imposible, no podía concebir esa idea. Ese era un límite que no cruzaría.

– ¿No te gusta la idea? – Susurró Kuroo acercándose a su cuello, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y lamió sensualmente todo el largo de su cuello haciéndole soltar un jadeo de placer – Dos hombres embistiendo cada orificio de tu cuerpo como si fueras una prostituta barata ¿No lo quieres? ¿No quisieras tenernos a ambos tocando tu cuerpo, embistiéndote y ensuciando cada parte de tu cuerpo hasta que no sepas a quien pertenece cada fluido en ti? ¿No quieres que juguemos contigo?

Tsukishima jadeó ante la obscena imagen que se estaba formando en su mente – No...Si...N-No se – respondió aturdido, esa imagen se había formado clara y nítida en su mente; se vio a si mismo siendo usado como un objeto y disfrutando de ello. No comprendía que ocurría con él, era vulgar y desagradable y sin embargo lo estaban excitando como nunca nada lo había hecho antes.

Kuroo sonrió amplio y perverso – Bien, muy bien. – Kuroo lo jaló de la cintura, pegándolo más a su cuerpo; Tsukishima sintió su erección presionar la suya y no pudo evitar frotarse contra él – Ahora hagamos que todos ahí afuera mueran de envidia. Gime mi nombre tan fuerte como puedas, Kei.

Sus labios volvieron a adueñarse de su boca y sus manos de su cuerpo, un intenso calor hizo palpitar su vientre y su entrada, y su mente perdió toda inhibición. No era la primera vez que alguien lo tocaba o besaba en su vida, pero nunca había sentido un deseo tan abrumador y sofocante. La adrenalina crecía cada vez más, saber que ahí afuera podían escucharlo gemir añadía un toque de emoción y peligro a su deseo, quería ser escuchado.

No era suficiente, no necesitaba más juegos, quiera que Kuroo se enterrará en él, sentirlo en su interior. Todo el deseo que se había acumulado en su pecho estaba a punto de estallar, había estado anhelando esto desde su primer encuentro y si Kuroo no se apresuraba y le daba lo que quería, él mismo iba a tomarlo.

Entonces lo empujó rompiendo bruscamente el beso y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa – Ya es suficiente de juegos – no reconocía su propia voz, era un jadeó necesitado y su cuerpo un instrumento que se movía presa de la lujuria. Con dedos ansiosos lo despojó de la camisa y suspiró de felicidad cuando sus dedos tocaron la ardiente piel; sintió sus duros músculos tensarse bajo su toque, sacó la lengua para lamer esa caliente piel y sonrió al escuchar un gemido de labios de Kuroo – ¿Por qué no mejor gimes tu mi nombre? – bajó la cremallera, metió la mano y liberó el miembro de Kuroo, tan duro y grueso que se le dificultaba abarcarlo con la mano.

– Eres toda una revelación...

– ¿Que? Creíste que ibas a poder someterme fácilmente – dijo tratando de sonar burlón – Si quieres que te ruegue vas a tener que obligarme. – se inclinó sobre su oído y masajeando la suave y aterciopelada piel de su miembro susurró – Haz que sea bueno, jodeme tal y como lo prometiste.

– Me encantas – susurró Kuroo con una maliciosa y sensual sonrisa que le erizó la piel. Elevó su cadera lentamente y con dificultad por tan reducido espacio y le bajó los pantalones.

Tsukishima jadeó cuando Kuroo separó sus glúteos y sintió uno de sus dedos acariciando la suave y rosada piel de su hendidura. Gimió involuntariamente cuando elevó más las caderas y de repente su dedo le penetró haciéndole soltar un suave grito de placer. Otro dedo le siguió introduciéndose dentro de él con intensidad, su mano libre frotó su desatendido miembro al tiempo que introducía con frenesí sus dedos en su húmeda y chorreante hendidura, sabiendo donde pulsar para hacerlo gemir cada vez más fuerte.

– ¡Oh! ¡Si! – gimió cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante sobre su hombro, era una sensación increíble y delirante. Pero no era suficiente – Más – exigió – Kuroo... Más rápido – jadeó moviendo la cadera buscando más profundidad.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo, no sabía que si lo que lo hacía temblar de deseo eran esos dedos hundiéndose en él, la mano que acariciaba su miembro o la forma en la que Kuroo succionaba su lengua mientras se besaban. – Eres tan lascivo, estás empapando mis manos. – su entrada pulsaba mientras sentía como sus propios fluidos se escurrían entes sus empanado los dedos de Kuroo.

Esos dedos, esos putos dedos se movían excitándolo de una forma que jamás había experimentado con ningún otro hombre. Kuroo le hacía sentirse sucio, lo estaba haciendo convertirse en una criatura que solo es capaz de seguir sus más bajos instintos y le encantaba. – ¡Oh! Si...Kuroo – gimió Tsukishima sin poder controlarse.

Se sentía como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción, nunca había recibido tanto placer en toda su vida, su cuerpo temblaba y se retorcía. No podía esperar a sentir el grueso miembro que pulsaba entre sus manos embestirle salvaje, la expectativa lo estaba volviendo loco. Las oleadas de placer aumentaban como una marea de sensaciones y gemidos éxtasis que culminaron en un fuerte alarido que nació de lo más profundo de su pecho.

Creyó ver estrellas de colores frente a sus ojos y se corrió en un orgasmo tan intenso que causó que las fuerzas le abandonaban y su vista se nublara. Kuroo continuó atendiendo su cuerpo sin bajar la intensidad y no se detuvo hasta que el rubio se derrumbó en sus brazos.

– Mírate – dijo Kuroo lamiendo de sus dedos los restos de su blanquecina esencia – Solo use los dedos y ya estás hecho un desastre ¿Debería dejarte descansar? O quizá ¿Debería detenerme? No creo que puedas soportar más.

Fue intenso, más de lo que habría creído posible. No iba a permitir que se detuviera, deseaba más. Mucho más. – No...– lo beso salvajemente, apretando su agarre sobre su aún erecto y duro miembro. Kuroo suspiró en su boca correspondiendo al beso con ahínco – No te detengas, vas a perderlo si lo haces.

– ¡Wow! No tengo otra opción ¿Verdad? – la voz de Kuroo, ronca y cargada de lujuria provocó que sus paredes se contrajeran – Trátalo bien, quiero conservarlo.

El miembro de Kuroo latía entre sus manos con cada movimiento, apretó la punta con el pulgar esparciendo las gotas de líquido semanal que se escurrían. Sus dedos se deslizaban con soltura sobre su extensión al tiempo que el pelinegro llevaba nuevamente sus manos a su trasero y comenzaba a masajearlo suavemente.

Kuroo le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y después el cuello mientras lo sentaba lentamente sobre su miembro, contacto de esa carne dura y caliente sobre su entraba fue suficiente para hacerle estremecerse, pero para su frustración no entro en él. En su lugar se deslizó una y otra vez entre sus glúteos. Molesto y necesitado, Tsukishima le mordió el hombro; odiaba que jugará así con él, odiaba la forma en que hacía que su orgullo se fuera la mierda y suplicara como estaba a punto de hacerlo.

– Kuroo...– su voz era rasposa y profunda, sus labios no hacían más que proferir gemidos y jadeos obscenos. Apretó las manos sobre los hombros de Kuroo con la esperanza de que comprendiera el mensaje pero solo recibió un largo y profundo beso como respuesta.

– ¿Que? ¿No voy a entenderte se no me dices lo que quieres? Dime qué es lo que quieres que haga – exigió presionando la punta sobre su entrada.

"Tan cerca" pensó Tsukishima lamiéndose los labios, su entrada se contrajo ansiosa por recibir toda su gruesa extensión. Lo quería, necesitaba más que a su próxima respiración – ¡Por favor! ¡Penétrame! ¡Kuroo! ¡Haz lo que quieras conmigo! ¡Lléname, rómpeme, destrozarme! Lo que quieras, pero por favor...Haa

Arqueó la espalda echando la cabeza hacia atrás, entornó los ojos y dejó salir un sonoro grito de gozo cuando Kuroo dejó caer su cadera sobre su miembro y le penetró con violencia. – ¡Jo-Joder! Eres muy estrecho – murmuro en un gemido ronco. Elevó su cadera hasta la punta y volvió a embestirlo por completo – Es increíble ¿Puedes sentirlo? Dime como lo sientes.

No podía sentir nada más, no podía pensar en nada más, nunca había tenido algo tan grande en su interior. – Siento...es grande... Maravilloso – gimoteó Tsukishima incapaz de articular algo coherente. Las paredes de su entrada sentían el calor y la presión de su contacto, ni un solo centímetro se veía libre ahogándolo en un mar de placer que no parecía tener fondo.

– Tan bueno – gruñó Kuroo moviéndolo de arriba abajo, sujetándolo fuertemente por la cintura. Sus ojos eran un dorado intenso y hambriento, cada embestida iba más profunda en su interior, llenándolo, saciando su recién descubierto apetito.

Era increíble, el cielo y el infierno, dolor y placer entremezclados, se sentía desfallecer con cada certera embestida. Saliva se escapaba por la comisura de su labios y de su boca salía una bella sinfonía de jadeos, gritos y gemidos mezclados con su nombre, sus manos se paseaban desesperadas por su pecho y brazos, enterrando las uñas cada vez que golpeaba en ese punto en su cuerpo. Se estaba volviendo loco de placer – ¡Ah, si! Eso es...No te detengas– gimió Tsukishima con lasciva. Se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a seguir el ritmo que marcaba Kuroo, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, haciéndole fuerza con sus caderas y apretando su entrada.

Se estaba perdiendo a si mismo con cada embestida, con cada susurró suyo sobre su oído, con cada ardiente beso sobre sus labios y piel. Su cuerpo se movía por si solo se había entregado por completo al placer y a Kuroo, se sentía diferente más libre, atrevido, vivo. De pronto se desprendió de las manos que sujetan su cintura y tomó el control de la cabalgada. Rápido, intenso y salvaje, Tsukishima se movía como si estuviera poseído, oleadas intensas de placer le recorrían sacudiendo su cuerpo, estaba ya consumido por el placer.

Entonces Kuroo retiro las manos de sus caderas y deslizó una hasta sus pezones, presionando, tirando, jalando y frotando, su otra mano bajó hasta su miembro frotándolo al ritmo que el rubio marcaba y su boca atacó sin tregua su cuello. El estímulo de sus caricias era el paraíso, nunca antes había tenido sexo tan salvaje, nunca se había sentido tan deseado, nunca había recibido tanto placer, sentía que podía volverse adicto a él.

Perdido en una espirar de sensaciones que creyó jamás experimentar, enterró las uñas los hombros de Kuroo volviendo más frenéticas las embestidas. Las piernas le temblaban mientras sentía el duro miembro de Kuroo enterrarse en su interior, no podía soportarlo más, sentía que moriría, estaba embriagado de placer. El auto crujía y se tambaleaba al compás de sus movimientos, los cristales estaban empañados por el calor de su pasión y el aire impregnado con la esencia del sexo y sudor de sus cuerpos.

Era maravilloso, el calor del infierno y la gloria del cielo en sus pieles.

– Gime mi nombre, gímelo fuerte y hazle saber a todos quien te está jodiendo – gruñó Kuroo con pasión. Su entrada se contrajo, el contacto del miembro de Kuroo ardía como acero caliente en su delicada piel aumentado el placer hasta proporciones que jamás creciendo posibles.

– Kuroo...Kuroo...Kuroo...– gimió cada vez más fuerte, con cada embestida y cada salvaje golpe en su próstata. Su mente empañada de lujuria no podía formular más palabras que esa, en ese momento no conocía a nadie más que a él, no pertenecía a nadie más que a Kuroo. Era suyo y podía partirlo en dos si así lo deseaba.– Kuroo.. Kuroo...¡KUROO!

Entonces una explosión de sensaciones se abrió paso en su interior y se corrió manchando su vientre y parte de su pecho mientras bajaba la cadera para golpear sobre la cintura de Kuroo arrancándole un gemido tan fuerte que estaba seguro todos escucharon. Su cuerpo perdió fuerza y se dejó caer sobre el pecho del pelinegro quien le volvió a tomar de las caderas y a embestirle con más fuerza causando otra oleada de placer más intensa que la anterior y cuando creyó que sería el fin, una tercera embestida lo estremeció doblándolo de placer al tiempo que Kuroo se corría sin dejar de embestir hasta que la última gota fue vaciada en su interior.

Su cuerpo temblaba presa de múltiples espasmos y un suave sollozo se escapó de sus labios mientras soportaba la frente sobre su hombro. Había alcanzado un extraño estado de paz y tranquilidad tras todo ese intenso placer que lo hundió en una nube y apago todos sus sentidos.

– Dime cómo te llamas – exigió Kuroo.

– ¿Que? – preguntó confundido – Soy...Yo soy...¿Qué?...– contempló unos instantes el rostro de Kuroo adornado con una sonrisa triunfal. Entonces recordó las palabras, esa promesa que creyó sería imposible de lograr y abrió los ojos sorprendido. – Bastardo arrogante – murmuró Tsukishima.

Kuroo sonrió como un depredador y comenzó a besarle el cuello con pasión – Te dije que te haría olvidarte de tu nombre – sus bocas se juntaron y la lengua de Kuroo se movió diestra combinándose perfectamente con la suya en una mezcla de rudeza y lujuria que lo maravilló.

Toda molestia y vergüenza pasó a segundo plano, no podía pensar en nada mas a parte de Kuroo y su miembro, que ahora volvía a endurecerse como una caliente roca en su interior. – Todavía...Tu...

– Aún no hemos terminado.

Un velo blanco volvió a nublar su mente y Tsukishima apenas fue consiente de como Kuroo invertía las posiciones, dejaba caer hacia atrás el respaldo del asiento y lo recostándolo sobre él.

– ¿Continuamos? – una de sus piernas fue llevada hasta los hombros de Kuroo y sintió como la delicada piel de su muslo fue mordida haciéndole arquear la espalda y lanzar un suspiro. – ¿No quieres continuar? – preguntó dándole una ligera embestida.

Tsukishima sintió un pinchazo de placer en su bajo vientre y su cuerpo se calentó – ¡Si! ¡Maldición, si! ¡Úsame tanto como quieras! – presa del deseo comenzó a mover las caderas autopenetrándose hasta que Kuroo tomó el mando con embestidas salvajes y profundas.

Gritos lascivos y palabras obscenas se escapaban de sus labios, se había entregándose nuevamente al inmenso placer que Kuroo le ofrecía. Sus ojos lo hipnotizaban, el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo le atraía como un imán al metal, sus labios le dominaban por completo y su miembro abriéndose paso en su interior lo estaba enloqueciendo. Era increíblemente delicioso, nunca se había sentido tan lleno. Era como si acabara de descubrir lo que en verdad era sentir placer y lo adictivo que podía llegar a ser.

Locura y frenesí explotaron en su pecho y un mundo nuevo se abrió ante sus ojos, un sin ataduras, lleno de nuevas experiencias y posibilidades.

Escuchó a Kuroo lanzar un varonil rugido y sintió una potente descarga cálida en su interior que lo inundó completamente. Pequeños hilos de semen se escapaban de su entrada y escurrían por sus glúteos, las piernas le temblaban débiles y su ya extenuado cuerpo vibraba en cada una de sus fibras.

– Estoy impresionado – murmuró Kuroo apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo – Creí que ibas a desmayarte ¿Ya estás cansado?

Tsukishima recuperó el aliento y sonrió altanero – Esto no ha...Sido nada. – su corazón latía desbocado al igual que el de Kuroo – ¿No eres tú el que está a punto de desmayarse? – Llevo una mano hasta su nuca y la acarició con las yemas de los dedos – Esperaba más de ti, Kuroo.

– Mmm...– Kuroo se irguió mirándole con ojos penetrantes. Su cabello desordenado y las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su pecho le daban un aspecto salvaje y atractivo – No quisiera decepcionarte...

– Será mejor que no lo hagas – sentenció empujándole contra la erección de Kuroo.

Una sonrisa perversa se formó en los labios de ambos y el calor se apoderó nuevamente de sus cuerpos. Parecía que esa noche no hacía más que empezar...

* * *

 **.X.**

Kuroo conducía de vuelta a la ciudad, la luz del amanecer se asomaba por el horizonte. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no recordaba la última vez que algo como eso ocurrió o si alguna vez se había sentido tan satisfecho. Fue increíble, Tsukishima superó con creces sus expectativas, le hizo excitarse de una forma que jamás creyó alguien lograría. Fue agradable.

Observó por el rabillo del ojo al rubio que dormía en el asiento del pasajero y sonrió. Nadie podría imaginar que detrás de ese tranquilo y bonito rostro se encontraba un ser perverso y lascivo. El tampoco lo habría imaginado. Su miembro palpitaba de solo recordar la estreches de su cuerpo, ese calor abrasador que lo aprensionó hasta el punto del sofoco. Fue la sensación más deliciosa que pudo haber experimentado.

Nunca se había esforzado tanto para satisfacer a ninguno de sus antiguos amantes. Tsukishima era demandante, alguien que deseaba ser dominado, pero que también ansiaba dominar. Era lujuria y pasión. Casi sentía envidia de Oikawa por tenerlo, casi, porque sabía que él no había visto lo que en realidad era su rubio esposo.

No dejar marcas en esa blanca y delicada piel de porcelana fue una tarea titánica, no iba a negar que por un momento tuvo el imperioso deseo de marcar cada se centímetro de él y anunciarle a todos que ese cuerpo había sido suyo. Nunca había deseado hacer algo parecido con nadie. Imágenes de mil escenarios diferentes y todo lo que haría con él en cada uno de ellos se presentaban claramente en su mente, quería vestirlo con lencería de encaje rojo, recostarlo sobre sábanas negras y verlo retorcerse embriagado de placer. Quería hacerlo llorar, gritar y gemir de mil formas distintas, quería castigarlo y ser castigado por él.

Era un sentimiento nuevo y emocionante.

– Da vuelta en la siguiente esquina y conduce dos cuadras antes de detenerte – habló Tsukishima, su voz era rasposa y cansada.

Kuroo sonrió al verlo masajear su cuello – Estabas destrozado, creí que dormirías hasta la tarde.

– Quizá no eres tan bueno como creíste que eras – había burla y provocación en sus palabras. Sabía que mentía, sin embargo ese juego divertido y estimulante.

– ¿Seguro? Porque yo recuerdo claramente haberte escuchado gritar lo increíble que era. – llevó una mano a su muslo y frotó en círculos mientras lentamente subía hasta su entrepierna – Recuerdo escucharte pedirme que te cogiera duro.

– No...Ah!...– El rubio dejó escapar un suspiro cuando presionó su entrepierna, era tan sensible y caliente. Quería volver a tenerlo cabalgando sobre él y sabía que Tsukishima también lo deseaba. Sus ojos no mentían. Iban a volver a verse muy pronto.

– Bien, te veré por ahí...Creo – dijo Tsukishima cuando al auto se detuvo en el sitio donde había indicado.

Kuroo parpadeó confundido ¿No iba a preguntarle cuándo podría volver a verse? No quería pecar de arrogante o presuntuoso, pero todas sus anteriores parejas siempre se mostraban ansiosas por volver a verlo, clamaban por su atención y no se molestaban en ocultarlo.

– Espera – le sujetó de la muñeca antes de que pudiera abandonar el auto, tiró de él y le plantó un beso con el que le sintió derretirse. Su boca era más dulce que cualquier caramelo y su lengua, tan obstinada como él, no cedía fácilmente el control. – Te llamaré – susurró tomando su mano y dejando un teléfono móvil sobre él percatándose de un moretón en su muñeca al que no tomó la más mínima importancia.

Salir con casados no era nada nuevo para Kuroo, sabía cómo funcionaba, muchos tenían parejas celosas que monitorean cada uno de sus movimientos y llamadas. No debería ser diferente para Tsukishima quien era objeto de deseo de muchos hombres.

– De-Deacuerdo – no se había percatado antes por la oscuridad en la que se encontraban, pero el rostro sonrojado del rubio era muy lindo. Le provocaba.

Observarlo marchar fue un deleite para sus ojos, ese andar elegante, la cadencia con la que movía sus caderas, su estrecha cintura y la firme línea de su trasero que resaltaba con esos pantalones negros volvieron a su memoria agradables recuerdos que le hicieron temblar. Solo verlo caminar era suficiente para que la excitación corriera por sus venas y nublada su entendimiento. Nunca había reaccionado así ante nadie.

Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó salir una maldición. Alguien que le provocará tanto deseo a pesar de ya haber tenido su cuerpo también era algo nuevo.

Tsukishima era interesante, no iba a aburrirse pronto de jugar con él...

* * *

 **.x. Gracias por leer .x.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Propuesta irresistible**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

* * *

 **.X.**

– Entonces, ahora tienes un amante – confirmó Akaashi con expresión incrédula.

– A-Algo así...solo nos hemos visto una vez y no sé si debería volver...

– No creo que sea conveniente volver a verlo – dijo Akaashi – Tsukishima, no creo que sea malo que tengas un pequeño desliz de una noche de vez en cuando, pasas mucho tiempo encerrado y entiendo que estés aburrido. Pero no sé si sea buena idea seguir prolongándolo...si Oikawa se entera...

– Lo sé – murmuró Tsukishima.

Si Oikawa descubría su pequeña "Aventura" no terminaría en un final feliz y aun sabiendo que las consecuencias podría ser terribles deseaba volver a verlo y estar entre sus brazos. La perspectiva de ser descubiertos, el peligro que eso suponía, solo lo hacía más excitante y aumentaba su deseo.

Con Kuroo, experimentó una vida de emociones en un solo instante, la adrenalina de ese momento aún vibraba en su pecho invitándolo a continuar esa locura.

– Pero aun así quieres volver a verlo ¿Verdad?

Tsukishima se removió incómodo en su asiento, si, tenía razón. Siempre parecía tenerla, así como siempre sabía o intuía lo que estaba pensando. Akaashi era la única persona que conocía sobre sus circunstancias maritales, confiaba en él y por alguna razón Oikawa también lo hacía lo suficiente como para permitirle tratarle.

El pelinegro dejó salir un suspiro y sonrió – Esto me recuerda un poco a cuando teníamos diecisiete y me pediste ayuda para ocultar de tu padre que estabas saliendo con...

– No quiero hablar de él – sentenció Tsukishima – No estábamos saliendo...solo…

– ¿Sigues molesto por lo que pasó?

No estaba molesto por lo que pasó, estaba decepcionado de sí mismo por haber sido tan ingenuo; por haberle entregado su confianza a alguien que no lo merecía. No iba a cometer ese error otra vez, había aprendido de ello.

– Lo siento, hablar de él todavía es tabú. Lo entiendo.

– No, solo…– lo había superado en su mayor medida, sin embargo había dejado una herida en su orgullo y aunque le doliera admitirlo también en su corazón. – No estoy aquí para hablar de eso.

– Lo sé, quieres saber mi opinión o mejor dicho que decida por ti – Akaashi sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía – Tsukishima, has pasado la mayor parte de tu vida dejando que otros tomen las decisiones y ahora te asusta hacerlo por ti mismo, entiendo cómo se siente. No voy a pedirte que dejes de hacerlo, a pesar de que sería lo ideal, pero sí que pienses bien si vale o no la pena continuar algo así.

Tenía razón, no podía refutar su argumento; ni siquiera podía ofenderse por ello. Recibir órdenes se convirtió en algo tan natural para Tsukishima que, en ocasiones, las obedecía automáticamente. Fue lo mismo para Akaashi, sin embargo él había tenido el valor de abandonar el yugo de su familia y, con mucho esfuerzo, vivir la vida que quería. A veces lo envidiaba.

Era la única persona con la que podía tocar un tema de semejante naturaleza y debía admitir que su opinión era acertada. Siempre.

Quizá no valía la pena continuarlo, sin embargo…no podía solo olvidarlo, no cuando aún lo sentía en la piel. El recuerdo seguía fresco en su mente, todo el placer que le hizo experimentar no podía ser dejado atrás tan fácilmente.

– Tsukishima, tu teléfono…

La voz de Akaashi y el incesante sonido de un móvil que estaba seguro no era suyo lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. – No es…– de pronto recordó el momento en el que se despidió de Kuroo y lo que este le entrego antes de marcharse – Es él – murmuró tomando el móvil de su bolsillo y dejándolo sobre el escritorio.

– ¿No vas a responder?

Tsukishima observó la pantalla del móvil hasta que esta se apagó y segundos después volvió a encenderse; había pasado menos de una semana desde su apasionado encuentro, no esperaba tener noticias de Kuroo tan pronto. En ese momento se sentía como una adolecente nerviosa que recibe la llamada del chico más popular del instituto ¡Era ridículo! No parecía él en absoluto.

– ¿Tsukishima?

– No…

Lo que paso con Kuroo fue realmente increíble y probablemente no volvería a experimentar nada igual, sin embargo, por mucho que lo deseara, no podía continuar con esa locura; las consecuencias que esa aventura acarrearía no solo le afectarían a él. Oikawa tenía a su familia en sus manos, podría destruirlos en cualquier momento; su padre ya había sufrido un infarto, perderlo todo probablemente lo mataría. No iba a ser culpable también de la muerte de su padre.

Tomó la decisión de no volver a encontrarse con Kuroo, sin embargo aún no se había deshecho del móvil, la parte rebelde e irracional en él, que iba cobrando fuerza cada día, le impidió hacerlo. Pasó los días siguientes a su visita a Akaashi debatiéndose si debía responder la próxima vez que llamara, pero no volvió a hacerlo y eso, en lugar de aliviarlo, solo aumentó su ansiedad ¿Era normal sentirse así? No, para Tsukishima no ¡Jamás para él!

Observó con poco disimulado desdén la recepción; su sombrío y elegante esplendor era digno de una empresa tan importante, al igual que sus empleados. Era tan tedioso tener que ir cada semana, sin embargo era su obligación y parte de su rutina como feliz pareja visitarlo y almorzar con él.

La rubia secretaria de Oikawa curvó sus labios pintados de carmesí en una brillante y bien trabajada sonrisa que habría encantado a cualquiera.

– El señor le pide que espere un momento, está hablando con alguien importante ahora – dijo sin soltar su sonrisa profesional. Ella lo odiaba, al igual que más de la mitad de las mujeres que trabajaban para Oikawa.

Hacer esperar era típico de alguien como Oikawa, quien amaba que todos clamaran por su presencia; ese era uno de los tantos rasgos que le parecían molestos.

Sin dirigirle la palabra a la recepcionista, Tsukishima le dio la espalda, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia los sofás la puerta de la oficina se abrió y el hombre que había ocupado su mente y menos esperaba ver salió.

La sonrisa de placer en su rostro cuando se percató de su presencia le erizó la piel – Vaya, es un placer volver a verte – esa familiar y embriagante voz resonó en sus oídos mientras estaba de pie, totalmente inmóvil, en shock.

– Espera dentro, Kei-chan – Oikawa quien estaba en la puerta y con un movimiento suave, pero autoritario, señaló el interior de su oficina.

No lo había escuchado, ni se había percatado de la presencia del castaño hasta que escuchó su voz; todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en Kuroo y en esos avellana que le miraban profundos como la noche.

– Es un gusto – saludo Tsukishima con muy forzada indiferencia.

Tan pronto como llegó a la puerta Oikawa envolvió su cintura en un gesto posesivo poco frecuente en él, que sorprendió a Tsukishima quien reprimió el impulso de apartarse – La forma en la que te mira es interesante ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

Su agarre se apretó, volviéndose casi doloroso – ¿Cómo podría? Solo lo he visto una vez.

– Le gustas – susurró contra su cuello.

– ¿A quién no? Soy encantador. – mustió con sorna.

– Y también me perteneces, que no se te olvide – sentenció mientras lo besaba. – Ahora entra, tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes de irnos.

¿Cómo podía olvidarlo? Todos se encargaban de recordárselo a cada instante, incluso su familia lo hacía. Disimulando la molestia que eso suponía, Tsukishima siguió hasta la oficina, se sentó en uno de los grandes sillones blancos y contemplo el cielo a través del gran ventanal de la pared. Se estaba cansando de esa farsa ¿Cuánto tiempo iban a seguir así? Oikawa no parecía cansarse de él ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? O mejor dicho ¿Qué estaba haciendo bien, para tenerlo tan interesado?

La puerta se abrió y Tsukishima se levantó pesadamente – Podemos irnos de...Kuroo… – susurró sorprendido – ¿Por qué estás...? ¿Dónde está Oikawa?

– Está ocupado ahora, tardará un poco – con pasos lentos y gráciles, y una mirada que se asemejaba a un depredador, Kuroo se acercó a él – Tenemos tiempo...– una perversa sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

– No creerás que en verdad voy a...– antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, como un animal salvaje, Kuroo se lanzó sobre él y con brusquedad lo levantó de la cintura hasta quedar sentado sobre la mesa. – No...– Tsukishima notó su aliento sobre su oído, sus labios rozaron su piel justo donde Oikawa le besó y le mordió con pasión haciéndole que le temblaran las piernas. – La secretaria… – jadeó mirando insistentemente hacia la puerta. Temiendo que alguien pudiera descubrirlos.

– No estaba en su escritorio, nadie me vio entrar – su voz, ronca y cargada de deseo contra su cuello le hizo estremecerse – ¿No es esto emocionante? Él podría venir en cualquier momento... – dijo separando sus piernas con brusquedad y pegando más su cuerpo contra el suyo – ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Estas asustado? ¿Te excita esto?

– Estás loco – respondió Tsukishima, llevando ambas manos a su pecho dispuesto a empujarlo.

Era una locura, Kuroo parecía carecer de sentido de peligro o de la vergüenza; estaba loco y probablemente Tsukishima también lo estaba por encontrar excitante esa situación ¿Qué pasaba con él? Su corazón latía vertiginosamente presa de esa desconocida emoción que amenaza con tomar control de su cuerpo ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarse con él justo en ese momento? Era tan inconveniente.

– Mírame a los ojos y dime qué no me deseas – ordenó serio – Dímelo – Tsukishima se mordió el labio inferior. No podía, no podía hacerlo; no podía resistirse a Kuroo, lo deseaba, necesitaba volver a sentirse vivo – Lo supuse.

Kuroo reclamó su boca con brusca pasión que envió un torrente de placer que desembocó en su entrepierna. Su lengua envolvió la suya con lujuria y Tsukishima le mordió el labio inferior, y cuando sus dientes hicieron presión en la delicada piel el pelinegro dejó salir un gemido que le hizo estremecerse.

– He estado pensando en ti toda la maldita semana...– confesó deslizando una mano dentro de los pantalones del rubio y envolviendo firmemente su erección. – Si tú objetivo al rechazar mis llamadas era que te deseara más, entonces lo conseguiste. Te deseo como un loco. – Sus ojos oscurecidos lo miraron hambrientos. – Quiero joderte ahora.

Tsukishima tembló, él también lo deseaba. Quería sentirlo y que le hiciera sentir todo ese abrumador y ardiente placer otra vez – Kuroo... – gimoteó cuando el pelinegro apretó la punta de su erección – No deberíamos...está oficina... él podría...

– Tranquilo, será rápido...– comenzó a subirle la camisa con una mano poco a poco acariciándole la piel hasta llegar a sus pezones y pellizcarlos haciendo que su cuerpo vibrara de lujuria y desesperación, y que su espalda formara un arco. Estaba tan cerca de perderse a sí mismo, su cuerpo era un instrumento que solo Kuroo podía hacer funcionar, cada toque sobre su piel lo llenaba de necesidad. Cómo nadie, como nunca.

Estaba mal, Oikawa podía entrar en cualquier momento y verlos, pero no le importaba. Sus besos, furiosos, lo envolvían en un mar de puro placer y sus manos le hacían temblar llevándolo hasta el borde del deseo.

La forma en la que Kuroo tomaba el control de su cuerpo, como si le perteneciera, era ridículo; nunca se había sentido tan fuera de sí.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas con frenesí, la mano de Kuroo apisonaba cada vez más fuerte su erección enviando oleadas de dolor y placer a su columna vertebral. Sus jadeos y suspiros fueron ahogados por besos ardientes que lo hacían delirar. Quería mucho más, quería sentir su caliente miembro abrirse paso otra vez en su interior, rudo y sin compasión.

– Veámonos esta noche – mascullo contra su cuello. Kuroo succionó su labio inferior, mordió su mandíbula y trazó un camino de besos hasta su garganta erizándole la piel del cuello – Quiero volver a escuchar tus gritos de placer mientras te jodo…quiero volver a enterrarme en ti…quiero saborearte otra vez…

Tsukishima acarició el cuello del pelinegro y enredo los dedos en sus azabache haciendo cada vez más presión, el movimiento de sus caderas contra su mano se volvió errático y desenfrenado. Se sentía tan bien, todo ese placer y la expectativa de lo que podía ofrecerle lo estaban volviendo loco; iría a donde Kuroo pidiera, le entregaría su cuerpo a placer. Ya nada importaba, todo y todos podían irse a la mierda.

– ¡Oh! ¡Sí!...Kuroo…Quiero…hazlo– la fricción en su miembro, el placer que experimentaba por sus caricias, era demasiado y no lo suficiente. Su deseo solo aumentaba con sus palabras y la sola expectativa de lo que obtendría lo estaban llevando al límite máximo.

Kuroo succionó la piel de su clavícula y apretó sus pezones con tanta fuerza que dolía y a la vez le extasiaba. Sin dejar de frotar, el pelinegro presionó su miembro con más fuerza – Córrete para mí y gime mi nombre, Kei-chan.

Tsukishima dejó salir un gemido de reproche al escuchar ese tonto apodo, sin embargo su placer no se apagó. Los roncos suspiros y el aliento caliente de Kuroo contra su humedecida piel era demasiado. Su orgasmo de construía pieza a pieza, todo su cuerpo se tensó y el placer explotó dentro de él como un volcán y el nombre de Kuroo acompañado de un gemido prolongado escapo de sus labios, su cabeza dio vueltas y creyó ver luces de colores frente a sus ojos.

Jadeante y sin fuerza en el cuerpo, Tsukishima dejó que Kuroo lo sostuviera entre sus brazos, sintió como besaba la curvatura de su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios reclamándolos con una fiereza que renovó toda fuerza en su tembloroso cuerpo. La vitalidad volvió a su ser; vivo, renovado, sonrió y entre besos murmuró – Esta noche dame todo lo que tengas...usa mi cuerpo como te plazca…

Kuroo le devolvió una sonrisa ladina y ayudándole a bajar del escritorio apretó sus glúteos arrancándole un suspiro y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo – Después de este noche vas a ser tú quien va a correr detrás de mí...

Tsukishima sonrió – ¿Admites que me has estado siguiendo? ¿Debería preocuparme por eso?

– Nunca lo he negado – dijo mirándole a los ojos. Había algo magnético en ellos, algo que le atraía irrefrenablemente – No lo habría hecho si me hubieras dado una rotunda negativa, sé que me deseas tanto o probablemente más de lo que yo a ti.

– Eres muy arrogante.

– Y eso te encanta.

El rubio ahogó una risa, tenía razón. Odiaba a las personas arrogantes, sin embargo Kuroo y su arrogancia eran algo refrescante y gracioso – Será mejor que limpies tu desastre.

La sonrisa se Kuroo se ensanchó volviéndose casi perversa y traviesa – Bien, pero no me culpes por lo que pueda pasar.

Confundido, Tsukishima observó como Kuroo se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su entrepierna y con incredulidad vio cómo pasó la lengua por su labio inferior, y luego su cuerpo reaccionó con un escalofrío y sus manos se aferraron al borde de la mesa. Kuroo era un desquiciado, un loco que jugaba con su cuerpo como si le perteneciera y a quien parecía no importarle el momento o el lugar siempre y cuando obtuviera placer en ello ¿Realmente quería involucrarse con un hombre así? Era una locura impensable, pero sí.

Ya no iba a pensar en las consecuencias, nada importaba cuando estaba con él. Lo quería, lo deseaba e iba a disfrutarlo el tiempo que durara.

La puerta se abrió y la elegante figura de Oikawa se hizo presente, las orbes doradas de Tsukishima se desviaron de la revista entre sus manos y se posaron sobre él.

– ¿Podemos irnos ya? – preguntó con claro tono de indiferencia.

Oikawa hizo una ceja y lo miró con sospecha – ¿Sin quejas está vez?

– Tengo hambre y llevo esperando aquí casi vente minutos.

– ¿Es un reproche? – Oikawa sonrió – Si quieres que pasemos más tiempo juntos solo dilo, has estado muy solo en casa últimamente. – el castaño llegó hasta él y de un tirón lo atrajo pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo – Es normal que me extrañes – con una mano tomó rostro con el fin de darle un brusco beso y con la otra frotó su cintura arrancándole un ligero jadeó que hizo sonreía al mayor.

Tsukishima maldijo a su aún sensible cuerpo y a Kuroo por atreverse a hacer lo que hizo hace solo unos minutos. Si Oikawa lo notaba... sorpresivamente, el castaño se apartó de él y mirándolo de pies a cabeza sonrió, confundiéndolo ¿Había notado él sabor de Kuroo en sus labios o el olor de su cuerpo en su ropa? No, no estaría sonriendo así de haberlo hecho.

Había deseo en su mirada, una clase de deseo diferente al que había visto en los ojos de Kuroo y que le hizo preguntarse si irían a almorzar como habían planeado o si su camino tomaría un desvío.

* * *

 **.X.**

Akaashi detuvo en seco su andar causando que un par de personas chocarán contra su espalda. Estaba exhausto, su trabajo en el hospital requería de toda su concentración y sabía, por experiencias pasadas, lo que el cansancio hacía con la mente. Sin embargo estaba seguro de que no podía atribuir a su extenuación lo que sus ojos estaban apreciando; a unos metros en la acera contigua, mezclado entre un gran cúmulo de personas, una conocida cabellera rubia se alzaba por sobre las demás.

No era usual ver al rubio solo, sin embargo había ocasiones, cuando Oikawa se ausentaba de casa por ejemplo, en las que salía a tomar un respiro a su cafetería favorita. No le habría sorprendido que ese fuera el caso en esa ocasión, sin embargo esa cafetería estaba a más de diez cuadras y definitivamente no se encontraba dentro de un solitario y oscuro callejón.

Akaashi no se consideraba una persona a entrometida, su curiosidad podía ser fácilmente suprimida por su prudencia, sin embargo en esta ocasión era diferente. Conocía a Tsukishima desde que ambos usaban pañales y era consciente de las circunstancias de su vida y del extraño dilema moral en el que se encontraba.

Cruzó la calle con la señal del semáforo y lentamente asomó la cabeza por el callejón; dentro una silueta conocida fue aprisionada contra la pared por otra silueta fornida y de hombros anchos ¿Era enserio? ¿Tsukishima había accedido a continuar con esa inapropiada aventura? No era su asunto, lo sabía a la perfección. La vida de Tsukishima le pertenecía solo a él y debía respetar sus decisiones.

No debería entrometerse en sus asuntos, sin embargo no pudo evitar seguir detrás de esas siluetas que, tambaleándose, se perdían más y más dentro del callejón. Porque la imagen de un Tsukishima volviendo de su noche de bodas en un estado lamentable aun rondaba en su cabeza, sabía de lo que Oikawa era capaz, sabia de lo cruel que podía llegar a ser y de lo mucho que disfrutaba de esa crueldad. Era un hombre caprichoso y de cierta forma vanidoso, que disfrutaba de la envidia que despertaba poseer algo que otros también desean, también era un hombre orgulloso y celoso. No quería ni imaginarse lo que haría si descubriera lo que Tsukishima estaba haciendo.

La oscuridad caía sobre la ciudad, dificultando más su camino por aquel callejón que parecía estrecharse cada vez más. Elevó la cabeza hacia el cielo y observó cómo los tonos dorados y rojizos de la puesta de sol desaparecían convirtiéndose en oscuridad ¿Hacia bien en seguirlo? ¿Hacia bien en tratar de detenerlo? Era justo para Tsukishima querer buscar una experiencia diferente a la que Oikawa le ofrecía, se alegraba por él, sin embargo tenía el terrible presentimiento de que si mantenía su relación con aquel hombre, Kuroo, las consecuencias iban a ser terribles.

Se detuvo frente a un establecimiento cuyas luces de neón iluminaban la oscuridad que le rodeaba ¿Un bar? ¿Qué rayos hacia un bar en el rincón más profundo de una intrincada red de callejones? Sospechoso, ese lugar gritaba sospechoso ¿Tsukishima iba a estar bien ahí dentro con el hombre al que él mismo había catalogado como un loco?

Un corpulento hombre vestido de traje le permitió el pasó y caminó por un corto pasillo. Sin dudas era un lugar peculiar; pequeño, de aspecto confortable y elegante, distaba mucho de la imagen que se había pintado en su mente al apreciar la lúgubre fachada.

El sonido del saxofón acompañado de batería y trompeta lo envolvió. Akaashi amaba el jazz y sus acordes elegantes y sensuales, que lo enviaban a otro mundo.

En la pista de baile, iluminada como si fuera una luna llena en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, dos parejas bailaban al ritmo de la música. Era perfecto, un lugar excelente para escuchar música y charlar mientras se disfruta de un trago, o al menos eso fue lo que creyó hasta que sus retinas se ajustaron a la escasa luz que rodeaba la pista y entonces comprendió el porqué de su tan "exclusiva" ubicación.

– No puede ser – a pesar de ser una persona reservada y discreta, Akaashi no era alguien puritano. Era alguien de mente abierta y no se escandalizaba con facilidad, había tenido su cuota de "aventuras" después de abandonar su hogar y creyó que ya nada lo sorprendería, pero parecía que estaba equivocado.

Sobre los largos y semicirculares sofás de cuero negro que rodeaban la pista de baile, las parejas, una sobre la otra, se regalaban besos apasionados y caricias sensuales por sobre la ropa, sin llamar la atención, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Tabaco, alcohol, sexo y pasión, el ambiente estaba cubierto de una sensual mezcla de esencias que erizaron cada bello de su blanca piel ¿Dónde estaba Tsukishima?

Akaashi escudriñó cada rincón del salón, deteniéndose unos segundos en cada pareja que charlaba y besaba con pasión hasta detenerse en la esquina más alejada de la puerta. Ahí estaba, con esa cínica sonrisa que usaba para ocultar su nerviosismo y esa mirada burlona que hacía mucho tiempo no le veía mostrar. Sus ojos destellaban como nunca había visto ¿Estaba bien que lo dejara continuar? De alguna forma, parecía más animado de lo que jamás había visto. No quería quitarle eso, no después de todo por lo que había pasado.

No iba a hacerlo. Hablaría después con él, esa noche era solo suya.

De pronto, Akaashi pegó un ligero salto, sorprendido, al sentir como una cálida mano apretaba su hombro y de inmediato giró encontrándose con los ojos más dorados que jamás hubiera visto.

– Vienes solo – rasposa, profunda y sensual, esa voz viajó por sus tímpanos retumbando una y otra vez en su cabeza – ¿Cómo te llamas?

– No, lo siento. Ya me iba – tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para apartar los ojos de esos magnéticos e intensos dorados e instintivamente desviarlos en dirección al rubio.

– ¿Tan pronto? Pero si acabas de llegar – insistió. Sus dorados desviándose ligeramente en la dirección en la que sus azules miraban – ¿Eres amigo de Tsukki?

– Ah…No…

Akaashi nunca se había sentido tan torpe en toda su vida, "No estoy interesado" la repuesta que estaba en su cabeza no podía ser articulada con propiedad ¿Era el ambiente del lugar? ¿Era esa mano que aún continuaba sobre su hombro como si fuera natural? O ¿Era esa extraña persona que ahora mismo lo guiaba por el salón? ¿Qué era?

La forma en la que Kuroo llevaba el cigarrillo a sus labios, preso entre los dedos índice y corazón, de alzar levemente la barbilla y la fina curva que se formaba en sus labios antes de dejar fluir el humo en volutas que danzaban en aire hasta perderse en el salón era hipnotizante y lo envolvía en un sensual halo de masculinidad.

– ¿Estás asustado, Kei-chan? – dijo con voz profunda mientras que con el dedo índice elevaba su barbilla. – ¿A puesto a que nunca has estado en un sitio como este?

– No estoy asustado y deja de llamarme así – mustió con molestia. Nunca había estado en su sitio como ese, ni siquiera sabía que existieran lugares así, pero ¿Que podía haber esperado de un bar oculto dentro de un callejón?

Kuroo apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero sobre la mesa – ¿Por qué no? Creo que es lindo – largó una mano que el rubio tomó con una media sonrisa y lo atrajo hacia su pecho inclinándose sobre el respaldo del sofá y deslizó una de sus piernas entre sus muslos.

– Es estúpido – susurró en un suspiro. Las manos sobre su cadera quemaban por sobre la ropa. Apoyó las palmas sobre su pecho apretando ligeramente los músculos de los pectorales antes de deslizarlas hasta su cuello. – Odio que me llamen así. – le recordaba a Oikawa y no era un recuerdo agradable.

– Entonces, solo voy a llamarte Kei. También me gusta – todo era tan lento, sus manos paseándose de sus caderas hasta los glúteos y muslos, y la fricción de su rodilla contra su entrepierna. Una lentitud de le abrazaba en urgencia y necesidad, sacudiendo lo más profundo de su ser – Eres muy sexy.

– Lo sé.

– ¿Quién es el arrogante ahora? – una sensual risa fluyó de sus labios inundando sus sentidos. El calor que de sus labios desprendía era tan atrayente que inconveniente se lamió los labios, Kuroo gruñó encantado y de pronto la distancia desapareció.

Tabaco, alcohol y sensualidad mezclados en una combinación peligrosa en labios de un hombre que gritaba peligro, paralizaron sus sentidos envolviéndolo en un abandono total. Todo era tan nuevo para él, cada sacudida de su cuerpo, el deseo que emanaba del cuerpo contrario y del el suyo, y esa febril lujuria que era alimentada por la música y el ambiente.

Amplificaba cada emoción conocida y desconocida, le excitaba.

– Tu amigo está aquí – murmuró Kuroo succionando su labio inferior, Tsukishima dejó salir un suspiró y con los ojos tan empañados como los cristales de sus anteojos le miró sin comprender a que se refería – Estaba siguiéndonos por el callejón. Es lindo.

¿Siguiéndolos? ¿Alguien los siguió? Ese conocimiento devolvió un poco de raciocinio enviando oleadas de alerta a su confundida mente ¿Quién los siguió? Kuroo sonreía mostrando ligeramente sus blancos dientes, divertido por la situación. El rubio trató de voltear, pero Kuroo frustró sus planes tomándole del mentón y volviendo a estampar sus labios contra los suyos, jugueteando con su lengua.

– Kuroo – saludó una voz más grave y profunda, Tsukishima reconoció claramente la voz y recordó vagamente el nombre de su dueño, Bokuto; Kuroo volvió a sonreír y lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. – Encontré a un amigo de Tsukki.

Los avellana lo escudriñaron de arriba a abajo deteniéndose sobre sus ojos. Akaashi se removió incómodo, buscando una salida que sabía sería imposible y posó su mirada sobre el rubio que se limpiaba los rastros de saliva de su labio inferior con el dorso del dedo índice.

– Tsukishima...

– Akaashi...

Ambos, apreciaron el nerviosismo del otro en la expresión de sus ojos ¿Que iba a pasar ahora? Ninguno esperaba encontrarse en esta situación El ambiente se volvió extraño, una molesta timidez invadió al rubio al tiempo que el pelinegro se sentaba junto a él.

– Akaashi... Bonito nombre – murmuró Bokuto sentándose a la izquierda de Akaashi.

– Akaashi ¿Que estás...

– Lo sentó – se apresuró a decir Akaashi – Estaba preocupado por ti y no pude evitar seguirte.

Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de rosa ¡Akaashi lo había visto todo! Desde lo que sucedió en el callejón hasta que llegaron al bar – No hay de qué preocuparse, estoy bien...

El pelinegro sonrió – Lo sé, parecía muy cómodo hace unos momentos. Lamento haber interrumpido – observó cómo las mejillas del rubio se encendían aún más y reprimió una carcajada. Estaba nervioso, ese ambiente y las miradas de ambos hombres sobre ellos le hacían sentir tan vulnerable, sin embargo la presencia del rubio lo hacía soportable.

– Así que ustedes dos son amigos – habló Kuroo, quien llevaba otro cigarrillo a su boca.

– ¿Son cercanos? – preguntó Bokuto, quien, rechazando los cigarrillos de Kuroo, bebió de un solo tragó el contenido de un vaso de whisky. – ¿Confían en uno en el otro?

Tsukishima alzó una ceja ¿A que venían esas preguntas? Y ¿Por qué el ambiente había cambiado tan abruptamente? Fijó su mirada en Kuroo, que lo miraba con una sonrisa tan perversa y divertirá que le erizó la piel. Nunca podría adivinar en que estaba pensando. La melodía cesó y de inmediato fue reemplazada por una más suave y sensual que llenó el silencio en su mesa.

– Así es, lo somos – respondió Akaashi ante la confusión del rubio. Tenía la ligera sospecha de a dónde quería ir esas dos personas – Tsukishima y yo somos muy cercanos – dicho eso tomó el hombro del rubio y lo acercó a él – Quieren que nos besemos. – susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que solo él le escuchara.

– ¿Que...? – era una broma ¿Cierto? El sentido del humor de Akaashi siempre había sido peculiar, sin embargo no parecía estar bromeando en esta ocasión. – ¿Akaashi...?

El aludido vio en dirección a Kuroo y luego a Bokuto quienes sonreían expectantes antes de volver al rubio – Esta bien se no quieres hacerlo – Akaashi se mostraba indiferente, pero en su interior libraba una batalla entre tomar a Tsukishima y marcharse, y quedarse y dejarse llevar como había visto al rubio hacer hace solo unos instantes ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Dónde había quedado toda la prudencia de la que se jactaba? – Puedo excusarme e irme, pero terminarías solo con ellos y tendrás que...

– No...– no estaba asustado, ya no era un niño y comprendía que esa clase de situaciones a veces ocurrían, pero jamás imaginó que se vería envuelto en una. – Yo...– Un escalofrío atravesó su columna vertebral, todo eso era tan extraño ¿En verdad estaba considerándolo? No le disgustaba Akaashi, pero...

– Tienes miedo...– las palabras de Kuroo tenían cierta burla juguetona, con un deje de provocación escondida. – No te asustes, atrévete y hazlo. – sintió el inconfundible aroma del tabaco mezclado con su aliento chocar contra su cuello – Quiero verte besarlo como si lo estuvieras haciendo conmigo.

Como era posible que las palabras de ese hombre le resultarán tan estimulantes, el deseo de complacerlo y la certeza de que encontraría su propio placer al hacerlo era cada vez más fuerte.

Un rebelde y atrevido impulso nació de su pecho ¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¿Qué se lo impedía? Nada. Giró todo su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a Akaashi y con manos temblorosas, pero decididas tomo su rostro encontrando su mirada. El pelinegro asintió y Tsukishima se sintió aliviado al percatarse de que estaba tan nervioso y entusiasmado como él. Se dio impulso como un adolecente inseguro que no sabía cómo dar el primer paso y decidió que era hora de era hora de cumplir con la extraña fantasía que se había formado en su mente.

Comenzó con un beso su barbilla, luego sobre la comisura de sus labios y por último, prosiguió a besar sus labios, suaves, delgados y con un toque de vainilla. Akaashi movió su cuerpo, acercándose más hacia él; sintió su calor y su aliento mezclarse con el suyo, llevó una mano hasta su brazo y lo apretó, con la otra acaricio su cuello y Tsukishima gimió. Sintió una placentera punzada en su bajo vientre, había algo en todo eso que lo volvía demasiado morboso y estimulante, eran las miradas sobre ellos; intensas y llenas de lujuria. Calentaban sus cuerpos y volvían más frenéticos sus besos, toda la vergüenza y la duda fue reemplazada por pasión, una creciente excitación y euforia.

Entre besos fuertes y rápidos, el calor abraso sus cuerpos que se enredaron hasta el punto en que ya no se podía distinguir donde comenzaba uno y termina el otro – Parece que están disfrutando la vista – susurró Akaashi mientras deslizaba su labios hasta su cuello hasta que Tsukishima enredó los dedos en su cabello y gimió por más.

Solo un poco, entre abrió los ojos y todo su cuerpo se estremeció; dos miradas, una dorada frente a él y otra avellana detrás, brillando como la luna llena rodeada de oscuridad, era impresionante y excitante. Su mesa se volvió un universo diferente del que los rodeaba, debería de haber sentido pánico; estaban en un sitio desconocido, con dos hombres prácticamente desconocidos y haciendo algo que despertaba sensaciones desconocida, sin embargo todo parecía tan bien y correcto.

De repente un par extra de manos de unió a las que le acariciaban y su nuca fue atacada con ahínco por unos candentes labios – Bokuto ¿Sabes que es mejor que ser un espectador? – Tsukishima se mordió los labios y arqueó la espalda echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

– Formar parte del espectáculo – exclamó al tiempo que acaricia el lóbulo de la oreja de Akaashi con la lengua quien gimotea debido a la sorpresa y repentino placer que esa acción acompañada del movimiento de sus manos sobre su cuerpo provocó. – Déjenos formar parte del espectáculo – el calor que le invadió en la entrepierna fue insoportable; su piel, su cuerpo, todo estaba en llamas. Su necesidad, deseo y lujuria fueron alimentados por cada toque de esas manos sobre su cuerpo, impidiéndole pensar en nada más.

– Verte así me provoca, Kei – Kuroo pegó su cuerpo contra su espalda, estaba duro y eso lo excito hasta la locura – Te deseo…– sus palabras, fueron la chispa que avivó el fuego que corría por sus venas. Se sentía perverso teniendo esas manos sobre su cuerpo, era inapropiado, indecente y se sentía malditamente bien.

Entonces una nueva sensación nació en él y se percató de que no había sido el mismo por años. No tenía que guardar las apariencias, no tenía que fingir, era solo él y se sentía tan bien…

* * *

 **.X.**

Akaashi dejó escapar un prolongado gemido que resonó en el pequeño cubículo ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Todo recuerdo y pensamiento era confuso en su mente. Recordaba haber besado a Tsukishima, sentir otras manos sobre su cuerpo, desprenderse de una de sus fuentes de calor y... ¿Qué pasó después?

– Hueles muy bien – sus manos acarician su cintura y abdomen por debajo de la ropa. Akaashi enredó los dedos en su suave cabello al tiempo que Bokuto pellizca sus pezones endureciéndolos y enviando deliciosas pulsaciones a su entrepierna – Akaashi...– sintió su respiración chocar contra su piel, caliente y sensual.

– ¡Bokuto-san! – jadeó tirando de su cabello arrancándole un gemido placentero, que no hizo más que excitarlo.

¿Drogas? No, estaba plenamente consciente cuando accedió a subir a su auto, también lo estaba cuando aceptó subir a su habitación. Entonces ¿Qué pasó? ¡Oh! ¡Si! Fue un beso, un solo maldito beso, que tuvo el efecto que tendría la droga más poderosa sobre su cuerpo ¿Era eso normal? Su mente científica no podía creerlo, pero a su cuerpo le importaba una mierda. Ya se había abandonado.

Su cuello recibió una lluvia de besos y mordiscos que arrancaron múltiples gemidos de su garganta – ¡Oh! Por favor...– jadeó. El deseo vibraba en cada fibra de su cuerpo, todavía no lo había penetrado y estaba a punto de correrse.

– Por favor ¿Qué? – el pelinegro entreabrió los ojos encontrándose con unos dorados que destellaban con anhelo y pasión. Sus manos no se detuvieron en ningún momento, frotaban, pellizcaban, apretaban y tiraban de sus pezones arrancando gemidos que solo aumentaban de volumen.

Akaashi apretó más su agarre en su cabello – Jodeme, aquí ahora. Jodeme...– los labios de Bokuto se curvaron en una inquietante y sensual sonrisa y sus ojos destellaron traviesos.

Cazó sus labios como un depredador, atacándolos sin compasión – Voy a joderte en este elevador, en el pasillo, contra la puerta de mi habitación y por último sobre mi cama...– volvió a besarlo con toda pasión y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos giró su cuerpo apretándolo contra la pared. Jadeante, Akaashi balanceó su trasero contra su erección, recibiendo un gemido ronco de labios de Bokuto.

– Maldición ¡Sí! – Era maravillosa la forma en la que su cuerpo reaccionaba, no podía esperar a tenerlo dentro, no podía esperar a sentirle arremeter su entrada con todas sus fuerzas. No se había sentido tan necesitado en toda su vida.

Con dedos hábiles, Bokuto le desabrochó los pantalones y los deslizó hasta sus muslos separándole las piernas. El sonido del zipper hizo pulsar su ya humedecida entrada en anticipación, giró su rostro y de inmediato su cuerpo tembló y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

– Lo sé, gracias – murmuró Bokuto, con total satisfacción sosteniendo su imponente erección entre sus manos.

¿Es muy tarde para huir? No, no quería huir. Su cuerpo se mantuvo contra la pared temblando, expectante a las manos que se paseaban por sus glúteos apretándolos sin pudor. La espera lo estaba matando, lo envolvía en una tormenta de desesperación y deseo. Quería perderse en él. Entonces, apretó los dientes y dejó salir un gemido gutural al tiempo que uno de sus dedos se introducía. Impulsó la cadera hacia atrás en una orden silenciosa que Bokuto acató introduciendo otro dedo y moviéndolos con tal calma que Akaashi no pudo creer que estuviera apuntó de correrse.

Su lentitud, su precisión y la ardiente fricción en su interior lo enloquecían al punto en que sus gemidos se volvieron gritos de éxtasis.

Bokuto mordió su nuca y lamió el área con sensualidad antes de introducir un tercer dedo que le hizo delirar – Estás muy mojado...¿Crees que podría...

– ¡Si! Por favor...

Akaashi no fue capaz de recordar cuando o si alguna vez se sintió tan necesitado como lo estaba en ese momento, nunca había sentido tanto deseo por un hombre al que acababa de conocer. Jamás se había planteado buscar sexo de una sola noche, la idea siempre fue impensable para él, sin embargo con Bokuto fue tan sencillo como parpadear. Solo bastaron un par de palabras y una agradable y sugerente sonrisa que poco ocultaba sus intenciones.

Bokuto le separó los glúteos y acercó la punta rozando su entrada, y el contacto de la carne caliente contra la sensible de su entrada tensó su cuerpo. – Estás muy apretado...relájate – murmuró con dificultad.

Contuvo la respiración y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba disfrutando de cada interminable centímetro de esa piel caliente introduciéndose. Sufriendo y disfrutando por partes iguales de el ardor y presión en su entrada, de las manos cuyas uñas se enterraron en su cadera, del aliento y respiración de Bokuto sobre su nuca.

El bicolor se detuvo solo unos segundos y el pelinegro no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido de protesta que inmediatamente se convierte en un grito ante el atrevimiento de clavársela en una sola estocada.

Su pecho pegado a su espalda quemaba y su erección enterrada hasta la raíz en su entrada ardía, pulsaba en cada una de sus venas, era el infierno y la gloria. – ¡Mierda!...¡Mierda!...– Bokuto salió, despacio, suave y lento, sujetó sus caderas con decisión y se impulsó hacia adelante atravesándolo con una violenta estocada. Ambos gritaron al unísono y un sensual baile de estocadas secas e intensas acompañado de una orquesta que gemidos, gritos, jadeos, sollozos y vulgares incoherencias dio inicio.

– Eso es – el pelinegro bajó la cabeza pero Bokuto le tiró del cabello obligándolo a levantarla – Te mueves muy bien...– masculló girando su cabeza y besándolo una y otra vez. Furioso y sublime.

¿Lo hacía? ¿Se estaba moviendo? Su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada descarga eléctrica que provocaba cada certera envestida. Se sentía mareado, sofocado y al punto del colapso. El placer se profundizó y se retorció furioso en su pecho. Sin escapatoria, sin salida, estaba perdido en Bokuto – ¡Destrózame! ¡Hazlo!

Su voz era irreconocible incluso para Akaashi, la intensidad que lo llenó en cuando Bokuto golpeó su próstata fue más de lo que su cuerpo pudo soportar y le obligó a gritar como poseso. Sus manos arañaron las paredes del ascensor y cuando creyó que no podía ser más intenso, el bicolor agilizó el ritmo y jadeó completamente ido.

Akaashi cerró los ojos entregándose a las nuevas sacudidas tan violentas y aceleradas que amenazaban con destrozarlo por completo. Su entrada se contrajo en cada embestida y su erección palpitó anunciando el clímax. La esencia de su orgasmo inundó sus fosas nasales hasta estallar en una explosión que envió oleada tras oleada de estremecimientos uno más intenso que el otro a su cuerpo. Sus labios temblaron y se dejó ir con un gemido frenético y desesperado.

El calor abrasador de la semilla de Bokuto disparándose a chorros en su interior le hizo convulsionarse hasta deslizarse al suelo con el cuerpo contrario aun arremetiendo contra él.

Paz, tranquilidad y un inmenso y agradable calor envolvieron su cuerpo, su orgasmo aún pulsaba con pequeñas descargas que contraían su entrada aún llena. Toda experiencia anterior de pronto se volvió sosa y aburrida, no podía siquiera compararse a lo que acababa de experimentar. Era una locura, demasiado buena para ser cierta, sin embargo lo era, la prueba de su pasión se deslizaba en hilos blanquecinos por la pared.

Tras unos segundos la razón volvió por momentos a su mente, su cuerpo aún vibrante fue girado y sus labios atrapados con vigor por una boca ansiosa y picante.

– Sexo en el elevador, listo – murmuró sobre sus labios, como si estuviera tachando la acción de una lista. Akaashi se levantó apoyándose contra la pared en un recorrido que parecía imposible, las piernas le temblaban como gelatina, no respondían, sus manos temblaron y antes de que resbalara al suelo, Bokuto lo sostuvo de la cintura y volvió a plantarle un beso fogoso – ¿Continuamos?

Era una broma ¿Cierto? Su rostro, esa sonrisa y el brillo de emoción en sus ojos volvieron a atraparlo y entonces se percató de que no estaba bromeando, iba a continuar y su cuerpo estaba más que dispuesto a seguirle el juego.

* * *

 **.X.**

Desde el portal del cuarto de baño, Kuroo contempló el cuerpo desnudo que yacía dormido sobre su cama. Perfecto, no había otra palabra para definirlo, su blanca piel de porcelana resaltaba sobre las sabanas negras de satén; cada parte de él, hasta la más pequeña, bastaba para llevarlo al éxtasis.

Se aproximó hacia la cama como un felino, devorándolo con la mirada, y deslizó la sabana que cubría la parte baja de su cuerpo hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo y a su merced. Era extraordinario que, a pesar de haberlo tenido retorciéndose debajo de él solo hace unos minutos, su cuerpo aun lo deseara. No era suficiente, su pasión solo aumentaba en lugar de decrecer ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacía tan especial a Tsukishima Kei? ¿Qué lo diferenciaba de sus anteriores amantes?

Una belleza, sin dudad lo era; sus labios, naturalmente rosa, estaban inyectados de un rojo intenso y tentador, sus hebras doradas adheridas a su frente y parte del rostro le daban un aspecto rebelde y su piel, tan blanca y delicada, le invitaba a lamerla. Tentado, deslizó su mano sobre la parte posterior de su muslo y rozó con los dedos la carne sensible hasta llegar a sus glúteos. Tsukishima se removió sin despertarse.

Kuroo sonrió, era imposible resistirse a tocarlo, a querer probarlo, ansiaba deleitarse con su sabor. Arrodillándose sobre la cama, Kuroo se inclinó y trazó un camino de besos y caricias de sus muslos hasta sus firmes glúteos; volviendo más acelerada la respiración del rubio. Volvió a sonreír extasiado por su reacción, despierto o dormido, Tsukishima no dejaba de tentarlo. Era tan inesperadamente excitante, detenerse ya no era una opción. Mordió uno de sus glúteos arrancándole un jadeo y los separó con ambas manos.

Tsukishima aun dormía aferrándose a la almohada con ambas manos y el imperioso deseo de hacerlo gritar se instaló en su pecho, era otra novedad de las muchas que probablemente descubriría. Se inclinó hacia delante, con la nariz a una pulgada de la rosada entrada del rubio y se lamio los labios; quería golpear ferozmente su nuevamente palpitante erección contra su estrecho canal en ese mismo momento ¿En algún momento estaría saciado de él? quería descubrir la respuesta.

Comenzó a lamer el círculo rosáceo de músculos provocando que esta se contrajera al tiempo que Tsukishima gemía y el deseo de hundirse en cuerpo, mezclarse con su aroma y sabor se hizo más fuerte. Cediendo a la tentación, introdujo su lengua hasta lo más profundo de su resbaladizo túnel y saboreó la esencia de ambos mezclados. Sus manos apretaron sus glúteos y su lengua buscó, travieso el punto que sabía lo haría volver del mundo de los sueños. Entonces, las caderas del rubio se elevaron y un dulce grito escapó de sus labios.

– ¡¿Qué…Kuroo…¿Qué estas…Ahh – su entrada pulsaba alrededor de su lengua y la sintió humedecerse al tiempo que lo penetraba más profundo y retorcía la lengua. – De-Detente…– susurró en un jadeo que le hizo sonreír. No iba a detenerse y era obvio que Tsukishima no quería que se detuviera. Su cadera se balanceaba cada vez más rápido contra su lengua y los gemidos y suspiros que se deslizaban de sus labios eran cada vez más fuertes y excitantes.

– Si quisieras que me detuviera no estarías gimiendo así – dijo Kuroo masajeando sus glúteos antes de apartarse e introducir dos dedos en su entrada – No hay mejor forma para despertarse que está, Kei. No me molestaría que hicieras lo mismo conmigo – era adorable con esa mirada molesta y avergonzada en el rostro, era excitante la forma en la que se debatía entre la molestia y el placer que sus dedos de proporcionaban. Le provocaba querer molestarlo más.

– ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó enterrando las uñas en la almohada.

El pelinegro hundió sus dedos hasta la base alcanzando ese dulce punto que le hizo arquear la espalda; el rubio mordió sus labios suprimiendo el sensual gemido que tanto ansiaba escuchar. Le encantaba lo obstinado que era – Más de media noche.

– ¿Ya es tan tarde? – murmuró tratando, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, de levantarse – Tengo que...

– No – susurró Kuroo impidiéndole moverse apoyando la mano sobre su espalda baja – Aún no – dijo sacando los dedos de su entrada y recibiendo un gruñido de protesta – Te deseo, Kei. Deja que te joda hasta saciarme… – sus carnosos y atrevidos labios se arquean con desfachatez cuando guío su mano hasta sus labios y comenzó a besarlos uno a uno limpiando con la lengua los restos su dulce néctar.

– ¿Seguro que puedes? Te vez cansado.

Ahí estaba otra vez, ese cambio que tanto lo excitaba, era tan sensual la forma en la que sus ojos obstinados ojos le retaban. Era una belleza salvaje que esperaba ser domada con rudeza.

– ¿Ya te dije que me encantas?

– Siéntete libre de decírmelo cuanto quieras. – dijo elevando las caderas y presionando las contra la tela de la toalla que cubría su ya muy notoria erección.

Era maravilloso, quería saborear hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo, despacio, devorarlo por completo. Qué no gritara ningún otro nombre más que el suyo, le hacía sentir como un adolescente impaciente y ansioso. Su cuerpo era una vendaval de lujuria y tentación que solo él podía controlar, no podía esperar, no quería esperar para estar dentro suyo.

– Me encantas – repitió Kuroo. Posó ambas manos a cada lado de su cadera sintiendo una desesperada e inexplicable ansiedad, presionó contra su entrada y mezclando su mirada con la suya se abrió paso en su interior – ¡Maldición! Eres condenadamente caliente – su entrada le apretó con fuerza, caliente, húmeda y estrecha, era un infierno de placer. Los jadeos y suspiros que el rubio soltaba estuvieron a punto de conseguir que perdiera la cabeza.

Hundió su rostro en su cuello mientras de enterraba lentamente en él, disfrutando de sus gemidos y de la mirada llena de impaciencia y necesidad que esos resplandecientes dorados le regalaban. Tsukishima olía a fresas, excitación y sexo, su voz era tan sensual, sus labios sexys y su canal húmedo y resbaladizo. Era perfecto, como si estuviera hecho solo pare él.

– Más rápido...Kuroo, por favor...– había un profundo deseo en su voz y una desesperada necesidad en sus ojos. Ansioso por molestarlo, se detuvo a la mitad del camino y masajeó con una mano su redondo trasero, Tsukishima elevó más la cadera ofreciéndose sin un atisbo de vergüenza.

– Goloso, como una puta – sensual, atrevido, sexy, erótico y perverso. Era tan difícil no desearlo, una tarea imposible no tocarlo. No podía culpar a Oikawa por querer mantenerlo encerrado en su habitación, él también lo haría se fuera suyo, sin embargo sería un crimen no presumirlo al mundo. – Tranquilo – masculló elevando la mano de su trasero y tomando impulso antes de volver a estamparla contra la firme piel. El sonido de piel chocando contra piel resonó en sus oídos haciendo eco y un ligero ardor cosquilleó en su palma.

Tsukishima lanzó un grito ahogado contra la almohada y arqueó la espalda enterrándose hasta la raíz de una sola estocada. Sus paredes internas se ciñeron sobre su miembro como si estuviera succionándolo, su miembro pulsó al ritmo de los músculos de su entrada. Magnífico, extraordinario, nunca había experimentado nada tan caliente como eso.

Despacio y procurando no dejar evidencias le besó de la nuca hasta la espalda y acarició con suaves círculos su cadera y espalda baja hasta detenerse justo sobre un moretón negro rojizo a un costado de la pelvis. Kuroo frunció el ceño y presionó el área con la yema de los dedos arrancando un ligero quejido de dolor del rubio.

– Eso duele – se quejó el rubio removiéndose hasta que sus miradas chocaron.

– ¿Que pasó aquí? – preguntó aun acariciando el área amoratada. Tenía un aspecto terrible, opacaba la belleza de su piel.

– Debí haberme golpeado en alguna parte, no le prestes atención – murmuró tratando de restarle importancia. Kuroo volvió a fruncir el ceño, parecía haber sido un golpe demasiado fuerte para haber dejado una marca como esa ¿Qué clase de persona no lo notaría? – ¿Podrías moverte ya? – un ligero empujón lo sacó de sus pensamientos y un gruñido se deslizó de sus labios.

– Por supuesto – dijo con una sonrisa – Pero antes...– se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de ese hematoma y repartió besos sobre él tratando de convertir el dolor en placer y enorgulleciéndose por los suspiros del rubio. Deslizó su miembro hasta la punta de su entrada y volvió a enterrarse hasta la empuñadura, adoptó un ritmo salvaje e implacable, deleitándose con los gritos que nacían del placer y perdiendo cada vez más la cabeza con cada pulsación sobre su miembro.

Tsukishima se retorcía pidiéndole más y más, sus manos se aferraron a la almohada como si eso pudiera salvarlo de ahogarse en el placer. Kuroo deslizó una mano y masajeó su miembro que goteaba y pulsaba por el placer que le proporcionaba cada golpe a su interior. Lo estaba disfrutando, cada estremecimiento, cada grito, jadeó, sollozos y cada lágrima que de placer que se deslizaba de sus ojos eran la prueba.

Se dejó controlar por la lujuria y lo penetró con movimientos más salvajes y frenéticos, golpeando siempre en ese punto que le hacía apretarse más. Sin dejar de taladrarle y con un movimiento rápido, que no requirió de mucho esfuerzo, le dio la vuelta y le siguió penetrando con intensidad mientras admiraba su rostro sonrojado y como su extasiada mirada brillaba inundada de lágrimas de placer, placer que él le estaba dando.

La necesidad y el deseo, que debían estar saciados, crecían, era algo totalmente nuevo y nada desagradable. Era interesante, quería ver hasta que magnitud podía llegar a desear a Tsukishima, quería saber cuándo podía hacerle desearle antes de cansarse...

* * *

 **.X.**

Cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de él y dejó salir un suspiro, su cuerpo, débil y cansado, aún temblaba con los vestigios de sus múltiples orgasmos ¿Cómo pudo dejar que el deseo consumiera todo de él? Era una locura, no podía ser posible y sin embargo, ahí estaba, abrazándose a sí mismo en un vano intento de suprimir los estremecimientos de su cuerpo.

– ¿Tsukishima?

El rubio dio un ligero salto de sorpresa y giró hacia la voz – ¡Akaashi! – casi no lo reconoció, tenía el cabello desordenado, la ropa desarreglada, sostenía sus zapatos en las manos y su voz, era tan ronca y rasposa que no parecía suya. – ¿Viniste aquí con...¿Enserio? – creyó que se había ido a casa después de que él y Kuroo se marcharán, está era la sorpresa más grande que pidiera haber recibido.

El pelinegro miró por el rabillo del ojo la puerta por la que había salido y en silencio, caminó hacia el ascensor con Tsukishima detrás. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, era un momento extraño ¿Que deberían hacer ahora? ¿Charlar sobre su experiencia como dos grandes amigas? No, ambos eran demasiado reservados como para hablar sobre eso a detalle, o al menos Tsukishima lo era. Entonces ¿Cómo deberían romper el silencio?

– Tsukishima – le llamó Akaashi; el aludido volteó – Besas muy bien.

Dejando salir un pequeño lamento, Tsukishima se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos tratando de cubrir el sonrojó en sus mejillas ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre tan directo? – No lo digas...

Akaashi palmeó su espalda y le dio una conciliadora y divertida sonrisa que aligero la presión del momento – Es un cumplido, te aseguro que él también lo piensa – su sonrojó se extendió hasta sus orejas y la sonrisa del pelinegro se ensanchó. Al menos él se estaba divirtiendo – Te ves destrozado.

A través de sus dedos contempló el reflejo que la pared del elevador le devolvía y confirmo que "Destrozado" era la palabra perfecta para describir su aspecto – Tu no te ves mejor que yo.

– Lo sé – murmuró dejando que sus mejillas se tiñeran levemente de carmin. Fue una noche larga, la más larga de su vida – Son las tres de la mañana ¿Vas a pasar la noche en mi casa?

– ¿Puedo?

– Por supuesto – respondió Akaashi haciendo una pasua – No vas a dejar de verlo ¿Verdad? – Tsukishima negó con la cabeza con decisión – Solo ten cuidado...¿De acuerdo?

– ¿Tú vas a seguir viéndolo?

Akaashi se removió – ¿A él? No – tanto Kuroo como Bokuto, no parecían la clase de personas que se comprometían, comprendía eso. No esperaba más de lo que ya había obtenido y tampoco lo quería. – ¿Vas a estar bien cuando vuelvas a casa?

Tsukishima asintió. Oikawa no pasaría la noche en casa, era el día de la semana en el que vería a su amante o a uno de sus amantes, y probablemente no lo vería hasta el anochecer. Estaba cubierto y esperaba continuar así hasta que su relación con Kuroo terminara…

Volvió a la mansión cerca de las ocho, las pocas horas que durmió no ayudaron a reducir el peso del cansancio sobre su cuerpo, sus piernas temblaban como flan con cada escalón que subía, sus muslos hormigueaban y la cadera lo estaba matando. Solo quería tumbarse sobre la cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente, pero probablemente no podría hacerlo.

– ¿Te divertiste anoche? Kei-chan – sentado en el sofá individual junto al arco que divide la pequeña biblioteca de su dormitorio con la cama, Oikawa lo miraba penetrante. – Llame a casa de tus padres y me dijeron que no pasaste la noche ahí ¿Dónde estabas?

Sin inmutarse por el tono autoritario del castaño, Tsukishima respondió – Estaba con Akaashi, fuimos a beber y él me dejo quedarme en su casa. Estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo – técnicamente no estaba mintiendo, estuvieron, sin saberlo, en el mismo edificio todo el tiempo.

Él lo llamó con una mano y a regañadientes Tsukishima tuvo que acercarse y cuando estuvo frente a él lo atrajo con violencia a su regazo – Tu eres de mi propiedad, no puedes salir de noche sin decírmelo. – Tsukishima resistió la dolorosa presión de su brazo desviando la cabeza, acción que el castaño aprovechó para hundir la nariz en su cuello – Hueles diferente ¿Con quién te revolcaste? Zorra.

Tsukishima rodó los ojos, probablemente a Oikawa no le importaba en absoluto eso, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que solo estaba buscando una excusa para castigarlo. Disfrutaba demasiado haciéndolo, le daba placer.

Frunció él lentamente las cejas – ¿No hablas? ¿Debería tomar tu mutismo como un sí?

– Tómalo como quieras, tu sabes que nada pasó – de nada servía tratar de razonar con él, no iba a malgastar su energía tratando de convencerlo. Nunca lo había logrado antes, no iba a malgastar la poca energía que le quedaba ahora porque al parecer iba a necesitarla.

– ¿Lo sé? ¿En verdad? – Estrechándolo aún más con un brazo, le cubrió el cuello de besos y mordiscos – Siempre tan frio – le reprocho con rabia – Sera mejor que aprendas a obedecerme, ya estoy harto de tener a un tempano de hielo entre mis brazos – de un solo tirón de despojo de su camisa y contemplo su blanca piel antes de acerarse y morder uno de sus pezones. Dolía, estaba acostumbrado a ese dolor.

– Compraste mi cuerpo, no mi sumisión.

Oikawa sonrió liberándole de la presión de su cintura – Lo sé, conseguir tu obediencia es mi placer personal. Pero…– presionó las palmas sobre su cadera enterrando los dedos dolorosamente y de un solo movimiento lo arrojó al suelo – Ya me estoy cansando. Si no me obedeces pronto, entonces vas a obligarme a ser más drástico contigo. – se levantó de su asiento, se aproximó a él y le tomó el mentón con una mano – ¿Lo entiendes? Kei-chan.

El rubio se deshizo de su agarre desviándola cabeza, odiaba ese tonto y despectivo apodo, odiaba que lo tocara. Odiaba estar casado con él, pero esa esa era su vida y de alguna forma fue su elección.

– Siempre tan digno – mustio con molestia – Esta noche vas a abrir las piernas para mí y espero que al fin olvides ese estúpido orgullo tuyo. – caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo antes de abrirla – No hagas nada que pueda destara mi ira, los tengo en mis manos ¿Qué no se te olvide?

Se incorporó del suelo dejando salir un sonoro suspiro después de incorporarse del suelo y se dejó caer sobre el suave colchón de la cama. Su vida era estúpida y aburrida, estaba ya cansado de todo y de todos; no podía solamente dejar a Oikawa, él no permitiría semejante humillación, jamás dejaría que lastimara así su orgullo. Era perfectamente consciente de que las consecuencias serían devastadoras si descubría su engaño, sin embargo iba a correr el riesgo, era su única salida de esa vida.

Kuroo era el único que podía hacerle olvidar todo, era la única persona con la que podía sentirse libre. Vivo. Como nunca antes se había sentido, como nunca nadie le había hecho sentir, ya no tenía ninguna duda, iba a continuar con viéndolo. El tiempo que durara, hasta que su cuerpo ya no desatara pasión en él y entonces guardaría ese recuerdo en su memoria.

No iba a amarlo y sabía que Kuroo tampoco lo amaría, porque no eran esa clase de personas, porque no buscaban esa clase de relación.

* * *

 **.x. Gracias por leer .x.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Propuesta irresistible**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

 **.X. Actualización .X.**

 **Después de mucho tiempo ya estoy de vuelta con este fic XD habría querido hacerlo antes, pero la laptop viejita que usaba murió :')**

 **Lamento la demora.**

* * *

 **.X.**

Sentado en silencio, con un semblante que mostraba total serenidad e indiferencia, Tsukishima escuchaba el monótono tic-tac del reloj, extrañamente acompasado el latir de su corazón, mientras observaba al pelinegro frente a él.

Llevaba haciendo esto desde hace tiempo y en ningún momento se sintió tan nervioso como ahora.

– Tsukishima – habló el pelinegro, más serio de lo que usualmente era; el cuerpo del rubio se tensó – Es negativo...como siempre...

Sus hombros se relajaron, dejó salir un suspiro involuntario de alivió y miró a Akaashi, quien sonreía ligeramente; parecía que realmente estaba disfrutando esto.

– ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

– Como cada mes – respondió tendiéndole una pequeña bolsa blanca de papel – Añadí algo extra en esta ocasión, sé qué no te gusta pero es necesario...– dijo inclinándose hacia el frente con una muy poco disimulada sonrisa.

Tsukishima frunció el ceño, esa sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno ¿Que podría ser "ese algo" del que hablaba Akaashi? Introdujo la mano dentro de la bolsa y extrajo una caja roja rectangular de no más de cinco centímetros de ancho; una caja de preservativos ¿Era una broma?

– No estoy tratando de jugarte una broma ¿De acuerdo? Solo estoy tratando de cuidarte – Tsukishima alzó una ceja – Las pastillas anticonceptivas pueden fallar y creo que eres consciente de esa posibilidad, de no ser así no te habrías hecho esa prueba antes de la fecha usual.

A Akaashi no se le escapaba nada ¿Cierto? Tenía razón, tener un amante era algo nuevo para él y a pesar de que parecía estarlo manejando bien, había momentos de duda. – Es excesivo...no los necesito – dejó la caja sobre la mesa y la deslizó hacia el pelinegro, quien la tomó.

No podía conservarlos ¿Dónde iba a ocultarlos? Ya era bastante difícil ocultar sus anticonceptivos de Oikawa y los sirvientes de la casa, no podía arriesgarse más de lo que ya había hecho. A demás...

– Sé que no te gustan, pero dada tu reciente doble vida creo que son muy necesarios – fijó sus ojos sobre los suyos y deslizó la caja en su dirección posando los dedos índice y corazón sobre ella. – No puedes arriesgare más de lo que ya lo has hecho...sé que no puedo detenerte, pero al menos puedo cuidarte.

– Si, bueno. Eso es el punto de usar esto ¿No? "cuidarse" – ironizó alzando la caja. – Se cómo cuidarme, no los necesito.

– Los necesitas...

Era ridículo. Eso se estaba asemejando cada vez más a la clásica charla sobre sexo que un padre tendría con su hijo; pero, por supuesto, lo que Akaashi sabía de él no era algo que un hijo diría a su padre o a nadie más. El pelinegro conocía cada uno de sus secretos; desde el más ridículo hasta el más vergonzoso de ellos, confiaba en él. Sin embargo en muy contadas ocasiones, indirectamente, utilizaba esa información en su contra.

– Escuché que esa persona está en la ciudad – apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó la barbilla sobre ellos. Tenía el aspecto de todo un líder mafioso en esa posición – ¿Cómo está tu hermano? Hace mucho que no hablo con él...– Tsukishima se tensó y sus labios se cubaron en una sonrisa que dejaba entre ver sus intenciones.

– Está bien, voy a tomarlos ¿Feliz?

– Mucho – Akaashi sonrió complacido.

Sabía que no sería capaz de ir y delatarlo con Akiteru, esa era exactamente la razón por la que confiaba tanto en él, sin embargo a veces podía sonar muy convincente y Tsukishima prefería no tentar a su suerte.

Fue algo que ocurrió ya mucho tiempo, había quedado en el olvido, él mismo podía ir, decírselo y terminar de una vez con todo; pero prefería evitarse una reprimenda y una larga y aburrida charla sobre el decoro y el buen orden que alguien perteneciente a su posición social debe llevar.

– Lamento haberte molestado, debes estar ocupado – devolvió la caja a la bolsa y se levantó con lentitud de su asiento.

– ¿Está todo bien?...¿Tu cuerpo está bien? – preguntó cambiando su expresión a una más seria.

Tsukishima se encogió de hombros – Nada que un par de analgésicos no puedan calmar – había estado en peores condiciones antes, aprendió a manejarlo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, sabía lo que Akaashi estaba pensando, conocía a la perfección las palabras que quería decirle aunque no las pronunciara, pero era algo imposible de hacer. Dejarlo no era tan sencillo, tenía a su familia en la palma de su mano; podía destruirlos en cualquier momento...por simple capricho y nadie podía hacer nada al respecto.

Ni siquiera Akaashi podía, él, de alguna forma, también estaba en sus manos. Su hospital prácticamente se mantenía gracias a las donaciones de empresarios que querían enaltecer su nombre e hinchar su ego llamándose a sí mismos filántropos y quedar bien frente a la opinión pública. Recibían donaciones de muchas personas, grandes sumas que eran destinadas al mantenimiento y expansión de las instalaciones, pero todos sabían que nada de eso sería posible de no ser por Oikawa. Fue el quién renovó el interés público por la atención médica y también podía ser el quien lo retirara.

Era una excelente forma de mantenerlo con la boca cerrada.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta llamó su atención, rompiendo atmósfera que se había formado entre ellos y la voz de la chica pelirroja que ingresó justo después, rompió el silencio.

– Te llegó otro – dijo ella sosteniendo con dificultad un enorme y claramente costoso arreglo floral de rosas violetas y blancas – ¿Que debería hacer con él? La habitación ya está llena – preguntó ella con mirada afligida.

– Puedes dejarlo aquí...

Tsukishima alzó una ceja mientras observaba las flores sobre el escritorio de Akaashi, era una enorme canasta que ocupaba más de un cuarto de la mesa; llamativa y ostentosa no combinaban en absoluto con la sencillez del lugar ni con la del pelinegro.

¿Quién enviaría algo así?

– No preguntes – dijo Akaashi sosteniendo una pequeña tarjeta marfil con el logo de una importante florería.

– Te veré el próximo mes. – se despidió el rubio con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro y se marchó cerrando lentamente la puerta. Parecía que Akaashi estaba teniendo un día interesante.

No era extraño que el pelinegro recibiera obsequios, siempre fue popular, era la clase de persona que capturaba la mirada de otros sin siquiera proponérselo y era más que claro que más de uno de sus benefactores estaban interesados en él. Sin embargo nadie nunca había llenado una habitación entera de regalos, era una novedad, pero jamás algo que creyó imposible.

– ¡Vaya! Pero si es Tsukki – el rubio detuvo su andar y poso sus ojos sobre el dueño de aquella profunda voz.

No creía en las casualidades, pero en este momento estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo, por qué de otro modo ¿Cómo podría justificar que la respuesta a aquella pregunta no pronunciada hace unos minutos estuviera saliendo de un muy vistoso automóvil deportivo? Era una muy enorme casualidad – Bokuto-san.

El aludido arrugó el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a él – No, háblame sin formalidades...puedes perder el decoro también conmigo – sus áureos ojos se deslizaron intensos sobre su cuerpo, con un interés tal que quemaba como ácido su piel bajo la tela su ropa. No retrocedió, a pesar de que ese habría sido su primer impulso, y permitió que él realizara un indecoroso análisis de su cuerpo.

Una sensación similar a lo que experimentó con Kuroo explotó en cada vértebra de su columna y se permitió realizar la misma acción que Bokuto; Kuroo era mucho más alto que él, pero sin duda su espalda era más ancha que la suya y sus brazos...parecían tener el poder suficiente como para asfixiarlo con tan solo un abrazo, casi podía sentir que perdía el aliento. Sus manos, tenía palmas grandes, sin embargo los dedos del pelinegro eran más largos y malditamente hábiles...podían hace maravillas.

– ¿Estás enfermo? – su mirada, al igual que la suya, se posó sobre sus ojos cuando al fin estuvo satisfecho con su detallado análisis.

El rubio carraspeó, componiendo su semblante, tenía calor – En absoluto, solo estaba de visita – dirigió dorados ojos hacia el ramo de rosas, de un impresionante rojo, que el mayor sostenía y volvió a su rostro en un instante – Al igual que us...– negó con la cabeza recordando su petición – Igual que tú. Ahora sí me disculpas, tengo prisa.

Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza, pero la voz del mayor lo detuvo – Kuroo espera verte en la fiesta de esta noche, yo también voy a estar ahí, regálame un baile.

Dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos, mientras buscaba en su chaqueta – Voy a darte un consejo – tomó entre sus dedos una de las rosas, sintiendo su fina textura y arrancó un único pétalo, que posteriormente presionó entre sus labios – El prefiere las azules – silenciosa intensa, él mantuvo la mirada sobre la suya el tiempo suficiente como para que el rubio deslizara la caja que previamente había obtenido de Akaashi al interior de su chaqueta – Buenas tardes, Bokuto-san. – dijo palmeando su pecho antes de continuar su camino a su auto.

No iba a desearle suerte, era muy probable que no la necesitara en absoluto. Akaashi sabía todo de él, pero eso mismo se aplicaba a Tsukishima. Lo conocía a la perfección y podía asegurar, aunque el pelinegro no hubiese dicho palabra alguna, que no había olvidado a Bokuto.

Akaashi iba a tener una tarde interesante y estaba seguro que iba a necesitar esos preservativos más que él.

 **.X.**

– Yukie – la pelirroja volteó – Las flores... creo que podrían alegrar a los pacientes ¿Podrías llevárselas? – no tenía sentido devolverlas, lo intentó en la mañana y solamente consiguió que enviaran el doble, y tirarlas sería un desperdicio...eran preciosas.

– Claro – la chica dejó los expedientes que sostenía e hizo amago de tomar las rosas de la mesa.

– Estás no – habló de inmediato; la chica simplemente sonrió y sin quitar esa divertida mirada de su rostro, tomó de vuelta los expedientes y se marchó.

Miró de reojo el arreglo floral a su izquierda; era impresionante...impresionantemente enorme y costoso, su salario de un mes no cubriría ni la mitad del precio de todas las que había recibido desde esta mañana. Era demasiado, había recibido obsequios similares antes, pero jamás una cantidad como esa.

Tomó una rosa blanca entre sus dedos, la acercó y aspiró su aroma cerrando los ojos; dulce y fresca, sin duda era de la mejor calidad.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su bata y extrajo una elegante tarjeta con flores melocotón grabadas y leyó el nombre: Bokuto Kōtarō.

Se ruborizó, no sabía que ese era su nombre completo. En ese momento estaba demasiado excitado como para siquiera pensar en preguntárselo ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Irse así con un completo extraño, como si fuera una puta fácil. Jamás había hecho algo así, prefería asegurarse de conocer al menos un poco a la persona antes de acceder meterse a su cama, pero en esa ocasión su sentido común se esfumó...igual que su decencia.

Él hizo que se esfumará y aunque era muy cómodo culpar al alcohol, sabía con certeza que nada había tenido que ver.

Elevó la cabeza de la tarjeta y el suspiro que iba a escapar de sus labios se convirtió en un jadeo al reparar en el hombre poyado contra el marco de la puerta, era él. Bokuto. Vestía un elegante traje gris claro que dejaba a la vista un chaleco del mismo color y una camisa blanca con una corbata azul oscuro, y entre sus manos sostenía un ramo de rosas azules; sus favoritas.

− Las rosas son hermosas, pero debo pedirle que por favor deje de enviarlas – voz serena, semblante tranquilo y una mirada sin expresión aparente; estaba haciendo un gran trabajo disimulando su sorpresa.

Bokuto sonrió − ¿Prefieres otro tipo de flor? – tomó un pétalo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y lo acarició delicadeza. – Creo que las rosas son perfectas...son hermosas como tú.

– Ah.. – _"las rosas no son tan hermosas como tú"_ había escuchado esa frase muchas veces antes, usualmente de personas que querían llevárselo a la cama, no de quienes ya lo habían hecho y definitivamente ninguno de ellos lo había visto con una intensidad tal que pareciera quisiera saltarle encima...como un depredador – ¿Hay alguna razón para que este aquí?

– Vine a verte – respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, caminó hacia el para entregarle el ramo, que fue recibido a regañadientes, y se sentó en la silla frente a él – La otra noche te fuiste sin decir nada.

Sí. Ese era al protocolo después de todo, uno que todos seguían. Con el tiempo y después de un par de errores, había aprendido que quedarse solo acarrearía situaciones tensas e incomodas aclaraciones. – Bien, ya lo ha hecho ¿Necesita algo más?

Inquietante, ninguna otra palabra podría definir mejor la situación; no esperaba verlo, sin embargo eso no quería decir que una parte de él no quisiera hacerlo. No lo olvidaba, no podía hacerlo; era tan difícil no recordar, no sentir sus manos sobre su piel y su calor envolverle...era tan difícil no sentir el anhelo que su ausencia provocaba.

Como si estuviera en abstinencia...ese deseo lo estaba carcomiendo.

Tenía que hacer que se marchara o nada iba a terminar bien.

Bokuto volvió a sonreír, más ampliamente y le tendió un cheque que estaba doblado en dos – Una donación.

Akaashi lo miró con desconfianza, no recibían donaciones en esa época del año y por supuesto no era él quien las recibía, al menos no cuando el director estaba en el hospital. Contuvo su sorpresa al ver la exorbitante cantidad que le ofrecía; era más de lo que Oikawa, su mayor benefactor donaba cada año, pensó en todo lo que podrían hacer con ese dinero; el mantenimiento del equipo, las renovaciones, el nuevo pabellón infantil.

Y también pensó en sus intenciones; era algo muy curioso que ocurría todos los años y estaba relativamente acostumbrado a ello, pero también era molesto y un poco denigrante que algunos hombres tomaran ventaja de esa situación para obtener un beneficio a cambio del dinero. Lo trataban como si fuera una prostituta...una muy costosa prostituta y aun así Akaashi estaba obligado a sonreír y a tratarlos de la forma más cordial posible.

– En nombre del director y de todos los miembros del hospital, le agradezco tan generoso gesto – tomó el cheque esperando que, como en pasadas ocasiones, la mano del mayor detuviera la suya, pero eso no sucedió. En su lugar recibió una divertida y casi infantil sonrisa.

– ¿Sabes? Ya nos hemos visto sin ropa, ya puedes hablarme sin formalidades.

Un intenso carmín cubrió sus mejillas, sus palabras habían traído de vuelta el recuerdo que con mucho esfuerzo estuvo tratando de reprimir desde que lo vio elegantemente recargado contra el marco de la puerta; besos, caricias, gemidos, jadeos, susurros obscenos, el dolor, el placer y el delirio que le hizo cruzar el límite de la locura, seguían tan frescos en su memoria. Como si fuera un adolecente, le habían acarreado numerosos sueños húmedos y lo sumían en un estado de ensoñación, que retrasaba su trabajo y calentaba su cuerpo en momentos poco convenientes.

Tenía que huir...

Se levantó de inmediato de su asiento, evitó que las rosas cayeran al suelo debido al estrepito y carraspeó tratando de calmarse. Tenía calor – Disculpe que no pueda quedarme a charlar, pero todavía tengo que hacer varias rondas. Con permiso – dijo educadamente.

Salió dejando a Bokuto solo en el pequeño consultorio, no fue muy educado de su parte haberlo hecho, no debió actuar así. Pero necesitaba desesperadamente un poco de aire fresco, ese pequeño espacio lo estaba sofocado...como si el infierno se hubiera desatado en ese lugar. Era diferente, extraño, no se sentía como los hombres que venía a verlo con el pretexto de hablar sobre el hospital solo para lanzarle insinuaciones y propuestas indecorosas.

Ya había dormido con él y, en su experiencia, eso mataba el interés de cualquier hombre. Pero Bokuto estaba ahí y aún parecía interesado en su cuerpo.

Una mano detuvo su andar. Firme y fuerte, le quemaba la piel debajo de la tela de su bata – ¿Te gusta la comida Italiana?

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?

– No, tengo trabajo que hacer – sujetó la mano del bicolor en intento de librarse de su agarre, pero este lo sujeto con la otra. Estaba atrapado.

– Podemos ir a donde tú quieras – dijo – La cena solo es un pretexto para volver a llevarte a mi habitación. – por supuesto que sí, sus ojos no ocultaban sus intenciones en absoluto y él tampoco parecía muy interesado en hacerlo; le gustaban los hombres directos, pero no parecía correcto simplemente ceder ante los deseos de un extraño – Vamos a jugar otra vez ¿No quieres?

¿Quién demonios era este hombre? No lo comprendía, sus intenciones eran claras y a la vez tan difíciles de dilucidar. Sus ojos lo escrutaron en un dorado oscuro, casi negro, se retuvieron un segundo sobre sus labios e inconscientemente Akaashi los lamió. Con una sonrisa, volvió a posarse sobre sus ojos. Destellaban. Lo atraían como a una polilla a la luz, hipnotizante, temía quemarse.

– ¿Te incómodo?

– No...– sí, maldición ¿No lo notaba?

– ¿Y si te dijera que el cobro de ese cheque depende de esa cena? – cerca, Bokuto están muy cerca y él no podía hacer nada para apartarlo...no quería hacerlo. Una ola de calor sacudió su cuerpo ¿Por qué hacía tanto calor? ¿El aire acondicionado volvió a averiarse?

– Entonces...tendría que...reconsiderarlo – no, no, no, no. No era eso lo que quería decirle. Se suponía que su negativa era definitiva. Si se dedicará a aceptar cada propuesta indecorosa con el fin de obtener una donación, entonces el hospital sería un prostíbulo y él sería la prostituta más cotizada.

– Pero...ese de ningún modo es mi objetivo.

– ¿No?

Él estaba tan cerca que podía percibir el aroma de su colonia y su cuerpo reaccionaba instantáneamente a él. Estremeciéndose. Era una cacería, estaba tratando de atraparlo...no, ya lo tenía. Era demasiado, la corriente lo envolvió; estaba a punto de arrastrarlo, pero no está solo...los arrastra a los dos. Juntos.

Pasión y deseo, poderosos sentimientos que los cegaron, guiaron sus acciones; todo fue tan rápido...tan confuso. Un momento estaban en el pasillo y al otro se habían colado a una habitación vacía en el último rincón más solitario del pasillo, mientras se arrancaban la ropa como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

Estaba ocurriendo otra vez y estaba mal.

– ¡Oh! ¡Sí! – ronroneó el pelinegro.

El miembro de Bokuto se deslizaba una y otra vez, duro y mojado, por las paredes contraídas de su entrada. Profundo, centímetro a centímetro de carne ardiente y palpitante. Akaashi aferró las manos a la cabecera de la cama en un intento por soportar el placer que amenazaba con hacerle desfallecer. Lo había hecho otra vez, se dejó arrastrar con una facilidad alarmante ¿Que tenía Bokuto? Lo convertía en un animalito indefenso a su merced. No estaba bien, no era normal.

– La cena – susurró sobre su cuello. Ronco y cargado de deseo. – Vas a ir ¿Verdad?

No se detenía, la velocidad de sus embestidas era tal que parecía que lo partiría en dos; las manos del mayor se aferraron a sus caderas con una fuerza casi dolorosa al tiempo que Akaashi impulsaba el trasero hacía atrás. Dolía, casi como la primera vez que él lo tomo, pero no importaba, era un delirio de placer, necesitaba más. Quería ser destrozado por él, que desencajara cada hueso su cuerpo y volviera a armarlo una y otra vez hasta que estuviera satisfecho.

– ¿Vas a ir? – repitió Bokuto bajando el ritmo; el pelinegro dejó salir una exclamación al tiempo que volteaba para encontrarse con sus ojos.

No podía hablar, su boca boqueaba buscando el aire que necesitaba, pero era imposible recuperarlo. Bokuto lo estaba mirando, sus ojos brillaban aterradores y magníficos a la vez – ¡Si¡ ¡Maldición! Solo muévete y jodeme – dijo en un gemido, iría a donde él quisiera; bajaría el mismo infierno si con eso podía lograr que ese alucinante placer volviera.

Bokuto sonrió orgulloso, respondiendo a su súplica con dirigencia. Su agarre se apretó, su miembro creció estirando más su entrada y los frenéticos golpes volvieron...así como ese delicioso ardor.

Tan profundo, iba a partirlo a la mitad. Todo era bruma y placer. Ahogo el grito desgarrador que amenazó con asaltarlo, arqueó la espalda y sus músculos latieron rápidamente abrazando su miembro, negándose con desespero a dejarlo escapar. Cada embestida, su profundidad, esa que ningún otro hombre había alcanzado antes y cada lujuriosa latido de las venas de su miembro, lo estaban enloqueciendo. Tenía los ojos entornados, casi blancos, y llenos de lágrimas, un hilillo de saliva se escapó de su boca, que buscaba desesperada el oxígeno que sus pulmones necesitaban y estaba seguro de que si Bokuto no lo estuviera sujetando de la cadera caería de lleno contra el colchón. Dolía, se estaba ahogando a tal punto que creía moriría, pero no quería que se detuviera...lo mataría si tuviera el atrevimiento de hacerlo.

– Eres muy sexy... Akaashi – de pronto soltó sus caderas, salió de él casi hasta la punta, lo giró y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se enterró en el pelinegro hasta la raíz – Y muy caliente ¿Puedo destrozarte? – el impacto fue tan intenso que lo siento hasta empotrarlo contra la cabecera de la cama y lo teletransportó a un mundo lleno de gemidos y alaridos de desesperante lujuria cuando comenzó a atacarlo con estocadas despiadadas.

– Por...por favor... rómpeme...

Mal. Estaba profanando su lugar de trabajo, tirando a la mierda su profesionalismo y sus propios principios. Era incorrecto y a pesar de que era perfectamente consciente de ello, no se detuvo, no podía. Su cuerpo gritaba en necesidad.

– Más...por favor...más...jodeme más...

Sus labios cazaron los suyos desatando una fiera tormenta eléctrica en su piel. Bokuto lo acercó más hacia él, aprisionándolo con sus fuertes brazos, hasta que ya no quedó aire entre ellos. Solo sudor, carne y una loca lujuria. Su saliva se abrió paso mezclándose por sus lenguas que se saludan con caricias frenéticas y salvajes. Sus brazos, su pecho, sus hombros, espalda y por último cabello; las manos del pelinegro exploraron el cuerpo contrario, su cuerpo se pegó al suyo y su erección se frotaba contra su pelvis mezclando sus fluidos con su sudor.

Más. Más. Su cuerpo estaba destrozado, se mantenía gracias a Bokuto, pero necesitaba más, quería fundirse en él. Que lo hundiera en perversidad. Dejó pasar sus dientes por sus labios, atrapando la suave carne y mordiéndola con vehemencia; el mayor jadeó liberando una ráfaga de aliento caliente que lo excitó, bajó hasta su garganta mordiendo la piel con los dientes y volvió a subir atrapando sus labios mientras se hundía más en él con arremetidas cada vez más fuertes y profundas.

– Voy a correrme – la voz de Bokuto era ronca, sus ojos brillaban en un salvaje destello ámbar que lo enloqueció más de lo que creyó posible, sumiéndolo en un completo estado de éxtasis. El también estaba a punto de derramar su propia lujuria y sentía su cuerpo flotar como si la gravedad no existiera.

Dentro. Ansiaba sentir aquellos chorros calientes ser disparados en su interior, hasta el fondo. Dentro. Lo quería dentro – Lléname...lléname...– suplicó con voz irreconocible, una que jamás pensó oír.

Era casi un gemido obsceno.

Bokuto dejó salir una sonora carcajada que inundó sus oídos. Las embestidas se volvieron más salvajes, casi bestiales. Su entrada se contrajo a una velocidad vertiginosa y una serie de pequeñas descargas eléctricas envolvieron su entrepierna, el clímax estaba cerca. Estaba a punto de explotar.

Estaba mal. Estaba mal. Estaba mal. Ese era su trabajo ¿Si alguien los escuchaba? ¿Si los descubrían? Los golpes del cabecero contra la pared eran estrepitosos y la cama, a pesar de ser de metal, se balanceaba como si estuviera a punto de romperse. Iba a romperse y Akaashi también; estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse en una pieza, pero era imposible. Se estaba deshaciendo bajo su implacable martilleo.

– ¡Mierda!

Como si esa fuera una señal, una palabra mágica, su lujuria se disparó manchando su pecho y parte de su rostro y Bokuto lo llenó con su espeso y ardiente calor. Maravillosos, delirante. El mayor no daba tregua, continuaba sujetándole de la cadera, marcando su posición en su piel, embistiendo su liberación al compás desenfrenado de los latidos de su corazón.

– ¡Si! Lléname...– Todo su ser se concentró en su orgasmo, dejando atrás cualquier pensamiento.

Quiso reír como un loco, presa de la intensidad de esa oleada de orgasmos. No sabía qué hacer, se estaba ahogando en placer, no podía respirar o ver nada más que ese intenso ámbar.

Sus uñas se enteraron, implacables, en la piel del mayor, quién recibió ese gesto con gemido ronco lleno de lujuria y entonces ocurrió, el éxtasis explotó en su garganta, liberando un desgarrador alarido de satisfacción que estaba seguro todo el piso podía escuchar. Sin embargo eso importaba una mierda ahora, se sentía bien, demasiado bien y dejó que esa dulce melodía fluyera, al igual que su lujuria.

 **.X.**

Tsukishima asintió con una falsa sonrisa interesada al hombre que alardeaba de su riqueza, lleno de orgullo y ufanaba sobre sus múltiples propiedades, como si tuviera la obligación de hacerse escuchar. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, su mente había desechado cada palabra suya tan pronto llego a sus oídos. No tenía ningún interés en escucharle hablar, por supuesto el hombre frente a él no tenía idea de esto y continuaba profiriendo aquella sarta de tonterías y lanzándole miradas de interés muy poco disimuladas.

– Entonces ¿Te interesa? – el rubio lo miró, no lo estaba escuchando, sin embargo sabía a donde se dirigía la conversación. Siempre era igual – El jardín es impresionante en esta época del año...aunque por supuesto la belleza de las flores palidecería ante la tuya.

Reprimió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco ante tan anticuado cumplido y bebió un sorbo de su copa de vino – Por supuesto, vamos a considerar su amable oferta – asegurándose de hacer énfasis en el plural, elevó su copa y sonrió educadamente a forma de despedida.

No lo molestaría más, la insinuación del nombre de Oikawa era suficiente para menguar la motivación de cualquier hombre; no era tan efectivo como su presencia, sin embargo funcionaba, al menos momentáneamente. Deslizó la mirada por el excesivamente elegante salón deteniéndose en cada hombre y mujer que charlaba o baila ¿Dónde demonios estaba ese tipo cuando lo necesitaba?

Chasqueó la lengua, irritado y bebió todo el contenido de su copa antes de entregarla a un dirigente camarero, tomar una nueva y acercarse a una de las mesas de aperitivos. Lo mejor era que se mantuviera ocupado con algo, lo que sea que evitará tener otra tonta conversación con alguno de esos hombres que parecían mirarlo como un trozo de carne al que podían comprar con dinero.

– Bonita fiesta – ahí estaba, el tipo cuya mirada avellana no se había apartado de su persona, traspasándole la piel – Aunque, debo admitir que este espléndido salón palidece ante tu belleza.

Tsukishima tomó una de las fresas sobre la mesa y con parsimonia la introdujo a la fuente de chocolate – No necesitas ser encantador conmigo, ya me llevaste a la cama – dijo con sarcasmo.

– Soy un caballero.

– Un caballero jamás diría "voy a joderte como una zorra barata"

Con una sonrisa, Kuroo se llevó su copa a la boca, humedeciéndose los labios para posteriormente lamerlos, sin apartar la mirada de la suya – Cariño, lo eres...Por qué de que otro modo no abrirlas las piernas tan fácilmente.

– Vulgar.

– Zorra.

Había una sonrisa divertida en el rostro del pelinegro y una mucho más discreta en Tsukishima, estaba siendo insultado, sin embargo el aire jovial que los envolvía lo hacía divertido. Kuroo no estaba tratando realmente de insultarlo, lo sabía, era un juego. Uno que el mismo había iniciado...uno que aún estaba empezando.

Dio un rápido vistazo al salón, nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar su conversación, había aprendido algo con el tiempo; los hombres preferían el alcohol en reuniones como esa y las damas evitaban comer más dulces de lo que era apropiado por temor a arruinar su agraciada figura. La mesa de aperitivos se mantenía sola la mayor parte del tiempo, era un gasto innecesario de dinero, sin embargo ahora pensaba lo contrario.

Sin quitar sus dorados ojos de los avellanas, presionó la base chocolatada de la fresa contra su labio inferior y abrió la boca lentamente, introduciéndola en su interior. Jugosa y dulce, el sabor de la fresa mezclada con el chocolate y los restos de vino en su boca fue todo un deleite. Sin embargo esa experiencia poco se comparaba con el placer visual que supuso presenciar como los ojos del pelinegro pasaban de un avellana brillante, casi dorado, a un oscuro profundo lleno de deseo.

Kuroo dio un paso en su dirección y acercó su mano peligrosamente hacia su boca y retiró parsimoniosamente los restos de chocolate de la comisura de su boca. Ese efímero contacto fue suficiente para desplegar una corriente eléctrica que despertó todo su sistema nervioso.

– Tengo en mente una actividad en la que podrías hacer total uso de esa linda boca – dicho eso, sin pudor, y sin siquiera preocuparse de si alguien los estaba viendo o no, llevó su dedo a la boca y lo chupó, para acto seguido sonreír complacido.

Tsukishima tragó grueso, podía ver claramente la imagen que tenía en la mente a través de sus ojos. Alucinante. Era la misma que segundos antes él se había formado – ¿La tienes?

Inmediatamente después de que esa pregunta se escapara de sus labios, su conciencia gritó "inapropiado" a lo que estaba haciendo, coquetear así, de forma tan descarada, iba en contra de todo aquello que su familia había inculcado en él. Los modales y el recato no importaban, se convertía en una persona completamente diferente...en alguien al que no le importaba más que el mismo y su placer. No estaba bien, le asustaba ese nuevo yo, sin embargo también le llenaba el pecho de euforia.

– Si, y si supieras lo que quiero hacerte en este momento te escandalizarías...todos aquí lo harían.

– Estás loco...

Kuroo era aterrador. Con esa sonrisa felina, esos afilados y ahora oscurecidos ojos, y vestido completamente de negro; desde los zapatos hasta la corbata satinada. Ere intimidante. Aterrador y atractivo. La clase de hombre a la que es difícil resistirse...incluso alguien como él encontraba difícil hacerlo.

Se inclinó hacia él y como atraído por una poderosa fuerza, Tsukishima imitó la misma acción – Tengo ganas de ti...podría arrancarte la ropa justo en este momento, pero puedo esperar un poco más.

Era tan fácil leer sus intenciones, no las estaba ocultando en absoluto, pero no era posible. No podía escabullirse en su sitio tan lleno de personas que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos y arriesgarse al escándalo, aún no olvidaba su posición y a pesar de que su deseo era fuerte, tampoco olvidaba su deber. Estaba dispuesto a negarse, sin embargo Kuroo se apartó bruscamente y su sonrisa se convirtió en una falsa llena de cordialidad.

– ¿Que te pareció la oferta que te enviamos? – la voz de Oikawa se hizo presente justo detrás de él y su brazo se enredó posesivamente en si cintura erizándole los vellos del cuello.

– Es impecable, pero comprenderás que ustedes no son la única empresa en la ciudad – limpia y calmada, su voz tenía cierto aire de seguridad y profesionalismo. No se parecía en nada a la voz enronquecida que conocía.

– Somos los mejores.

– Y también los más costosos.

Oikawa sonrió apretándolo más cerca de su cuerpo; el rubio se dejó hacer resistiendo el impulso de apartarse. Detestaba ser tomado de esa forma tan demandante, con clara intención de mostrar a quien pertenecía – Nuestros empleados están altamente calificados, el excelente trabajo que han realizado con clientes anteriores los avala – dijo – Eso hace que pagues por calidad y no por un trabajo mediocre. Te aseguro que tu inversión se verá compensada por los frutos que generara a futuro.

– La calidad es primordial, pero...– los ojos del pelinegro se desviaron un instante hacia el rubio, haciendo un rápido análisis de su cuerpo que lo dejó con la boca seca cuando sus iris avellana se clavaron en los suyos antes de volver a Oikawa – Seré yo quien juzgue eso.

Como alguien que estudió literatura, los conocimientos de Tsukishima sobre el mundo de los negocios eran casi nulos, sin embargo sabía, gracias a las innumerables charlas que se había visto obligado a escuchar, que el contrato con Kuroo era como el caramelo que todos deseaban. Era un contrato millonario, todas las empresas de la ciudad debían estar detrás de ella y Oikawa tenía que esforzarse mucho si quería cerrar un trato con él.

Por esa razón no comprendía por qué el ambiente entre los dos era tan tenso y pesado. No era la primera vez que presenciaba una charla de ese tipo, el castaño era la clase de persona que disfrutaba cuando alguien admiraba lo que sabía suyo; lo obligaba a escuchar sus aburridas charlas por esa misma razón, sin embargo ahora parecía diferente. Era la charla usual; los beneficios de trabajar juntos, los puntos fuertes de la empresa y el por qué eran la mejor opción, pero el ambiente relajado que suponía una fiesta no existía.

Era como si estuvieran en un mundo aparte, un mundo donde reinaba la tensión; ambos se mantenían cordiales y educados con el otro, pero la tensión era casi palpable y sus caderas estaban resintiendo el estado de Oikawa. Dolían, aún no estaba del todo recuperado de la última vez.

– Te desea – le dijo Oikawa una vez Kuroo de alejó de ellos; el rubio resopló ante su acusación – ¿Qué era eso tan interesante de lo que estaban hablando?

Tsukishima rodó los ojos, gesto que el castaño respondió girándolo bruscamente hasta quedar frente a él – Del clima, de la fiesta y de la comida, tenías razón, es un hombre aburrido.

No había ni una sola pizca de amor entre ellos, deseo por parte del mayor tal vez, pero no amor. Sin embargo eso no cambiaba el hecho de que fuera un hombre orgulloso que jamás soportaría la humillación de saberse engañado, por esa razón Oikawa buscó algún atisbo de mentira en su rostro, en cada uno de sus gestos, en sus ojos y cuando estuvo satisfecho plantó un beso sobre sus labios.

Suprimió el impulso instintivo de apartarse y, por muy humillante que le resultara, correspondió al beso tanto como pudo. Con el tiempo había aprendido a que rechazarlo era un error que podría costarle caro; sus dientes se deslizaron por su labio inferior arrancándole un gemido. No era agradable, era solo un estúpido espectáculo para mostrarles a todos quién controlaba a quien y para reiterarle quién era su dueño.

Desagradable.

– Bien, podemos dejar lo demás para después – canturreó con aire divertido liberándolo de su agarre mientras veía detrás de él – Ahora hay alguien al que no hemos saludado y estoy seguro de que está muy ansioso por verte...

Tsukishima siguió la mirada de Oikawa y descubrió la razón por la cual su humor había vuelto tan repentinamente; a aproximadamente a cinco metros de ellos, apoyado contra uno de los pilares de la pared, estaba la persona que menos deseaba ver en el mundo; Kageyama. Su azulina mirada colisionó con la suya, lanzaba chispas. Parecía que le había ido bien, vestía un traje caro y estaba rodeado de hombres importantes, no quedaba casi nada de la persona que conoció.

– Te abandonó ¿Verdad? ¡Que idiota! Dejar a alguien como tú...fue un pésimo novio.

¿Dejarlo? El bastardo solamente se esfumó, desapareció sin decir absolutamente nada. Lo que ambos tenían no era una relación, fue una estupidez que terminó por costarle muy caro. Sabía que estaba en la ciudad, pero esperaba no tener que volver a ver su estúpido rostro nunca más. Su padre tenía razón, las clases no se mezclan ¿En qué estaba pensando?

– ¿No quieres saludarlo?

Dio una cínica sonrisa al mayor – ¿Qué? ¿Me estas pidiendo que vaya y recuerde viejos tiempos? ¿Ya no te importa lo que digan de ti? – la sonrisa de Oikawa se borró – Eso pensé.

Para personas como ellos, que están siempre bajo la mira pública, guardar las apariencias era importante, un simple rumor podía regarse como la pólvora y podría no solo dañar su imagen pública, sino también la imagen de su empresa. Por supuesto eso tenía sin cuidado a Tsukishima, pero para alguien como Oikawa eso lo era todo. Era el hombre perfecto ante los ojos de todos y su pareja tenía la obligación de serlo.

Entregó su copa de vino al mayor y siguió su camino perdiéndose entre la multitud de invitados que le lanzaban miradas discretas y otras no tan discretas; estaba hastiado de fiestas elegantes y de tener que sonreír falsamente. Odiaba destacar. Pero al estar casado con alguien como Oikawa, quién disfrutaba de la atención, era imposible no hacerlo.

– Tsukki, eres la joya más bella de esta noche.

Miró al caballero de ojos dorados frente a él – Bokuto-san, no voy a dejar que me lleve a la cama. No pierda el tiempo.

El aludido se encogió de hombros – Me adapto a cualquier superficie – el rubio sonrió de medio lado. Era gracioso por qué, de acuerdo a la poca información que recibió de Akaashi, era cierto – Estoy aquí por el baile que me prometiste. – dijo tendiéndole una mano.

– No recuerdo haber hecho semejante promesa – miró la mano aún extendida de Bokuto y luego sus ojos – No bailo.

Ignorando su rotunda negativa, el mayor tomó su mano y con suma facilidad, tiró de él hasta la pista de baile; el rubio protestó y trató de liberarse de él arrancándole una sonrisa que lo irritó. – Tengo un mensaje de Kuroo para ti – esas palabras fueron suficientes para detener sus movimientos el tiempo suficiente como para que alcanzarán la pista de baile. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

– ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

– A ti – respondió clavando sus tranquilos ojos dorados en los suyos – Ahora.

Tsukishima frunció el ceño. Era imposible, ese sitio no era como los rincones apartados en los que solían encontrarse; todos sabían quién era él, las miradas seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Una sola persona bastaba para arruinarlo todo...ambos lo sabían. Sin embargo ese conocimiento no servía de nada en personas a las que no les importaba en absoluto, en personas que como Kuroo y Bokuto, parecían no tener sentido del peligro.

El mayor se acercó a su oído y susurró aquello que Kuroo tanto amaba repetirle "Es más divertido se huele a peligro" palabras que se mezclaron con la tranquila melodía del piano. Su piel se erizó y ahogó una exclamación ante el efímero contacto de unos cálidos labios sobre su piel. Lo besó y como respuesta, Tsukishima le lanzó una molesta mirada.

– ¿Sabes? También estoy disponible para jugar.

– ¿Qué hay de Akaashi?

– Mi habitación es lo suficientemente grande para los tres.

Reprimió una carcajada, él lo estaba diciendo enserio. Se parecían, Bokuto y Kuroo, a ambos estaban rodeados de una extraña y misteriosa aura que llamaba a las miradas. Eran un par de extraños que iban en contra de todo lo que había aprendido, le hacían sentir como si en realidad no supiera nada.

– Tentador, pero debo rechazar la oferta – ya tenía suficiente con Kuroo. Alguien como Bokuto parecía mucho más difícil de manejar, así que gracias, pero no gracias. No necesitaba más amantes.

Bokuto curvó lentamente los labios en una sonrisa enigmática y sus dorados se movieron fugazmente a su izquierda en una silenciosa señal que indicaba la posición del pelinegro, quien caminaba entre los grandes pilares de la pared con la mirada fija en él, quemándole el cuerpo con pasión.

Se deslizaron con soltura por la pista de baile, mezclándose entre las muchas parejas que adornaban la pista con su elegancia, burlando las miradas de quienes no los habían perdido de vista desde que la orquesta comenzó a tocar. Continuaron su danza sin decir palabra, girando y deslizándose una y otra vez, como si estuvieran buscando el sitio perfecto, hasta que se detuvieron repentinamente y Bokuto le indicó pasillo oculto entre los pilares con un movimiento de cabeza antes de acercarse a una chica y convencerla con una simple sonrisa de bailar con él.

Sin detenerse siquiera a pensarlo, echó a andar por el estrecho, pasillo que estaba seguro estaba destinado al servicio, hasta una puerta entre abierta que parecía llamarle a su interior. Suspiró se sentía como un animalito indefenso que estaba a punto de lanzarse voluntariamente a la jaula del más temido depredador y así fue; tan pronto como puso el primer pie en aquella habitación fue empotrado contra la puerta que se cerró con un estrépito.

– Eres una invitación viviente a perder los estribos.

Al aroma a vino en su aliento, su colonia y la esencia natural de su cuerpo se hicieron presentes con la casi nula cercanía. Las manos del pelinegro se deslizaron por su cintura hasta sus glúteos, rozó su rodilla contra su entrepierna y de inmediato el calor comenzó a concentrarse en ese sitio.

– No es buen momento – susurró en un intento inútil de reprimir un jadeo, era muy difícil resistirse a él cuando estaba tocando sus puntos más sensibles con tal maestría.

Sus labios rozaron su cuello, sin tocarlo, deslizándose con sensualidad por su garganta hasta su boca – Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí? – gimió la fricción de su cuerpo contra el suyo era lenta, casi una tortura que le hacía perder la paciencia – ¿Viniste hasta aquí solo para decírmelo personalmente? Eso no fue muy listo...ahora voy a devorarte.

Maldición ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo todo tan lento? Si iba a besarlo que lo hiciera ¡Ya! Ese pensamiento dio paso a la frustración. Notaba la palma de sus manos, sus dedos presionarse alrededor de sus glúteos lentamente y su rodilla frotarse contra su palpitante entrepierna muy despacio, demasiado como para no enloquecerlo y excitarlo.

Era tan sencillo frustrarlo.

Las manos de Tsukishima, que se encontraban frotándose contra su pecho, salieron disparadas y se enredaron en su cabello hasta obligarle a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. No era un buen momento; la fiesta estaba en su mayor apogeo, no se había cerciorado de si alguien lo había visto escabullirse por ese pasillo y había otra razón...una muy importante razón por la cual no podían continuar.

– ¿Cuándo te volviste tan agresivo? – de Kuroo se pegó más él y Tsukishima pudo notar su erección haciendo presión contra su muslo; dura y caliente, un irracional deseo de probarlo se apoderó de él. Con una sonrisa perversa en los labios, tiró más de su cabello y su mandíbula se tensó. Quería escucharle gritar.

– ¿No te gusta? – aflojó su agarre y Kuroo intentó bajar la cabeza, pero un fuerte tirón lo dejó justo en su lugar. Estaba disfrutando esto.

Divertido, Tsukishima se mordió el labio inferior, su pulso se disparó repentinamente y una nueva idea se instaló en su cerebro, llenándolo de imágenes que dispararon su lujuria. Frotó su cuerpo contra su erección y observo con deleite como un gruñido escapó de su boca, era tan excitante tener el control. Las manos del pelinegro apretaron con más fuerza su trasero, elevándolo del suelo hasta la punta de sus pies y lo adhirió a él con brusquedad.

– Me encanta...

Si eso le encantaba, entonces lo que haría después iba a enloquecerlo. Volvió a tirar de su cabello con decisión mientras otro gruñido escapaba de sus labios y acto seguido atacó su cuello con los dientes. Hasta ahora, Kuroo había hecho todo lo que había querido con el...tal vez ya era momento de que sea Tsukishima quien hiciera lo que quisiera.

– Mierda – dijo en un gemido ronco que aumentó su lujuria; succionó como poseído la piel de su cuello, sin temor a dejar marcas – Kei...– su lengua trazó un camino desde el cuello de la camisa hasta su barbilla la cual mordisqueó con ahínco; la fricción de su cadera contra su erección no se detuvo. Aumentó el ritmo y su deseo – ¡Maldición! Tengo que joderte...

El rubio sonrió, deslizándose parsimoniosamente hasta su oreja – Kuroo, déjame jugar contigo...– ronroneó succionando el lóbulo de su oreja – ¿Puedo?

– Por favor...

Sus miradas chocaron, oscura pasión en sus pupilas. Esa respuesta fue suficiente para desatar su deseo a niveles que jamás creyó posibles. Un beso desesperado de hizo presente y la música del salón a solo metros ellos fue reemplazada por una caliente sinfónica de gruñidos, jadeos y sonidos húmedos nacidos de una intensa batalla de lenguas, caricias y empujones que los llevaron a tropezar más de una vez.

Se desconocía totalmente, su voz, sus acciones y esa lujuria que envolvía su cuerpo en excitación, no eran nada que hubiera experimentado jamás...¿Era normal sentirse así de eufórico? Todo ese peligro lo llenaba de emoción; le invitaba a arriesgarse aún más, a olvidar el temor de las consecuencias...a buscar su propio placer.

Transformaba su cuerpo en adrenalina pura.

Dio un fuerte empujón al pelinegro quien cayó sentado de lleno en una de las tantas sillas de lo que suponía era un pequeño almacén – ¿Que pretendes? – su rostro enardecido y esa perversa mirada en sus ojos exaltó su cuerpo haciendo latir su miembro.

Aún no lo había tocado, pero estaba llegando a su límite.

– ¿De verdad no lo intuyes?

Los atrevidos labios del pelinegro se arquearon con desfachatez, indicándole que comprendía a la perfección lo que estaba punto de ocurrir. – Eres tan lascivo...

Tsukishima besó su labio superior deteniéndose más de lo necesario, haciendo crecer su deseo. Luego besó el inferior, delineándolo con la lengua que no tardó en encontrarse con su compañera y juntas exploran la boca del otro con ansias dominantes, bebiéndose sus jadeos, mezclándose con su aliento y provocando un estrepitoso estallido de lujuria en su pecho.

Las manos de Kuroo se pasearon por sus muslos separando sus piernas para que pudiera acoplarse sobre su regazo, pero no se detuvieron ahí; se escabulleron hasta su cadera empujándolo contra su erección al tiempo que el rubio se balanceaba contra él y sus manos trabajaba arduamente despojándolo de su corbata y liberando su torso de esas molestas capas de tela.

Sin romper el beso bajó, tanteando con las yemas un ardiente camino por su esculpido torso hasta su entrepierna; Kuroo jadeó con fuerza y atrapó su labio entre sus dientes antes de verse privado de aquel beso. – ¿Seguro que puedes hacerlo? – inquirió cubriendo su mano con la suya y obligándolo a doblar sus dedos alrededor de su ardiente erección – Podrías lastimarte...

Tsukishima sonrió altanero, por supuesto que podía; apretó su erección un poco más, retirándose para contemplar como Kuroo reacciona lanzando bocanada de aire. Necesitaba probar su sabor.

Queriendo torturarlo, repitió la acción, succionando su manzana de Adán y acariciando la piel de su torso con su mano libre. Las potentes caderas respondieron con embestidas que reclamaban más atención. – Maldición...

– ¿Qué? – susurró con fingida confusión sin dejar mover su mano.

– Déjame joder tu boca ahora...– el rubio ladeó la cabeza apretando su mano con más fuerza; Kuroo cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra el respaldo – Por favor.

Esas dos palabras fueron todo lo que necesitó y en un segundo bajó de su regazo para inclinarse y atacar la hebilla de su cinturón, y desabrocharle los pantalones. Pronto, su erección estaba frente a él, dura, firme e imponente como un poderoso mástil. Una gota que parecía una perla de formó en la punta, de inmediato su boca comenzó a salivar en dulce anticipo y no pudo resistir al impulso de saborearlo de un lengüetazo.

– oh... Kei...– jadeo Kuroo con los ojos entreabiertos, sus manos formaron puños que se iban apretando espasmódicamente a los costados de la silla.

Una muy perversa sonrisa de dientes blancos se formó en el rostro del rubio y tocó su miembro delicadamente con la punta del dedo índice, esparciendo el tibio fluido que emergía desvergonzado de la punta – Hagamos un juego – mordiéndose el labio, Tsukishima se inclinó hacia él y se acercó a su oído mientras sus dedos se unían a aquel solitario apretando su erección, deleitándose con su grosor – Si me tocas pierdes, pero si puedes resistir...– sus dedos recorrieron aquella caliente y aterciopelada longitud, deteniéndose en el glande, jugueteando con la uretra, recogiendo con lentitud tortuosa su humedad para esparcirla por la corona – Si puedes resistir... – repitió deslizando sus labios por la longitud de su cuello – Te dejare hacer conmigo todo lo que quieras...puedes joderme como y donde quieras.

Kuroo lanzó un gruñido de afirmación y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su cuello; su manzana de Adán vibró al tragar saliva mientras la boca del rubio repartía sensuales besos acompañados de suspiros por toda piel, bajando por sus bien trabajados musculosa a su abdomen que se tensó bajo sus labios. Tener su cuerpo solo para él era excitante y saber que era él quien causaba todas esas reacciones lo enloquecía. Ansiaba sentir su sabor y beber hasta la última gota de su esencia.

Se arrodilló en el suelo, quedando justo entre sus piernas e hizo amago de quitarse los anteojos, pero Kuroo lo detuvo – No te los quites.

Tsukishima sonrió con sorna – ¿Es alguna clase de fetiche tuyo? Qué desvergonzado.

Con aquella sonrisa que le caracteriza, le lanzo un beso y estiró la mano hacia él, rozando su labio inferior con su pulgar – La única zorra desvergonzada aquí eres tú, Kei...me calientas con tan solo verte ahí ansiando que joda tu boca – Tsukishima separó los labios y lamió aquel dedo que fue introducido a su boca para ser chupado como un suculento caramelo. Y observo como el negro de los ojos del mayor se convirtió en uno más lascivo. Quería enloquecerlo – Pon a trabajar esa boca si es que quieres tú recompensa.

De pronto, ya no era su pulgar el que lamia, era su miembro. Recorrió con la lengua toda su longitud, lamiendo cada una de las hinchadas venas que lo conformaban, bebiendo cada salada gota que le regalaba como si fuera el primer plato del menú y deleitándose con la frustración en sus gemidos mientras masajeaba a sus testículos con su mano libre. Kuroo estaba a su merced; sus jadeos, su sabor, sus maldiciones eran solo suyos, inundaron sus sentidos dándole una sensación de poder...impulsándolo a obtener más.

– Maldición, hazlo ya – jadeó Kuroo con voz cargada de necesidad.

Tsukishima sonrió, ignorando su petición. Comenzó a jugar en el glande con la lengua, lo abrazó con los labios mientras se mojaba con el líquido que brotaba incesantemente – Mmmm – gimió el rubio. Nunca antes una mamada le había resultado tan dulce ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a soportarlo el pelinegro? Sus caderas se impulsaban, sus uñas se enteraron en los costados de la silla y de su boca emergían millones de improperios. Era la locura...para ambos.

– Kei...– gruñó Kuroo. Estaba cerca de perder la cabeza, podía sentirlo, solo tenía que provocarlo un poco más.

Sus labios rodearon la corona de su miembro, apretando y soltándolo espasmódicamente; la punta de su lengua se introducía con gula en su uretra rescatando cada gota líquido preseminal que se escapaba de ella. Su entrepierna latía en sus pantalones, rogando su atención, anunciando su necesidad con cada pálpito. – uhmm – los dedos que jugaban con sus testículos abandonaron su tarea para acariciar la tersa y ardiente piel de su tronco, aprendiendo su forma, mientras gemía, haciéndole saber su disfrute.

Los jadeos del pelinegro eran cada vez más sonoros y profundos, y su cadera se empujaba cada vez más fuerte. Era una tortura. El placer que provocaba sentir su frustración, era una maldita tortura. Deseaba probarlo por completo. Quería que lo enterrará hasta la base, chuparlo, deslizar la lengua por toda la longitud hasta conseguir que se corriera un y otra vez hasta tener su sabor impreso en su lengua...y en su mente.

Quería dominarlo por completo...enloquecerlo de placer.

– ¡A la mierda! – un gruñido escapó de la boca de Kuroo. Furioso y desesperado. Entrelazó los dedos en sus dorados cabellos y sin ningún tipo de contemplación enterró su erección hasta la raíz...tal y como deseaba.

Tsukishima sintió todo el grosor de la erección de Kuroo aprisionándole la garganta, las comisuras de sus labios ardían y de ellas se escapaban hilos de saliva mezclados con líquido preseminal. Las embestidas no se hicieron esperar, brutales e implacables, aquel duro miembro palpitaba en cada una de sus venas hinchadas, crecía, quemaba con cada embestida y se enterraba cada vez más profundo en su garganta. Ahogándolo. Sin compasión. Llenando su pecho de euforia, lujuria...placer.

Había conseguido su objetivo, no había nada mejor que eso. Nada excepto la visión de un Kuroo, con las pupilas totalmente ennegrecidas de placer y con una expresión totalmente anhelante, imponente y llena de placer, placer que provenía de él. La certeza de saberse responsable de semejante reacción en su cuerpo, de cada suspiro que escapa de sus labios con cada envestida, le hacía sentir deslumbrado...poderoso.

Sus arremetidas se volvieron cada vez más fuertes, como si quisiera desgarrarle la garganta y desencajarle la mandíbula. Sus anteojos se deslizaban por el puente de su nariz, sus cristales se empañaron con el calor que ese miembro emanaba, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se deslizaba gruesas de sus ojos, no podía respirar ni pensar con calidad.

Su boca estaba siendo jodida con brutalidad, como si fuera una puta barata y le encantaba. Quería que lo destrozara, quería ser usado para saciar su lujuria...como un simple juguete sexual.

Un completo estado de éxtasis lo poseyó, deslizó su mano hasta sus pantalones y liberó su miembro, frotándolo con desespero al ritmo de las fonéticas arremetidas. Parecía mentira que una simple mamada pudiera provocar en él tanto placer. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos un orgasmo que no tardaría en llegar, explotando como millones de petardos, estaba cerca...

– Déjame correrme en tu boca – masculló sin bajar la potencia de las embestidas.

Tsukishima quiso reír ante esta petición ¿No era eso lo que ambos querían? No deseaba nada más que eso y era claro que Kuroo pensaba de la misma forma, de otro modo no habría acelerado las embestidas más de lo que creyó podría.

– Mierda...mierda...

Su dolorida mandíbula, su lengua, sus labios e incluso sus dientes trabajaron arduamente succionando y mordisqueando aquel tozo vigoroso y venoso que se hinchaba cada vez más hasta explotar en un primer chorro que se lanzó con urgencia a través de su garganta y el rubio tragó sin pensárselo dos veces. Amargo, ligeramente picante y caliente, su sabor envolvió su cuerpo en necesidad y anhelo puros llevándolo al éxtasis de su propia liberación. Quería más, necesitaba más. Su boca me movió con frenesí en una felación apresurada y brutal, ignorando el ardor en su garganta y comisuras, de la cuales se escapaban hilos más espesos.

Más disparos atacaron en su boca. Tsukishima tragó y tragó con gula cada uno de ellos, demandando más, buscando extraer hasta la última gota de semiente en su miembro, hasta vaciarlo por completo. Jadeante y cansado, no se detuvo ahí, relamió su piel con vehemencia, tirando de su propio miembro hasta que la última gota bañó sus dedos.

Increíble.

Kuroo respiraba jadeante, parecía completamente desecho con el cabello revuelto y sudor corriendo por su frente y pecho, sin embargo el bastardo no dejaba de ser atractivo – Eres un muy hermoso desastre – susurró Kuroo. El rubio sonrió y para su completa sorpresa, el pelinegro lo haló hasta su regazo plantándole un ardiente beso en el que probó su propio sabor.

Su cuerpo volvió a calentarse y el irracional deseo de cabalgarlo hasta saciarse de él inundo su cuerpo. Pero tendría que quedarse con las ganas...ese no era el mejor momento para dejar salir toda la perversión que no sabía poseía.

– Maldición, te lastimé... – masculló Kuroo tocando con el dedo pulgar la comisura izquierda de la boca, contacto que le hizo apartarse de inmediato; eso no era bueno – Creo que fui muy brusco, lo siento – dijo buscando entre su ropa hasta extraer un pañuelo de seda y tendérselo antes de levantarse y arreglar su ropa ¿Iba a dejarlo así? – Voy a traerte un poco de hielo.

Eso no se lo esperaba – No tienes que...

– Espera aquí – le interrumpió, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

– Kuroo – el mayor volteó y Tsukishima se sintió enmudecer por un momento – Tu corbata...

El pelinegro sonrió y con una elegancia que pocas veces veía se acercó a él. Resoplando su molestia, el rubio ajustó su corbata, arregló los pliegues y el cuello de su camisa y colocó la chaqueta correctamente dándole una imagen impecable – ¿Siempre eres tan descuidado? – murmuró más para sí mismo que para él pelinegro.

– No – respondió tomándolo de la barbilla – Yo cuido a mis amantes, pero tú me llevas al límite – depositó un beso sin segundas intenciones en sus labios y guiñándole un ojo salió de la habitación.

Tsukishima se dejó caer sobre la silla, su cuerpo aun vibraba de deseo. Cada poro de su cuerpo, cada fibra, cada átomo gritaban por ser tomados por Kuroo, era una sensación extraña pero no desagradable. No conocía esa parte de él. Perverso, atrevido...lujurioso.

¿Fue Kuroo quien lo convirtió en esto? O ¿Toda eso siempre había formado parte de él? No lo entendía era como si todo lo que había aprendido durante toda su vida estuviera mal. No existían límites o ataduras, solo placer y deseo que necesitaban ser saciados.

Nada más.

Miró hacia la puerta por la que el pelinegro se había marchado _"Cogeme"_ quería detenerlo y decirle eso, pero no era un buen momento. Estiró la mano y descubrió su brazo dejando ver algunas marcas que iban desde el rojo hasta el morado oscuro y que cubrían un cuarto de su antebrazo...definitivamente no era un buen momento.

 **.X.**

– Desapareciste por mucho tiempo ¿Dónde estabas? – exigió saber Oikawa.

– Bebí demasiado, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco – respondió con indiferencia.

La celebración había terminado y ambos se encontraban en la limusina que los llevaría de vuelta a casa. Había estado callado durante la mayor parte del camino y cualquiera pensaría que se mantendría así lo que restaba de él, pero Tsukishima lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era solo cuestión de segundos antes de que lo acusara de algo.

Era su juego usual, uno que el castaño disfrutaba y que el rubio estaba esperando con resignación.

– Mírame – ordenó, sin bien Oikawa se divertía con ese juego, en ese momento parecía más molesto que divertido – Tienes el perfume de otro impregnado en la ropa. – Tsukishima resopló

– ¿Quién no? El perfume de Tanaka-san inundó todo el salón – dijo – Lo extraño seria que nadie oliera a su perfume. – se quejó con fingida modestia.

Sabía que esa excusa no funcionaria, también sabía cuál era el objetivo del mayor con ese tonto interrogatorio. Podía verlo en sus ojos y en la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios y esa teoría fue corroborada cuando pidió al chofer detener el auto en una obscura esquina y lo envió a "pasear" un momento. Estaba esperando justamente ese "Momento"

– Desvístete... voy a enseñarte que es lo que pasa cuando mientes.

Tsukishima sonrió – Tengo una mejor idea – no esperó respuesta suya y se inclinó hacia sus pantalones, quitando el cinturón, para posteriormente desabotonarlo y bajar la cremallera.

Darle una explicación no serviría de nada, negarse o resistirse tampoco, no tenía ningún sentido hacerlo. Una terrible punzada perforo su estómago, pero la ignoró, al igual que la rabia y la sensación de vergüenza y cerrando sus ojos realizó su trabajo. De alguna forma tendría que justificar la herida que quizá mañana se inflamaría ¿No?

Lentas pero efectivas, las imágenes de lo ocurrido con Kuroo tan solo horas atrás inundaron su mente ya alcoholizada y el placer de ese recuerdo desapareció todo lo demás. No fue intenso o increíble, como con el real, pero si lo suficientemente bueno como para sobre llevarlo.

Era un escape...

Kuroo era un escape, uno que lo alejaba de la mierda que en realidad era su vida...

* * *

 **.x. Gracias por leer .x.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Propuesta irresistible**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

 **.X. Actualización .X.**

.

.

* * *

 **.X.**

Tsukishima dejó caer los cubiertos sobre el plató haciendo más ruido del necesario y miró, con el ceño fruncido, a Oikawa, quien sonreía con burla mientras señalaba a un pelinegro sentado a tres mesas de distancia; su presencia y la sonrisa de castaño fueron suficientes para arruinar por completo su apetito.

– Escuché que va a casarse – canturreó al tiempo que agitaba con elegancia su copa de vino blanco – ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

– No tengo ningún sentimiento al respecto, pero...– sus mejillas retrocedieron y sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente en una alegre sonrisa que, a ojos de cualquiera que no lo conociera podría pasar por una animada, pero que en realidad había nacido del más puro desdén – A ti si ¿Cierto? Ese "don nadie" hijo de un chófer cualquiera está avanzando rápidamente en la escala social ¿Que va a pasar el día en que llegue hasta donde tú estás? ¿Vas a seguir sonriéndole con aires de superioridad? – miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia el pelinegro, quien parecía estar mirando en su dirección, estaba con otra persona, pero no podía verla por su posición en la mesa – ¿Vas a soportar que el que él te haga lo mismo cuándo...

Oikawa se inclinó hacia él y rápidamente le tomó y de la barbilla con fuerza – Estoy impresionado, Kei-chan – dolía, estaba aplicando demasiada fuerza, prueba de cuan molesto estaba – No pensé que lo defenderías con tanta pasión...es casi romántico.

– No puedo evitarlo, verlo revivió viejos sentimientos – respondió con cinismo. Como si realmente le importara lo que ese tipo hiciera o dejará de hacer; podía irse a la mierda junto con Oikawa.

– No eres divertido – su agarre parecía de acero y sus ojos rieron divertidos cuándo el rubio cubrió su mano con la suya e hizo el intento de quitar la suya.

Una muestra pública de afecto entre una pareja enamorada, probablemente esa era la imagen que ambos, estando ligeramente inclinados sobre la mesa y sosteniéndose las manos, estaban proyectando. Las personas a su alrededor los miraban con sonrisas envidiosas, algunas damas suspiraron y no se molestaron en expresar su deseo de estar en su lugar; sin saber que Tsukishima les cedería de muy buena gana su vida entera.

– No te casaste conmigo por mi buen humor – masculló aun sonriendo; no tenía más remedio que continuar con ese estúpido teatro.

Oikawa sonrió antes de liberarlo al fin de su poderoso agarre de acero y bebió tranquilamente de su copa antes de hablar – Tienes razón, estamos juntos por los beneficios...– dijo recorriéndole el cuerpo con una ardiente miraba que le dio escalofríos.

¿Beneficios? Chasqueó la lengua y sus ojos vagaron por el elegante restaurante, al igual que sus pensamientos.

Probablemente para Oikawa había sido un negocio beneficioso, la familia de Tsukishima podría haber perdido su fortuna y casi su empresa, pero tenían una reputación impecable, el castaño necesitaba eso después del rumor que estuvo circulando sobre él y por el cual su padre amenazó con revocar sus derechos como primogénito. Por supuesto esto también acarreo grandes beneficios para la familia del rubio, pero no para él. Aún recordaba ese día; el color volvió al rostro de su enfermo padre y abandonó el suyo cuando Oikawa pidió su mano, ese fue el momento en el que vio rotos todos sus planes, dejó atrás sus sueños de independencia y libertar por sus obligaciones.

– ...un hijo...

– ¿Qué? – su atención se centró en esa última palabra, no estaba muy seguro de que era de lo que Oikawa estaba hablando había dejado de prestarle atención desde hace ya unos minutos, pero ahora eso había cambiado.

Oikawa suspiró claramente molesto por la falta de atención hacia su persona – Dije que necesitamos un hijo y lo necesitamos pronto – sentenció.

− No...

Oikawa alzó la mano y tomó su móvil, que había comenzado a vibrar justo en el momento en el que abrió la boca y antes de responder dijo − Eso no está sujeto a discusiones, pasará...y más vale que te apresures – entonces giró hacia uno de sus costados sobre la silla y comenzó a hablar dejando a Tsukishima con la mandíbula apretada.

Ese tema...no lo habían tocado desde que se casaron y esperaba jamás escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca. Pero hace unos días, después de tener una muy fuerte discusión con su padre, ocurrió. Tenía una ligera idea del porqué de su discusión, como parte de su "familia" ahora, había cosas que difícilmente pasaban desapercibidas para él; una de ellas era el hecho de que su padre se negaba a retirarse y cederle el control total de su empresa.

Era perfectamente entendible; Oikawa podía ser un excelente empresario, era astuto, tenía carisma y parecía no tener miedo a arriesgarse, alguien cuyos logros eran dignos de admiración. Pero tenía un terrible defecto; era una persona extravagante e imprudente, celebraba lujosas fiestas una vez por semana y no reparaba en gatos en ninguna de ellas, era todo un derrochador. No había forma en que su padre admitiera que alguien así tomara las riendas de su empresa, no podía arriesgarse a que tirara a la basura todo su trabajo duro.

Por esa razón un hijo era necesario para asegurar su lugar como su sucesor, pero Tsukishima se había jurado una cosa; eso de ninguna maldita manera iba a ocurrir. Que importaba lo que Akiteru u Oikawa dijeran, jamás permitiría que eso pasara...no deseaba tener ningún lazo que lo uniera a él.

Un mesero se aproximó a él retiró los platos sobre la mesa y sirvió más vino a su copa ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a hablar Oikawa? Los hombros del castaño se agitaron ahogando una risa y se relajaron lentamente un segundo después, esa no era una llamada de negocios estaba completamente seguro de ello...tenía una ligera idea de lo que podrí ser.

– Volamos, tengo un asunto que arregla ahora.

Un silencioso mesero trajo la cuenta y Oikawa pagó sin siquiera mirar el monto, siempre era igual y Tsukishima se preguntó cómo sobreviviría si ese tipo perdiera su fortuna...aunque eso era muy poco probable.

– Sobre esta noche...

– Ve con tu familia.

Tsukishima alzó una ceja, mientras ambos caminaban hacia la salida, eso solo quería decir una cosa; Oikawa no iba a volver a casa esta noche.

– De acuerdo – respondió con fingida indiferencia.

Le importaba poco a donde fuera o con quien estuviera, solía hacer cosas similares a menudo y, en el pasado, agradecía poder tener una noche tranquila. Sin embargo, el presente era distinto, ahora su ausencia significaba una oportunidad.

Tal vez ese era su día de suerte.

Reprimió una sonrisa y caminó tranquilamente, sin percatarse de la recelosa mirada que se dirigía en su dirección.

 **.X.**

Un prolongado y casi inaudible suspiró escapó de los labios de Akaashi al tiempo que contemplaba la elegante fachada de aquel establecimiento. El mármol negro italiano de la mejor calidad resplandecía cual diamantes bajo la luz del sol de mediodía. Ese espléndido detalle constituía uno de los motivos de su popularidad, pero también de su exclusividad. Reservar una mesa en ese sitio le costaría más de tres meses de su salario más horas extra, no era un gasto que pudiera permitirse en su situación actual, pero quizá para ese hombre no era nada más que un gasto de rutina.

– Vamos

Akaashi desvió la mirada de la mano que Bokuto le ofrecía a sus ojos, aún no había aceptado su ayuda, sin embargo sintió que su mirada le quemaba al igual que la ardiente sensación de sus manos deslizándose su piel. Suspiró bajo e inmediatamente tomó su mano sintió un escalofrió que se extendió por toda su espalda, que no cesó hasta que estuvieron dentro del local.

Tal y como había imaginado, todo en ese lugar gritaba lujo y esplendor, había visitado una gran cantidad establecimientos de élite durante la época que pasó viviendo el bajo el yugo de su familia y podía decir con total seguridad que ese se encontraba en la cima de lo que a exclusividad se refería.

Era de esperarse, su padre ponía especial empeño en ello y en definitiva era uno de sus proyectos más exitosos.

– Permítame acompañarlos a su mesa, por aquí por favor – dijo la encargada con un suave y elegante timbre de voz.

Era realmente bonita y su vestimenta formal, en lugar de hacerla ver mayor, le daba un aire de mística elegancia que combinaba a la perfección con el fino movimiento de su cuerpo al caminar. Era la clase de mujer por la que cualquier hombre caería, sin embargo Bokuto a penas y le había lanzado una mirada. No iba a decir que eso no lo sorprendió, él parecía del tipo que iba tras de todo lo que tenía un buen trasero y sin duda ella lo tenía.

El salón era tan elegante como la fachada anunciaba, amplias paredes adornadas con espléndidas cortinas que caían delicadamente hacia el suelo de mármol tallado, espejos tan limpios que parecían invisibles y permitían que la luz del sol que se filtraba le otorgara un destello especial a los detalles en plata de los largos manteles en las mesas.

Al fondo del salón había una amplia barra de pesada madera negra, una gran pared de cristal detrás de ella reflejaba el brillo de miles de costosas botellas de licor. Al otro lado había un pequeño escenario con un resplandeciente piano de cola negro con algunos detalles en plata. Un apuesto joven vestido de blanco interpretaba una dulce melodía que armonizaba con el murmullo de los comensales.

Akaashi se detuvo repentinamente, sus ojos analizaron la disposición de las mesas y su proximidad al escenario y su rostro hizo una mueca, era como si...

– ...pista de baile...– la suave voz de su joven guía alcanzó sus oídos y centró toda su atención en su entusiasmada sonrisa – Durante las noches una talentosa joven deleita a nuestros comensales con su canto, es muy popular – hizo una pausa en la que los miró de una extraña manera – En especial entre las parejas jóvenes como ustedes.

– ¡Oh! – no sabía cómo responder a la sonrisa de la chica, era natural que pasarán por una joven pareja que iba a tomar su almuerzo, sin embargo no lo eran...ni siquiera era amigos.

Akaashi no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar, no se suponía que Bokuto volvería... pero parecía haberse equivocado de nueva cuenta ¿Por qué no solo se limitaba a seguir el curso natural de las cosas y dejaba de buscarlo? Era más que claro que las personas como él no se relacionaba más de la cuenta con nadie, pero ahí estaba.

No lo comprendía ¿Por qué un restaurante? Era mucho más sencillo llevarlo a un hotel y obtener lo que claramente deseaba de él ¿Por qué invertir tanto dinero en un simple acostón?

Era extraño, algo en él se sentía peligroso e incorrecto por muchas razones.

– La persona encargada de atenderlos vendrá en un momento ¿Puedo ofrecerles un poco de Vino mientras esperan? – ambos asintieron.

Ella movió la mano con delicadeza e inmediatamente un joven camarero se aproximó a ellos sosteniendo una charola de plata con una botella y dos copas de cristal tallado con hermosos diseños.

– Por favor, llámenos se necesitan algo más...

Con el vino servido en sus copas y la carta frente a ellos, ambos dieron una cortés y pulida reverencia y se marcharon silenciosamente. Eso en lugar de relajarlo, le hizo sentirse nervioso; ahora estaban solos y frente a frente en una mesa ubicada en el lugar más íntimo del establecimiento y que daba la ilusión de que solo estaba ellos ¿De qué se suponía que debían hablar? ¿Del clima? ¿De trabajo? No tenían nada en común.

– Tal vez debimos haber venido más tarde...o ir a otro sitio – Bokuto tomó la copa entre sus dedos y dio vueltas al brillante líquido rojo, mientras hablaba en voz baja.

Akaashi no respondió, no sabía si estaba hablando con él o estaba murmurando para sí mismo, sus ojos no lo estaban mirando; se mantuvieron fijos en su copa de vino, incluso se dio el tiempo para evaluar su aroma y sabor. Era como si no estuviera aquí, eso le molestó un poco, invitarlo a almorzar y luego ignorarlo no era muy cortés.

Bebió un pequeño sorbo de vino y miró hacia la ventana deseando que el final de esa cita llegara pronto y pudiera volver a su tranquila rutina.

– ¿Querías bailar? – el pelinegro lo miró con el ceño fruncido, anunciándole silenciosamente su incomprensión – Hace un momento te vi mirando hacia la pista de baile y parecías algo extraño cuando esa chica dijo que alguien cantaba durante las noches...

– ¡Oh! – ¿Era eso lo que había estado pensando todo este tiempo? – No, yo solo...estaba recordando algo...– el mismo había sugerido que debían tener música en vivo y una pista de baile, pero su padre descartó la idea en el momento en que salió de su boca...sin embargo ahí estaba y por alguna razón le hizo sentirse melancólico y molesto.

Bokuto entrecerró los ojos y le pareció que también había fruncido los labios...fue extraño – ¿Has estado aquí antes?

Abrió la boca, pero inmediatamente la cerró ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo? En este momento lo miraba como si quisiera traspasarle la piel. Incomodidad. Bokuto le hacía sentir muy incómodo y el ambiente tampoco ayudaba mucho a superarlo. Ansiaba tanto volver, ese restaurante parecía pertenecer a un mundo distinto, uno donde no existía la libertad, y la etiqueta y las normas reinaban.

No pertenecía a ese lugar, había sabido eso desde siempre.

El camarero llegó y esperó pacientemente hasta que ambos recitaran su orden y se marchó sin hacer ruido, dejándolos nuevamente en aquel tenso silencio. Esa fue la conversación más larga que había mantenido con Bokuto y fue muy infructuosa.

Volvió a beber otro sorbo de vino y suspiró tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa contando así los segundos y minutos que permanecían en silencio ¿De qué se suponía que debían charlar ahora? Akaashi no se consideraba el mejor conversador, era una persona reservada, pero sabía muy bien como iniciar una conversación. Sin embargo en este momento simplemente no podía, su mente descartaba de inmediato cualquier tema para una posible charla.

¿Realmente era imposible? Él disfrutaba del silencio, pero en este momento era estresante.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – habló Akaashi incapaz de seguir soportando ese incómodo silencio; Bokuto asintió y, si lo conociera bien, diría que casi parecía tan aliviado como él – ¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar? Se lo que quieres de mí ¿No sería más fácil llevarme a un hotel? – dados sus anteriores "reuniones" esa sería la forma más lógica de proceder y por muy vergonzoso que sonara, el pelinegro no se habría negado en absoluto.

En todo el tiempo que llevaban en esa cita, Akaashi había llegado a la conclusión de que lo único que tenían en común el deseo mutuo. No había nadie cuyo cuerpo se acoplará mejor al suyo, pero no había nada más que eso. Ni siquiera podía mantener una conversación, así que ¿Por qué seguir con esto?

Bokuto pareció meditar su respuesta mientras su dedo se movía lentamente por la parte superior de su copa, trazando su contorno. Akaashi casi saltó de su silla cuando esos intensos dorados se movieron repentinamente en su dirección – Escuché que el sexo es mucho mejor después de una cena romántica.

Como una reacción casi automática, Akaashi dejó escapar una carcajada que ahogó inmediatamente apretando sus labios ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ese tipo? Decir esa clase de cosas tan calmadamente y con una sonrisa. No era propio de un caballero, sin embargo tenía la impresión de que si sería algo propio de él.

Se sentía mucho más relajado ahora, no sabía cómo explicarlo a ciencia cierta, pero esas palabras lo hicieron sentir mejor. Ya se había cansado de salir con personas que fingían interesarse en él, que pretendía que era importante para ellos solo para llevarlo a la cama y que no volvían a buscarlo nunca más. Bokuto le gustaba, era claro con sus intenciones y no parecía tener reparos en exteriorizarlas. No estaba llevando las cosas en el orden correcto, con el decoro pertinente, pero eso en lugar de desagradarle era agradable...revitalizante. Como beber un vaso de agua fresca después de caminar durante horas bajo el ardiente sol del desierto.

Así que ¿Por qué no? Le gustaban los hombres directos, porque él también lo era.

– ¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo ahora?

La mano del mesero tembló ligeramente y una pequeña gota de vino cayó sobre el, hasta ahora, limpio y fino mantel. Tal vez no era el mejor momento para tener una charla tan íntima, sin embargo, tanto Akaashi como Bokuto, ignoraron ese hecho y, como si el mesero no existiera y fueran las únicas dos personas en el restaurante, continuaron hablando.

– Por supuesto que sí, tengo algo en mente justo ahora...

Sus ojos se desviaron fugazmente en dirección a la, ya llena mesa, y su vientre se contrajo en anticipación. El apetito que los espléndidos platos sobre la mesa habían despertado desapareció y fue inmediatamente reemplazado por otra clase de apetito, no quería esa comida, quería a Bokuto. Ahora mismo. Sobre la mesa y con él en cuatro. En un instante, el mayor deslizó una mano sobre la mesa y acaricio suavemente con las yemas de los dedos el torso de su mano estremeciendo su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos, sentirlo era maravilloso, su cuerpo entero reconocía su contacto y clamaba por él con corrientes eléctricas que explotaban en cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, su piel ardía y una ola de calor sacudió su entrepierna. En este momento no le importaría en absoluto si él le arrancará la ropa y lo cogía sobre la mesa...lo necesitaba tanto que era ridículo.

– Llévame a tu auto...ahora. – la sangre en sus venas hervía, su corazón se disparó y sus deseos más primitivos y perversos llenaron su cabeza de increíbles imágenes que calentaron su cuerpo.

La tensión entre ellos no había desaparecido, sin embargo se había transformado en algo completamente diferente, caliente y agradable...algo que querían descargar sobre el cuerpo del otro.

Akaashi no necesitaba una relación, había fallado tantas veces en el pasado que ahora mismo la sola idea de salir con alguien le desagradaba...quería algo como esto, sin ataduras...simple placer y lujuria.

Ya no iba a reprimirse más.

 **.X.**

– ¿Vas a salir? Ya es muy tarde y un chico casado no debería salir solo durante la noche.

– Bienvenido a casa hermano – Le saludo Tsukishima con voz monótona, mientras, con parsimonia, abotonaba su camisa frente al espejo, siendo testigo de cómo su blanco e inmaculado pecho era cubierto por la fina tela de seda. − ¿Nuestro padre volvió contigo? – dejó libres los primeros tres botones y contempló su reflejo en los tres grandes espejos dispuestos en forma de U en su antigua habitación.

Vestía una camisa rojo granate, jeans blancos ligeramente ajustados que resaltaban sus largas piernas y una chaqueta negra estaba esperando sobre una mullida silla roja. Asintió, no estaba mal. Sonrió. Kuroo probablemente lo llamaría Sexi. – No puedes hacernos esto, Kei.

– ¿Qué se supone que no puedo hacer? ¿Vestirme? – murmuró con sarcasmo. – No voy a salir a la calle desnudo...– tomó de la cómoda una botella circular de cristal azul con degrade a blanco que tenía grabadas las iniciales Chanel y roció una pequeña cantidad sobre sus muñecas y cuello; su aroma, suave y delicado, flotó hasta sus fosas nasales, deleitándolo.

Cerró los ojos. Le gustaba ese perfume, era delicado y se mezclaba a la perfección con la esencia natural de su piel, convirtiéndolo en algo único.

– No vas a ir a ver a ese hombre.

Por primera vez desde que Akiteru llegó Tsukishima se giró en su dirección con una máscara de tranquilidad que ocultaba su estupefacción; no estaba preocupado en absoluto por qué lo supiera, no iba a delatarlo, sin embargo el que lo supiera ya era molesto ¿Acaso lo estaba siguiendo? O ¿Alguien más se lo dijo? Tenía una persona en mente justo ahora, alguien que no había dejado de mirarlo con reproche aquella noche.

– No sé de qué estás hablando, voy a salir con Akaashi – dijo tomando su chaqueta; negarlo todo ahora no serviría de nada, su hermano era listo, sin embargo también era una buena forma de hacerle revelar sus fuentes – Así que se me permites, tengo que irme...se hace tarde y él ya debe estarme esperando.

– No mientas, Kei – masculló entre dientes, interponiéndose entre él y la puerta con los brazos cruzados – Kageyama te vio en la última fiesta que celebraron, ustedes solo se escabulleron a una maldita habitación y entonces...– gruñó mirándole con una desagradable mezcla de reproche y decepción, Kei sabía lo que vendría ahora; reproches que develaban lo importante que era mantener su estatus...más que él mismo – ¡Era una maldita fiesta, Kei ¡Todos nuestros conocidos estaban ahí! ¿Podrías pensar un poco más en nosotros? ¿Sabes lo que había pasado si...

– No tuvimos sexo...– Akiteru frunció el ceño y negó la cabeza; Tsukishima sonrió con cinismo, lo siguiente que iba a decirle no iba a gustarle y probablemente iba a enfurecerlo más, pero estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para detener a su boca de seguir hablando – Solo le hice una mamada, pero no sabes cuánto quería que me...

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por una fuerte bofetada que hizo que todos sus sentidos se sacudieran y dejó un gran ardor en su rostro. Akiteru abrió los ojos tan ampliamente que Kei creyó que sus orbes saldrían de sus cuencas y dio un paso atrás, estaba en shock, sus ojos pasaban de la zona que había golpeado, y que ahora cubría con el dorso de su mano, a su propia mano, sin poder creer lo que había hecho.

– Kei...yo lo lamentó, no debí...– trató de acercarse a él, sin embargo Kei rechazo su tacto y sin mirarle cruzó por la puerta.

– Me voy...

Ignorando a los sirvientes que lo miraban paralizados en el pasillo, caminó con pasos furiosos por el pasillo hasta la escalera ¿Era mucho pedir que lo dejaran vivir por un momento? Estaba harto, cansado de vivir sintiendo que una maldita cuerda apretaba su cuello, de que no vieran en él a nada más que a un muñeco al que podían manejar a su antojo.

– ¡Kei! ¡Vuelve aquí, maldición!

Ya había hecho todo lo que querían, dejó de lado todos sus planes, perdió una oportunidad que no podría recuperar nunca más por ellos, por su familia y ellos no podían permitirle un maldito segundo para sí mismo. Solo necesitaba escapar de la realidad un momento ¿Tan difícil era de entender?

– ¡No puedes hacer algo así! ¡Piensa un poco más, maldición! – los gritos de Akiteru se hacían cada vez más fuertes y traspasaban furiosos y desesperados sus tímpanos – ¡Estas actuando como una maldita...

– ¿Qué? ¿Una zorra? – paró repentinamente y un jadeante Akiteru lo miró con los ojos abiertos y los puños apretados – ¿Una puta? – alzó las manos con ironía y antes de continuar dijo – Pues sorpresa, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi...

Ira y decepción. Su sangre parecía hervir en sus venas, sin embargo su cuerpo estaba frío, quería gritar y destrozar todo a su paso, pero guardó la compostura tanto como pudo y salió de la mansión de su familia dando zancadas tan grandes que parecían que estaba corriendo.

Correr. Eso era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, correr y vivir su maldita vida como quisiera, sin embargo sabía que era un sueño imposible. Estaba atado de pies y manos, no era más que una marioneta que todos manejaban a su antojo ¿A quién le importaba lo que quisiera? ¿A quién le importaba su opinión? Siempre y cuando todos obtuvieran lo que deseaban, su opinión, sus deseos y el mismo podían irse a la mierda.

– Me hiciste esperar está vez, te ves muy sexi...podría arrancarte la ropa justo ahora – su piel se encendió, sus sentidos se agudizaron y parte de su furia se transformó en regocijo al apreciar el deseo en esos perversos ojos avellana.

Tsukishima estaba harto. No tenía salida, no tenía una vía de escape...solo lo tenía a él, una persona a la que apenas y conocía pero que le había enseñado que había más ahí afuera de lo que conocía.

Era un compañero muy conveniente; no hacía preguntas, no se inmiscuía en sus asuntos, no quería de él nada más que su cuerpo y le daba una clase de placer que jamás imaginó, uno que liberaba todo el estrés y tensión de su cuerpo...y lo alejada de su realidad.

¿Había algo mejor que eso?

Tsukishima estaba seguro de que no.

 **.X.**

Lo primero que percibió fue la música; acordes lentos y sensuales que cosquilleaban en sus tímpanos y le invitaban a mover su cuerpo con abandono. Poco a poco sus ojos se adaptaron y fue capaz de apreciar un inmenso salón cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas por gruesas y, aparentemente pesadas, cortinas rojas con estampados cocidos en hilos de oro, ni un solo rayo de luz se filtraba por ellas contribuyendo a la intimidad del lugar. En el centro, había una barra circular de grueso cristal negro dónde tres chicas vestidas con ajustadas y relevadoras vestimentas de cuero agitaban con maestría las cocteleras entre sus manos, deleitando la vista de sus espectadores con el movimiento de sus cuerpos. Detrás de ellas un estante igualmente de cristal en forma de diamante parecía palpitar débilmente con colores que iban del purpura al rojo, combinándose para formar distintas formas geométricas. Era un espectáculo interesante.

La luz del salón cambiaba de lentamente, pasando de una tenue iluminación a la nada, sin embargo el salón no permanecía en penumbras; cientos de luces se encendían en el techo, simulando el cielo nocturno de forma realmente realista.

El salón era amplio; sillones circulares y semicirculares blancos, negros y rojos, así como jarrones de porcelana, estatuas y pilares de diversos tamaños estaban dispuestos de forma tan desordenada que cualquiera pensaría que era un desastre, sin embargo contribuía la salvaje y sensual atmósfera del lugar.

Nadie estaba siguiendo un protocolo, en lugar de un elegante y pulido vals, las personas en la pista frotaban sus cuerpos con una cadencia desordenada e hipnotizante, en lugar de damas ataviadas en joyas y elegantes vestidos de diseñador, las mujeres vestían ropa tan reveladora que escandalizaría a cualquiera, sin embargo aquí no parecía importarle a nadie. Muchachos de su edad, mujeres y hombres de apariencia mayor, todos perdidos en sí mismos, bailando en la pista de baile, ocultos en rincones apartados, sobre los sofás robándose besos apasionados, regalándose caricias, frotando sus cuerpos sin pudor y algunos tratando de arrancarse la ropa.

– Vulgar...– murmuró siguiendo con la mirada a una mujer pelirroja alta cuyo provocativo escote, que llegaba hasta el ombligo y dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su espalda, no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

– Tú eres mucho más hermoso que cualquiera de ellas – su boca mordió ligeramente la piel de su nuca, sus labios húmedos trasladaron un peligroso camino hacia el lóbulo de su oreja al tiempo que su palma se apretaba en el sitio entre su trasero y su espalda y lo empujaba con violencia contra su cuerpo.

– Lo sé – afirmó con la arrogancia de alguien que era totalmente consciente de su propio atractivo y lo que este provocaba en otros.

– ¡Wow! Parece que alguien está de mejor humor ahora – Kuroo le regaló una sonrisa de medio lado que el rubio devolvió con lívido en el instante en el que sintió algo duro y caliente chocar contra uno de sus muslos – ¿Sabes lo que esa arrogancia tuya me provoca?

Gimió. Notando como su entrepierna se contraía y su cuerpo era abrazado por el calor; el recuerdo de su carne adentrándose en su cuerpo, el dolor, el ardor y todo el placer que eso le provocó casi hizo que su cuerpo se convulsionara por el deseo. Necesitaba tanto que llegara hasta el fondo nuevamente y que Kuroo lo embista hasta desfallecer; no necesitaba delicadeza o un trato amable, quería sentir el dolor de sentirse realmente vivo.

– Vamos, disfrutemos de la música un rato y después...voy a hacer que te corras a gritos conmigo dentro de ti – su rodilla se apretó con brusquedad contra su entrepierna y sus manos apretaron sus glúteos con una fuerza tal que no pudo evitar gemir de dolor y placer por igual – Voy a cogerte tan duro que no vas a desear nada más convertirte en mi puta permanente.

Lentamente, Tsukishima enredó los dedos en aquellas hebras azabache y acarició su cuello con la nariz con tal delicadeza que hizo a Kuroo gruñir – ¿Sabes lo ridículo que vas a verte si no lo consigues? – él río, el sonido de sonrisa fue como una melodía hechizante capaz de atrapar a cualquiera.

– ¿Algunas vez te he decepcionado?

Tsukishima sonrió con sorna – Siempre hay una primera vez para todo...

– Jamás para mí... – un escalofrió de placer y deseo recorrió su cuerpo. Esa risa arrogante, su estúpida y sensual sonrisa le decía _"Admítelo, tengo en mis manos"_ y ese derroche de seguridad lo fastidiaba y excitaba a partes iguales.

Tsukishima le devolvió la sonrisa, Kuroo estaba muy equivocado si creía que podía jugar con él. El pelinegro no era el único que podía hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, él también podía y sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

No quedaba ni un solo centímetro de espacio entre ellos, sin embargo Tsukishima se las arregló para deslizar una mano por su pecho, desabrochó el botón de su pantalón y metió la mano dentro, rozó su erección con las uñas, esta palpitó haciéndose más grande y él continuó con suaves toques sin dejar de apreciar como sus ojos se tornaban oscuros y su sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro.

Un animal salvaje, una bestia descarrilada. De pronto, Kuroo se transformó en algo que no había visto jamás. Fue empujado con violencia y empotrado con salvaje ira contra uno de los tantos pilares esparcidos por el salón; Tsukishima gritó, asustado y excitado por igual ¿Qué le pasaba ahora a ese tipo?

– No juegues conmigo de esa forma – sus labios se estamparon contra los suyos con brutalidad, su mano derecha se abrió paso por su pantalón, acarició la hendidura de su trasero y lanzó un gruñido de anticipación al tiempo que rodeaba la humedecida zona de su entrada.

– Aquí no...– sus piernas estaban separadas y suspendidas entre las suyas. Dura, su erección chocaba contra su vientre, un solo brazo sostenía su cintura y su mano acariciaba, sin entrar, su entrada, que se contraía buscando la forma succionar su dedo.

Quería moverse, empujarlo...hacer algo. La repentina actitud de Kuroo le estaba asustando, le ponía nervioso...le hacía sentir dominado, era tan intenso que lo sobrepasaba. No lo entendía, él estaba siendo cruel, su abrazo le dolía, la presión de su cuerpo le asfixiaba. No se suponía que eso pasaría, no estaba bien, sin embargo...

– Esto te gusta ¿Verdad?

– Me gusta.

– Pequeña zorra, estas a punto de hacer que te coja aquí mismo...¿Quieres eso?

Impetuosos y crueles, dos de sus dedos se abrieron paso y le acariciaron con maestría arañando las paredes de su entrada. Dolía, ardía, era insoportable y no se detenía. En un impulso, Tsukishima sujetó su brazo con la mano, pero en lugar de apartarlo y terminar con esa dolorosa tortura le enterró las yemas de los dedos en un suplica silenciosa por que aumentara el ritmo. Gimió y Kuroo le acercó más a su erección, que palpitaba, tan endurecida y caliente que parecía que rasgaría la tela de sus pantalones en cualquier momento.

– ¡Oh! Por favor – estaba siendo muy rudo, de una forma que no había imaginado y que no se suponía debía gustarle. _"Duele" "Me gusta"_ sus costillas apretaban sus pulmones, le faltaba el oxígeno e intentaba con desesperación obtener un poco, pero los demandantes besos de Kuroo se lo impedían. Iba a desfallecer. Iba a correrse, justo ahí, en ese desagradable lugar, rodeado de gente...¡No! estaba asustado, escandalizado y muy caliente.

No podía mas.

Resignándose a lo inevitable, Tsukishima cerró los ojos y se sujetó de los hombros de Kuroo, permitiendo que su cuerpo fuera usado, disfrutó del dolor, del placer, del deseo que aquellas bruscas caricias transmitían a su casi desfallecido cuerpo y transmitió todo su sufrimiento entre jadeos y dulces sollozos...se abandonó como a una muñeca que solo es capaz cobrar vida cuando es usada. Y entonces todo se detuvo.

Como si nada, Kuroo retiró los dedos de la cálida humedad de su entrada e introdujo por turnos el dedo índice y corazón saboreando el dulce néctar de su cuerpo como si ni hubiera nada mejor en el mundo.

– ¿Qué...

– No me hagas destrozarte, Tsukishima – sus pies fueron devueltos al suelo mientras, una unos humedecidos labios susurraban una peligrosa advertencia sobre su cuello al tiempo que su ropa puesta en orden; Tsukishima se sentía en otro mundo, no sabía si estar molesto o aliviado por qué todo terminara. _"Otra vez"_ su cuerpo quería volver sentirse de esa forma otra vez, pero no estaba bien... – Todavía no me he cansado de ti y sería un problema si no podemos seguir jugando. Así que...

– No soy de cristal...no voy...no voy a romperme – sin embargo, estaba seguro de que habría perdido el sentido si él seguía presionándolo de esa forma por más tiempo. Eso fue peligroso, pero no menos excitante ¿Qué pasaba con él?

– Eres más frágil de lo que imaginas y yo...– ¿No quiero lastimarte? Kuroo sonrió, desestimando ese descuidado pensamiento, arrojándolo al olvido – No quisiera que te rompieras tan pronto, eres mi amante y como tal voy a cuidarte como se debe.

Tsukishima bufó su estúpida lógica – Ridículo.

Con una sonrisa le sujetó de la cintura con ambas manos y lo besó, quizá ya se había vuelto loco, tal vez solo era la música, pero Tsukishima creyó escuchar un extraño sonido, algo parecido a un click dentro de su cabeza, que provocó que fuera más consiente de todo su cuerpo y de sus propios y morbosos deseos. Se sentía bien, la música de pronto alcanzó sus oídos y, sin ser consciente de ello, su cuerpo comenzó a balancearse lentamente.

– No me hagas perder la cabeza – tras lanzar un gemido de protesta, Tsukishima lo miró con confusión ¿Qué había hecho ahora? – ahora ve a refrescarte un poco y después ve a charlar con tu amigo – su dedo índice señalo hacia un sofá negro dispuesto en U, donde el dueño de una conocida cabellera negra se encontraba sentado a horcajadas sobre un hombre al que reconoció como Bokuto y casi sonrió con ironía al verlo en esa posición – ¿Quieres que te lleve algo de tomar?

– Lo que sea – murmuró moviendo la mano con indiferencia.

Con una carcajada, Kuroo lo halo hacia él y le robó un repentino beso – Cariño no te enojes, te prometo que voy a darte la mejor noche de tu vida. No te traje aquí para charlar.

– ¿Cuándo tu y yo hemos charlado?...

Tsukishima se deshizo de su agarre con un arrogante y elegante movimiento de su cuerpo, que le permitió apreciar toda la extensión de su cuello en un segundo y el adorable y provocativo contoneo de sus caderas durante su marcha.

Atractivo o sexi eran dos palabras que distaban mucho de lo que ese chico era, quizá ninguna palabra podría hacerle justicia.

Kuroo suspiró, peinando su cabello hacia atrás con los dedos – Destrozarlo...lastimarlo...torturarlo y hacerlo llorar – miro sus manos apreciando el ligero temblor de sus dedos ¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿Dónde quedó el Kuroo que siempre lo tenía todo bajo control? ¿Dónde había quedado su autocontrol? Esto era nuevo para él.

Gruñó al tiempo que su excitado miembro palpitaba; seguirlo y terminar con lo que habían comenzado parecía una idea maravillosa; beber de sus lágrimas y de su aliento, atormentarlo con el dolor del verdadero placer y teñir su piel de formas y colores que solo la verdadera pasión de un hombre podía provocar.

¿Sería capaz de hacerlo ahora? Su cuerpo estaba más que dispuesto, sin embargo...

– No, lo que necesito un trago...y calmarme...

 _"No olvides tu lugar o quién es él"_ Negocios, estaba ahí para hacer negocios, Tsukishima solo era una muy conveniente distracción.

 _"Domínalo, no permitas que te domine"_ porque si lo hacía, entonces estaría en un problema.

* * *

 **.x. Gracias por leer .x.**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Bien, la noche aún no ha terminado ;)**

 **Este capítulo iba a ser mucho más largo, peeeeeero decidí dejarlo hasta ahí y dividirlo en dos partes ¿Por qué? Pues lo que se viene va a ser muuuy extenso y lleno de detalles (Lemon) también vamos a tener unas cuantas sorpresas, que no voy a revelar ahora porque es una sorpresa. lol**

 **Asi queeeeee espero que este parte les haya dado una idea de lo que podría pasar y si no lo hizo mucho mejor...la sorpresa va a ser más grande si no la intuyen XD**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

 **.X. Actualización .X.**

* * *

— No esperaba encontrarte aquí...

Akaashi se llevó un aperitivo frito a la boca y se encogió de hombros al tiempo que masticaba calmadamente, un suspiro de deleite escapando de sus labios — Kuroo-san llamó a Bokuto-san y le pidió que viniéramos, sabía que estaba con él, dijo que estabas un poco... extraño ¿Pasó algo?

— No sabía que ustedes dos estaban juntos, creí que habías dicho que no pensabas volver a verlo.

— Tu dijiste que usarías preservativos y tampoco lo hiciste — replicó con una sonrisa divertida; que fue devuelta casi de inmediato por una cómplice suya — Tsukishima, ya dime qué pasó...y ¿Quién te hizo eso? — señaló su mejilla con un palillo de madera y volvió a tomar otro aperitivo de unos de los tantos platos, casi vacíos, sobre la mesa a juego con el sofá. — ¿Oikawa de nuevo?

Tsukishima observó silenciosamente el contenido de los platos; dos de ellos contenían restos de aperitivos fritos, otros rollitos vegetarianos y lo que parecían ser queso, galletas y caviar. Por supuesto también había alcohol; una botella casi vacía de Bourbon y otra de Vodka.

— ¿No crees que esto es demasiado? — Akaashi tenía un gran apetito, pero eso era demasiado excesivo aún para él. Tal vez solo estaba nervioso, ese lugar era peculiar después de todo, lo había visto comerse una tarta entera antes de su examen de grado. — ¿Pasó algo? — sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos con la esperanza de que su pregunta iniciará una conversación diferente, él siempre sabía cuándo no deseaba hablar de algo. A veces dejaba el tema, otras, como ahora, no desistía — Oikawa nunca toca mi rostro...fue mi hermano.

Akaashi frunció el ceño totalmente incrédulo a sus palabras y frenó un nuevo viaje hacia la bandeja de aperitivos para darle toda su atención — Encuentro poco difícil que Akiteru-san levantará una mano contra ti, sé que han discutido antes pero esto es un poco...

— Lo sabe...él sabe sobre Kuroo y yo...y nos dijimos un par de cosas desagradables — tal vez se había dejado llevar, podría haber reaccionado de forma distinta, sin embargo se sentía un poco liberado después de decirlo — Estaba muy molesto "No puedes hacernos esto" me dijo — esas palabras todavía hacían eco en su memoria, alimentando su mal humor.

— ¿Temes que te delate con Oikawa?

— ¿Y poner en riesgo a la familia? No lo creo.

Estaba preparando para recibir reproches suyos, acusaciones y largar charlas para tratar de persuadirlo, iba a ser tedioso e irritante, probablemente iba a tratar de hacerle sentir culpable, pero no sería nada que no pudiera soportar. Nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado. El verdadero problema era otro, era él mismo y su vida de mierda.

Estaba cansado y eso no era un descubrimiento reciente...era solo que sus grilletes se sentían más apretados últimamente. Era asfixiante.

— ¿Estás bien?

Tsukishima tomó un profundo suspiro y exhaló el abrazador calor dentro de su pecho — Estoy cansado de todo esto.

¿Dónde quedaba él? ¿Dónde quedaron sus sueños? Un estúpido trato que supuestamente traería beneficios para todos no lo había beneficiado en absoluto. Todo lo que podía escuchar era "nosotros" una palabra que no lo incluía a él, porque si lo hiciera quizá su vida sería distinta. Decirse que no tuvo elección sería tratar de transformarse en una víctima, porque en realidad la tuvo, pero ¿Qué se puede hacer cuando el peso de la responsabilidad por su familia caía sobre él? Olvidarse de sí mismo y continuar...resignarse, dejarse utilizar.

Porque a veces las obligaciones pesaban más que los deseos propios, tenían más poder sobre su psique.

— Lo siento...— sirvió un poco de licor en un vaso de cristal y se lo tendió, el liquidó bailó suavemente en su prisión de cristal.

Tsukishima negó suavemente y aceptó la copa que le ofrecía, sosteniéndola con ambas manos y dando golpecitos contra el cristal con los dedos índice; podían ser solo dos simples palabras, pero para Tsukishima tenían mucho significado, no eran palabras vacías, le hacía sentir que no estaba del todo solo. Que era comprendido. Sus circunstancias eran diferentes, sin embargo Akaashi lo comprendía y sabía que ni una sola palabra de aliento funcionaria para hacerlo sentir mejor, sabía que, a veces, solamente bastaba con estar ahí.

Para Tsukishima eso era suficiente.

— ¿Ahora porque no mejor bebes y me cuentas la otra razón por la que estás tan molesto? — alzó su copa y señaló con ella a la persona que charlaba con otros dos hombres junto a la barra — Quizá yo podría ayudarte con eso.

El rubio apuró por su garganta todo el contenido de la copa de cristal y suspiró observando cómo Akaashi volvía a verter aquel líquido rojizo hasta casi desbordar su vaso y hacia lo mismo con el suyo — Bueno...

Akaashi ya había visto la mayor parte de lo que había pasado así que no necesitó entrar en detalles, a pesar de que realmente parecía querer escucharlo de él, y se centró en lo más relevante de su corta conversación y en lo irritante que era que ese tipo lo creyera alguien frágil. Fue rechazado, tal vez no del todo, pero Tsukishima lo había sentido de esa forma y detestaba ese sentimiento. Fue muy difícil guardar la calma frente a él ante este nuevo sentimiento.

Tal vez ni siquiera debería importarle tanto, pero lo hacía...no se entendía.

— En realidad...si — Akaashi dejó su vaso, ya vacío, sobre la mesa y clavó sus ojos en los suyos, sus pupilas dilatadas y enrojecido rostro delataban el efecto del alcohol sobre su cuerpo — Pareces frágil, mucho...— Tsukishima frunció el ceño en un gesto de molestia que se transformó en confusión al notar como el más bajo se aproximaba a él, gateando sobre el largo sofá, su trasero ondeándose descaradamente con cada paso — Eres muy delgado...

— Hey...

Las manos del pelinegro tocaron su cadera, sus dedos presionando a tientas por sobre la ropa, buscando, con éxito, que girara su cuerpo en su dirección — Delgado — se acercó aún más al tiempo que sus manos subían por sus costillas y volvían a bajar hacia la zona de la cadera, sus pulgares trazaron sus huesos pélvicos, traspasando su calor hasta su piel — Puedes ser muy alto y arrogante, pero cuando eres sostenido de este forma — enterró los dedos en su cadera y Tsukishima jadeó su sorpresa — Cuando eres sostenido así pareces más pequeño y frágil de lo que aparentas...podrías romperte, quizá por esa razón no es tan rudo como tú quieres.

Tsukishima resopló su absurdo razonamiento y buscó quitar sus manos sosteniéndolas con las propias, pero solo consiguió que él se apretara contra su cuerpo hasta casi empujarlo de espaldas— ¿Cuánto has bebido? — ladeó la cabeza, inmediatamente después los labios del pelinegro se presionaron contra su piel y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda

— No lo sé...¿Dos? ¿Cuatro? ¿Seis? No lo recuerdo, ya estábamos bebiendo antes de venir después tuvimos sexo y volvimos a beber — su aliento caliente fue vaciado sobre su piel, estremeciéndola, y él volvió a empujar su cuerpo contra el suyo, Akaashi olía...sexo y estaba seguro de que ese también sería su sabor.

— Te conozco — Kei movió sus manos, que aún sujetaban las Akaashi, por la longitud de sus brazos hasta sus hombros, pero lejos de apartarlo, las enredó en su cuello y agitó la cadera con descaro, dispuesto — No eres débil al alcohol.

— No — lo miró y sonrió canalla, sus labios reflejaban el rojizo tono de las luces del club, volviéndolos más atractivos de lo que eran — Tu tampoco lo eres, pero podemos fingir que es así y jugar un poco.

Notó el tacto de su palma moverse hasta la zona de su trasero, que se empujó instintivamente contra él, agitando suavemente la cadera al tiempo que buscaba colar una de sus piernas entre las contrarias. Akaashi suspiró, se abrió para él, succionó con suavidad la piel Tsukishima percatándose de como este también suspiraba, se dejaba empujar y buscaba empujarlo también. Jugando.

— Tsukishima, antes de que termine la noche...él no va a pensar en nada más que hacerte polvo — su nariz acarició su cuello y sus dientes lo mordisquearon. Volvió a apartarse para mirarlo, dilatadas pupilas gris azuladas atrapándolo — Bailemos.

Tsukishima giró la cabeza, sus atrevidos labios arqueándose con desfachatez y su lengua paseándose por su abultado inferior antes de buscar los de Akaashi en un beso que llenó su boca y despertó sus sentidos, la música retumbando en sus pechos, mezclándose con sus suspiros.

Akaashi sabía a whisky, Tsukishima a ginebra y el aire olía a desenfreno.

Se dejaron llevar, moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro y en círculos, suavemente, permitiendo que sus entrepiernas recibieran tanta atención como les era posible. Sus erecciones comenzaban a tomar forma apretando la tela de sus jeans y ellos sonreían. — Están mirándonos ahora...— deslizó sensualmente la lengua por entre sus labios, tiró del inferior, lo liberó y volvió a tomar su boca con un hambre que fue devuelta por su rubio compañero.

Una sensación de emocionante euforia explotó en su pecho. Se sintió salvaje, descarriado, desinhibido. En lo profundo de su garganta, ronroneó con placer. Sus piernas se enredaron con las contrarias aumentando la velocidad de la deliciosa fricción de sus entrepiernas. Estaba siendo visto y su cuerpo ardió de necesidad...una que no se molestó en ocultar y que descargo sobre su compañero.

— Muéstrale que no es el único hombre que puede cogerte tan duro como te gusta...que puedes tener a cualquiera en tus manos — Un deseo vertiginoso lo abrumó. Se sintió perverso, entreabrió los ojos y lo miró, estaba sobre la barra, su lengua separando sus labios saboreando el espectáculo y sus ojos bebían de su cuerpo, lo follaban con la mirada. Gimió más fuerte — Vamos...haz que enloquezca por ti...

Le deslizó las manos detrás de la espalda, su chaqueta cayó al suelo, los botones de sus camisas fueron cediendo y suculenta piel saltó a la vista de sus excitados espectadores. Akaashi se dejó caer de espaldas y sus manos se ahuecaron en su trasero, aferrándoselo, estrujándolo con avidez. Tsukishima tenía un trasero firme, redondo y suculento. Su entrepierna se frotaba contra su muslo, jugando a follarlo mientras su rodilla hacia lo mismo con él. Un solo botón sostenía su camisa, la cual se deslizaba sensualmente por su hombro, la luz se reflejaba en su blanca piel y las gotitas de sudor que corrían por sus sienes. La de Akaashi estaba completamente abierta, erectos pezones cual botones de rosa rogaban por atención; Tsukishima no dudó en jugar con ellos, tomó uno entre sus dientes y pellizcó el otro con sus uñas. El pelinegro gimió y se arqueó ofreciéndose a él.

— Mierda...— Akaashi estrujó su trasero prácticamente empotrándolo contra su pierna.

No era la primera vez que hacían algo así. Alguna vez también fueron un par de adolecentes hormonales con ganas de experimentar. Descubrieron juntos sus cuerpos, despertaron sus sentidos a un mundo que era desconocido, ninguno estaba muy seguro sobre cómo había iniciado todo, como sus inocentes pijamadas de fin de semana fueron transformándose en algo menos inocente y a ellos no les importaba mucho en realidad, no pensaban mucho en eso cuando estaban en ello y a la larga dejaron de preguntárselo. Akaashi fue el primer chico que Tsukishima besó y viceversa, no estaban enamorados el uno del otro y ningún sentimiento similar al amor nació durante sus largas noches exploratorias, sin embargo algo cambio; la confianza.

Fue como si hubieran alcanzado un nuevo nivel.

— Tsukishima...— apretados, duros, sus pezones bailaban en su boca, la mano del rubio frotó su vientre y apretó su erección por sobre la tela, él jadeó por un poco de aire y Tsukishima sonrió. La tela estaba muy húmeda y su erección se estremeció entre sus dedos.

— Puedes correrte si quieres — una presuntuosa sonrisa de formó en sus labios y volvió a su trabajo, sus dedos buscaron a tientas el botón de su pantalón. Lo soltó y estos se entretuvieron con el elástico de sus boxers y la cabeza del pene que sobresalía en el borde — Adelante, hazlo — el cuerpo bajó el suyo se sacudió ligeramente, un movimiento suave que le hizo bajar la guardia y permitirle al más bajo empujarlo.

— Ya recordé porque dejamos de hacer esto — hundió su lengua en su boca con frenesí, provocando que Tsukishima sonriera; no había cambiado, Akaashi seguía siendo tan competitivo como un adolecente. Quizá por esa razón nunca habían hecho más que masturbarse uno al otro — Ahí vienen...

Akaashi lo tomó de la cadera y Tsukishima hizo lo mismo, las piernas separadas de tal forma que sus erecciones se rozaban; sus pezones palpitaron, se arqueó contra él y lujuriosamente los apretó contra el pecho contrario, sudor caliente se mezclaba con el suyo, su piel ardía. Los gemidos se perdían en sus labios, la música alcanzó sus oídos, animando la frenética fricción de sus cuerpos, transformándolos en una danza que atraía las miradas de todos volviéndolos el mejor espectáculo de la noche.

Kuroo estaba cerca, muy cerca; su ardiente mirada sobre su cuerpo gritaba deseo. Temblores de placer, un torrente de necesidad, hirviéndole la sangre y concentrándose en la punta de su miembro, el cual palpitaba — Ahmm — su nuca recibió una suave ráfaga de aliento, alcohol y tabaco; echó la cabeza hacia atrás, la sensación inundo sus sentidos. Bloqueó su cerebro y cada pensamiento racional en él.

— Si querías bailar solo debiste haberlo pedido — el tacto de su palma sobre sus muslos sacudió su cuerpo como una corriente de alta tensión. Acarició la cara interna y subió hasta su vientre para después precipitarse hacia abajo, introduciéndola con descaro bajo sus pantalones — Cariño, conozco algunos pasos que podrían gustarte...— sonrió lanzando una ardiente mirada a su compañero — A ambos.

— ¿Que si digo que no?

— Entonces solo seríamos Akaashi, Kuroo y yo — una segunda voz masculina respondió. Akaashi gritó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, chocando está contra el hombro de Bokuto, quien retorcía sin piedad sus pezones, tirando de ellos y clavando las uñas al tiempo que enterraba los dientes en la zona entre el hombro y cuello...su doradas pupilas no pedían ni un solo detalle de su cuerpo — Pero...no sería tan divertido.

— Tu amigo está muy dispuesto...y — murmuró Kuroo; mordisqueó y succionó el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo lo mismo con su cuello sin abandonar la tortura que suponía la lenta fricción de sus dedos sobre su miembro. Rió, un jodidamente sensual sonido que colmó sus sentidos — Veo que tú también...así que ¿Por qué no? Te vas a divertir.

Akaashi gemía y su cuerpo se calentaba en respuesta a ese sonido, las descaradas caricias de Kuroo sobre su piel dejaban un reguero de pólvora que era encendido por las chispas en la mirada dorada de Bokuto; todo era tan intenso y no lo dejaba racionalizar — No...Creo...— uno de sus pezones se vio brutalmente retorcido y gritó, el pelinegro comprimió su erección dentro de su poderoso puño y el menor respondió empujando su trasero contra el bulto que se golpeaba contra sus gluteos.

Casi podía saborear su grosor dilatando su entrada...removiendo sus entrañas como solo ese hombre sabía hacer. Pero estaban en un jodido lugar público, había casi una centena de personas ahí, todos sus ojos sobre ellos...Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, si alguien lo reconocía...entonces...

— Déjate llevar — pidió Akaashi a media voz; casi le sorprendió que aún pudiera hablar tomando en cuenta que su boca parecía muy ocupada — No lo pienses, vas a arruinarlo para ti si lo haces...solo siéntelo.

— No te preocupes...yo voy a hacer que te guste...— susurró Kuroo.

Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro mientras sus dedos le acariciaban con pericia. Había algo en el aire, y no estaba hablando de tabaco o alcohol, era algo más adictivo que eso. Sexo. Deseo. Tensión sexual flotando alrededor su mesa, aislándolos en un espacio cuya temperatura teñía sus cuerpos con una mezcla de sus fluidos corporales. Casi no podía soportar la anticipación, la intensa atracción respirándose en la atmósfera era intoxicante.

Quería decir que no, no porque realmente quisiera pararlo si no porque aún era consciente de que estaba en público, sin embargo a su cuerpo le importaba una mierda. Giró la cabeza y lo atrajo hacia él, sus labios se estrellaron contra los suyos con violencia, con los dedos enterrados en sus mechones azabache tirando frenéticamente de él; una irrefrenable atracción se respiraba entre ellos, deseo destilándose en cada embestida de sus lenguas. Tsukishima se apoyó con sus rodillas y se empujó contra el puño de Kuroo al mismo tiempo que frotaba su trasero contra su erección, su urgida entrada palpitaba su necesidad.

Era tan consciente de todo, su cuerpo, que, tan pegajoso como sudoroso, se balanceaban al ritmo de una melodía que nada tenía que ver con la estridente música del club; era húmeda, sensual. Un trago de lujuria que corría por su torrente sanguíneo, no sabía si le gustaba eso, pero sin duda era jodidamente caliente apreciar cómo Akaashi, la persona a la que conocía como la imagen del control y serenidad, se estremecía obscenamente contra el cuerpo del hombre a su espalda. Las piernas tan separadas que parecía doloroso, una de sus manos tiraba y retorcía de sus pezones, la otra frotaba el cuello de Bokuto, quien lo sujetaba de la cintura, presionando su gran palma contra su vientre y frotaba la corona de su miembro con el dedo índice; Akaashi quería ser tocado...estaba loco por ello

— Por favor...ah...— sollozaba con voz dulce, pero el hombre de hebras bicolor sonreía con perversa diversión, la punta de su dedo se apretó en la punta, recogió una perla plateada y se alejó de él uniendo su dedo con su miembro a través de un hilo blanquecino, disfrutado de la nueva sarta de súplicas del pelinegro.

Una despiadada mordida los transformó en un grito que fue ahogado al introducirse su dedo en su boca, la mano que apretaba su vientre se precipitó hacia su llorosa erección, presionándose solo la palma sobre esta; Akaashi estaba siendo torturado, el placer lo saludaba desde el fondo del camino, estaba a unos pasos de él y quería alcanzarlo a como diera lugar; su mano abandonó su trabajo sobre sus pezones y con una maestría que sorprendió a su rubio espectador, el cual gimió dentro de la boca de Kuroo, la deslizó entre sus cuerpos y liberó su erección.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en los labios de Bokuto, introdujo su dedo hasta la base en la boca de Akaashi, lo deslizó fuera, pero fue succionado de vuelta casi con desesperación — Hey...— le llamó Bokuto, sin dejar de trabajar un solo segundo en el pelinegro; sus doradas pupilas eran tan aterradoras como sensuales — ¿Qué tal si dejas que me corra en tu garganta? Escuché que eras jodidamente bueno en ello...quiero probar...

Escuchó el húmedo sonido de sus besos y un gruñido nacer del pecho de Kuroo y perderse en su garganta, y se estremeció — Quiero verte haciéndolo...solo imaginarlo; mi pene jugando con tu culo, el suyo violando tu garanta, vamos a dejarte tan sucio que ni siquiera vas a reconocerte — apretó su miembro, tan fuerte que dejó escapar un lamento.

Su entrada se contrajo, pegajosa, húmeda y caliente como el puto infierno; su mente, una nebulosa que le impedía pensar con racionalidad y su cuerpo, un ente con vida propia se inclinó moviéndose hacia el frente en sus rodillas; el grueso pene que se deslizaba entre los largos y ya viscosa dedos de Akaashi era su objetivo. Debía estar loco por desearlo como lo hacía, su boca antes seca comenzó a salivar, gruesas gotas bailaban en la punta y se perdían entre los dedos del pelinegro. Su satinada longitud parecía tan deliciosamente intimidante...venas tan hinchadas que parecían a punto de explotar saltado a la vista cuando el pelinegro retiró su mano y cuerpo para permitirle mejor acceso.

Retrocedió, intimidado e inseguro, pero una mano lo detuvo y empujó, enterrando su cabeza entre las piernas de Bokuto; Kuroo sonreía, alto y arrogante, atrajo el cuerpo de Akaashi hacia él y embistió su boca con brutalidad, suspirando el más bajo, su cuerpo estremeciéndose como si estuviera derritiéndose. Podía ver sus lenguas deslizándose entre sus labios, su saliva abriéndose paso, mezclándose con ahínco, escuchar los suspiros de él más bajo, sonidos húmedos, sorbidos, chasquidos, incluso gruñidos. Eran todo caricias descaradas, besos violentos, sudor y lujuria.

Kuroo sonrió le lanzó una casi dorada mirada burlona e introdujo la mano bajo los pantalones de Akaashi, abriéndose paso entre sus glúteos hasta alcanzar su húmeda entrada, la cual succionó su dedo con la misma hambre con la que su boca sorbía su lengua. — ¡Oh! ¡Si! ¡Si!— Entonces todo se desató, labios jodidamente hábiles, una lengua despiadada, atrevidos dedos que no temían aventurarse a lo desconocido, arrogantes y seguras de sus movimientos...nacidas para dar placer.

Lo entendía, Akaashi lo entendía muy bien, las razones de Tsukishima, el por qué Kuroo le gustaba tanto...era irrefrenable. Estrepitosas explosiones de placer en cada caricia y beso suyo, tan intenso que era doloroso, una tortura que era imposible abandonar. Su entrada ardía, picaba, latía suplicando ser atendida por algo más que un dedo...era alucinante, más que el éxtasis.

Podría abrir las piernas para él ahora sí quisiera, no, ni siquiera necesitaría pedírselo, lo haría, él desataba un impulso indomable que lo invitaba a ofrecérsele como una puta cualquiera...entendía a Tsukishima ahora, realmente lo hacía y Tsukishima estaba a punto de entenderlo a él ahora.

Sonrió. Se habían encontrado con un par de tipos realmente molestos.

Un picante aroma estimuló sus ansiosas papilas gustativas, calor irradiaba de aquel suculento miembro hacia su mejilla, el grande segregando pequeñas perfectas perlas plata brillante, eran una dulce tentación que lo invitaba a probarlas; no estaba muy seguro al principio, pero ahora estaba loco por probarlo...por sentir su caliente semen quemarle la garganta.

— ¿Puedes tomarlo entero, precioso? Tu boca es pequeña...demasiado. — su dedo pulgar trazó el contorno de su dedo pulgar, su lengua salió a su encuentro y él mayor no dudó en introducirlo dentro, sus finos labios cerrándose alrededor de su grueso dedo, su lengua se apretó y enredó alrededor de su falange, su boca inicio una poderosa y sensual sección que borró casi de inmediato la arrogante sonrisa de los labios de Bokuto — Ten cuidado...no soy tan amable como Kuroo...

Lo miró, su lengua jugueteando con su pulgar, intencionales pequeños e inocentes sonidos de deleite deslizándose de sus labios, contrastaban con los ardientes gemidos junto a ellos, sus labios se cerraron suavemente en la punta besándola al tiempo que lanzaba una perversa mirada que fingía ser inocente — Las amenazas vacías no funcionan conmigo...vas a tener que mostrármelo — sonrió, una mano apretó su longitud contra su mejilla y Tsukishima se permitió depositar un beso sobre su glande, empapando sus labios con un salado néctar que no dudó en probar — Si es que puedes

— ¡Oh! — ¡Mierda! Su mirada era tan ardiente que podría derretir un glacial, era un cazador alerta a los movimientos de su indefensa presa...un dorado tan sensual que había logrado atraparlo; Entendía a Akaashi ahora. Miro su miembro y se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Esto le gustaba un poco...mucho.

Escuchó la excitante sinfonía de gruñidos y gemidos a su izquierda y se estremeció, el deseo de crear su propia melodía de placer haciéndose más fuerte; su deseo no podía ser controlado, ya no más y la idea de jugar con su actual compañero se fue directo a la mierda cuando su lengua entro en contacto con el glande. Picante, salado y delicioso...era hora de tomar la cena.

Succionó con suavidad, su boca deambulando por el duro tronco, repartiendo fugaces lametones, su sabor era un delirio, su calor ardía su lengua y su excitación palpitaba en sus manos, se detuvo en una vena, su lengua trazó el contorno, presionó y succionó con suavidad; Bokuto gruñó, una de sus manos enredándose en su cabello — Hazlo ahora — ordenó enronquecido, Kei sonrió mirándole por sobre sus pestañas, su boca bajó e inició un lento masaje sobre sus testículos, mientras que su puño lo masturbaba jugando con la presión de sus dedos...era grueso y pesado, y se moría de ganas por comérselo entero — ¡Mierda! — sus manos apretaron sus hombros.

Un ligero movimiento a su espalda le hizo saltar, una mano buscaba bajar sus pantalones y él no tuvo problema alguno el permitírselo, Bokuto lo urgió a continuar empujándolo hacia su miembro, el impetuoso agujero en la punta contrayéndose reclamando su atención. — ¿Sabes? La palabra "Por favor" podría funcionarte.

— A ti también...— gruñó, transformándose en un suspiro de aire caliente cuando Kei introdujo la corona en la boca, la saliva deslizándose pesada y caliente como lava por longitud. La arrastró con los labios percibiendo sus latidos más profundamente a cada contacto de su lengua. Succionó, lamió e incluso mordió suavemente la piel; Bokuto echó la cabeza hacia atrás, su manzana de adán tensándose en cada gruñido — Ah...— ahogó sus palabras en su garganta, pero no detuvo sus manos de enredarse en su cabello, estaba cerca de perder la cabeza...Tsukishima también.

— ¡Mmm! — un dedo penetro su entrada, tomándolo por sorpresa, enterrándose hasta la base, sus paredes lo abrazaron, una corriente de calor húmedo deslizándose con su dedo, humedeciéndolo y facilitando así la repentina intrusión de un segundo dedo — Ahmm — sus uñas arañaron su próstata y Kei mordió sus labios conteniendo un grito; miró a Kuroo por el rabillo del ojo, sus dientes atacaba sin piedad los pezones de Akaashi y tres dedos de su otra mano se clavaban en su entrada de la cual pequeños hilos traslucidos de deslizaban. Estaba completamente entregado a él, su cuerpo se ofrecía sin reservas.

Deseo eléctrico corrió por su columna ante esa estimulante imagen.

— Hey — Bokuto tiró de su cabello y él alzó la vista; sus pupilas, ahora de un dorado oscuro candente, ver el ardiente deseo reflejado en ellos lo calentó demasiado, su entrada se contraía igual que su garganta, era tan provocador, tan demandante que casi se vio obligado a comerse entero su pene. — Fóllame la boca...eso es lo quieres ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no lo tomas?

— ¿Por qué no vienes y lo tomas tú? Eso es lo quieres...

Tsukishima se mordió el labio, pero no respondió. Lo cierto era que sí, se moría por hacerlo, ese trozo de carne parecía seducirlo, la fina piel estirada a más no poder parecía apetitosa y su boca salivaba a más no poder. Bokuto exudaba sexo, morbo y descontrol por cada poro de su piel, no era una sorpresa que Akaashi hubiera cedido tan fácilmente a él...al igual que Kuroo gozaba de ese atractivo magnético que enloquecía sus sentidos...pero también lo invitaba a molestarlo.

No era tan paciente como Akaashi o tan apasionado; odiaba a los hombres arrogantes y eso, irónicamente, también era su mejor arma.

Su traviesa lengua se entretuvo jugando con el prepucio, dando rápidos y pequeños toques, sin dejar de acariciarle con dedos resbaladizos por la saliva y sus fluidos seminales; Bokuto soltó una gran bocanada de aire al tiempo que empujaba las caderas y apretaba su cabello entre sus dedos. Tsukishima se detuvo, dejó caer un prolongado y sensual lengüetazo en la punta, líquido salado saludando a sus papilas gustativas. Gimió. Tres dedos, lentos y húmedos, arremetiendo contra las paredes contraídas de su entrada, gruñidos alimentaban su lujuria. Sonidos. Sabores. Sensaciones que lo tenían al borde de la locura.

— Vamos...solo hazlo, maldición. — sus ojos entornados apenas le permitían ver su brillo ámbar. La boca estaba entreabierta, labios tan tensos como el miembro cuyo calor empañaba ligeramente sus anteojos.

— ¿Cuál es la palabra? — la caverna caliente de su boca atrapó la punta hasta el prepucio, chupó y chupó con su saliva goteando entre los dedos que acariciaban el tronco, manchando las potentes piernas de Bokuto y el fino del sofá — Solo, tienes...¡Ah!...que decirlo — la carne estaba dura como el hierro y estirada al máximo, la punta, enrojecida e hinchada se tensaba cada vez que su boca la tomaba y la liberaba.

Bokuto resoplaba, gruñía y apretaba más y más su cabello, los ligeros empujones de su fuerte cadera, la forma en la que su vigorizante nuez se tensaba cada vez que su lengua jugaba con la punta elevaban su excitación — Joder — estaba a punto de perder y Tsukishima también, los dedos de Kuroo abandonaron su entrada, grandes palmas amasando la carne de sus glúteos, mientras que su boca follaba sin contemplaciones la de Akaashi, su mano envuelta en su miembro, masturbándolo con desesperación, su cuerpo retorciéndose en espasmos que se le antojaron deliciosos.

Gimió frustrado. Quería que sus dedos volvieran explorarlo, darle placer...necesitaba sentirlo empujándose una y otra vez, el insoportable ardor de su miembro abrir su carne, ese puto viscoso calor en su dilatado canal. Una delirante necesidad que se traducía en la desesperada forma en la que su boca succionaba la punta del pene de Bokuto y masajeaba a sus ahora viscosos testículos.

Más. Más. Más. Una orden única, el motor que guiaba sus acciones.

— Por...por favor...

Un violento envite le siguió a esas palabras; el impacto fue tan fuerte que penetró hasta abrirse paso en su tráquea...habría sonreído si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, pero el sentimiento de victoria se transformó dolor y en un desgarrador grito que reverberó en su pecho cuando su entrada se vio profanada por una violenta estocada. Su sangre se transformó en lava pura, su caótica mente no tuvo un solo segundo para pensar.

Sus paredes palpitaron apretando el grueso miembro en su interior, regodeándose en la palpitación de las venas hinchadas que recorrían su enorme y perfecto pene...asfixia, ardor atracando sus pulmones, era tan doloroso como había imaginado, grueso, las comisuras de sus labios estiradas hasta su máximo, dolor lacerante que enviaba punzadas de lujuria a su cuerpo.

Se deslizaron fuera y volvieron a hundirse, duro y salvaje; dando así inicio a un frenético vaivén; testículos chocando contra su trasero, risos gris oscuro cosquilleando sus mejillas y rozando el viscoso cristal de sus anteojos. Bokuto tenía un sabor dulzón, la piel de su miembro era suave, y tersa. Su lengua memorizaba el contorno de cada vena que tocaba, presionaba, jugaba alternando la potencia de las succiones.

El pecho de Bokuto subía y bajaba perdiendo el control de su respiración. Tsukishima encontró su ritmo, acompasada con las violentas estocadas de Kuroo, valiéndose de la forma en la que su cuerpo era empujado al frente para tomar más del ancho miembro en su boca. Relajó la mandíbula y permitió que fuera el bicolor quien guiara el asalto, arrancando lascivos sonidos de su pecho, que, por la forma en la que su pene se apretaba su abusada garganta, enloquecían a su compañero.

—Exacto...Si...Eso mismo es lo que quiero. — sus manos se cerraron con dolorosa fuerza, sus acometidas tan fuertes que amenazaban con desencajarle la mandíbula. Dolía. Ardía. Quemaba. Su boca, su lengua, el paladar. Ellos profanaban hasta la parte más profunda de su garganta y entrada.

Akaashi lo miraba, su cabeza apoyada en el respaldo, dedos acariciando sus pezones, su lengua saboreando la lujuriosa imagen que se presentaba a sus ojos, su mano masturbando su rojizo miembro. Tsukishima gimió. Quería tocarse de la misma forma, liberar un poco de placer; sus suculentos labios lo llamaron, largó una mano y envolvió su miembro manteniendo el equilibrio con una sola. El pelinegro separó más las piernas, sus perfectos muslos lucían numerosas marcas de pasión y gotitas de perlado semen, pasó un pie por debajo de su cuerpo, apoyó el talón del otro sobre el sofá, y se apoyó contra el respaldo para alzar su cuerpo y enterrar los dedos en su entrada, fallándose al tiempo que se empujaba contra la mano de Kei.

Sonrió su placer y Tsukishima gimió la obscena imagen de un Akaashi buscando aliviar su lujuria.

Kuroo alzó una de sus piernas para darle mejor acceso y profundidad a sus estocadas, su miembro hinchado y caliente adentrándose duro y profundo por las paredes contraídas de su entrada, volviéndolo aún más consiente de como la carne estiraba sus músculos; Bokuto aumentó el ritmo de sus estocadas, su cadera descarriada como una poderosa máquina, Kei tragándose su miembro hasta lo más hondo de su garganta. Su sabor era un delirio, un dulce picante del que no parecía tener suficiente, del que bebía con gula.

— Joder...tu boca...¡Mierda! — Bokuto se tensó en su boca, apretó su garganta y tráquea, y él se encendió, deshaciéndose en aullidos desgarradores que vibraban en su pecho y aumentaban el salvajismo de sus parejas.

Se sentía...bien. Poderoso. Sensual. Fuerte. Como nunca se había sentido en la vida, la asfixia, el dolor, el ardor y cada punzada que atacaba su cuerpo con cada violenta estocada que profanaba su cuerpo se traducía en lujuria y placer. Cada jodida embestida era una invitación a la locura, tan condenadamente intenso que sentía que sus órganos se hacían puré, que desfallecería en cualquier momento.

— ¡Tu agujero me está apretando, Kei! Tan húmedo...y caliente...es una puta gloria...¿Te gusta? ¿Así es como lo querías, puta? — Kuroo dobló la fuerza de sus penetraciones, era tan acelerado y violento que sintió tambalearse y crujir todos los huesos de su cuerpo. — ¿Quieres más, zorra? Puedo dártelo, solo tienes que rogar.

Kei gimió, la mano de Kuroo empujó su cabeza, provocando que el miembro de Bokuto se enterrara más en su tráquea. Se sentía tan...usado, como un vil objeto sexual y le encantaba. Necesitaba más y más y más, mucho más de esas embestidas, de esos miembros enterrándose en su cuerpo, de esa obscena sinfonía...más de su cuerpo húmedo de sudor y fluidos sexuales.

— ¡Sigue! ¡Sigue! ¡Tú pequeña boca es deliciosa!

Acató la orden con placer, las succiones volviéndose más rápidas, más fuertes, sus mejillas hundiéndose transformando su caliente boca en una deliciosa prisión cuyos músculos trabajaban incansablemente, su garganta soltando sonidos de deleite, sus dientes arrastrándose con maestría por su piel; estaba disfrutando del dolor de su mandíbula como el mejor puto premio; balanceó las caderas y empujó su cabeza buscando más, sus anteojos pendiendo de la punta de su nariz, su mano masturbando el miembro de Akaashi, sintiéndolo tensarse anunciando su inminente explosión.

— ¡Oh! — con cada estimada Bokuto exhalaba aire caliente y crecía tensando su cuerpo, su disfrute le daba una deliciosa sensación de poder; tenía el control, ese hombre era suyo ahora...estaba a merced del placer que su boca le brindaba.

Estaba hecho mierda, Bokuto están poniendo todo su empeñó en desarmarle la mandíbula y Kuroo en partido en dos con sus brutales estocadas, su cuerpo siendo destrozado, desarmado pieza a pieza, sin embargo no tenía suficiente...no lo era.

Un dolor agudo le perforó el cuerpo, pequeñas corrientes eléctricas explotando en su columna vertebral, espasmos múltiples apretando su vientre y entrepierna cuyo ardor la fricción contra el sofá poco hacía por calmar. Bokuto levantó la cadera ensartándosela con violencia una y otra vez, el sabor y aumento de grosor anunciando su clímax. Tsukishima se sintió ahogarse. Gruesas lágrimas brotando como los desconsolados alaridos de deleite en su garganta al tiempo que sentía como las venas del pene Kuroo se inflamaban y palpitaban dentro de su caliente canal. Su calor abrazador marcando un camino de fuego que abrazaba su próstata.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! — el miembro de Bokuto tembló y se estremeció en su boca, el calor de un fuego candente atormentó su garganta, la punta creció, creció y creció, y Tsukishima chupó, chupó y apretó, las mejillas, la garganta, la tráquea e incluso su culo — ¡Oh! — no pudo contener su oscuro gemido, cerró los ojos contrayendo su rostro de pasión, tiñéndolo con sombras de lujuria desmedida al tiempo que explotaba en potentes chorros espesos que ardieron su garganta. — ¡Joder!

Olvidó como respirar.

Hilos de semen salían disparados a su garganta, escapaban, mezclados con su saliva, por las comisuras de sus labios; Bokuto no dejaba de arremeter contra él, parecía una fiera, un animal rabioso, Kei no dejaba de succionar con gula y desesperación, estaba a punto de correrse, su corazón repiqueteaba sin descanso, pequeñas pero muy notorias contracciones en su miembro y entrada anunciando su éxtasis; Kuroo apretó, empujó y para su jodida mala suerte se detuvo apretando la base de su miembro con su puño de acero.

— uhmm— gimió pulgadas de interminable carne deslizándose fuera de su garganta, dolía como si sus huesos hubieran sido pulverizados e intentaran inútilmente reacomodarse. Bokuto resopló y se dejó caer hacia atrás sin energía, apoyándose en sus temblorosas manos contra el sofá.

— ¡Santa jodida y puta mierda! — masculló él entre dientes, resollando. Suculentos pectorales tensándose sobre su camisa entreabierta al errático ritmo de su respiración, perlas de sudor en su cuello y frente adoptando el tono de las luces, su rosácea lengua se le antojo apetitosa cuando está paseó por su reseco labio inferior — ¡Mierda!

— ¡Perdiste!

— Vete a la mierda...Kuroo, tú y toda tu jodida descendencia...

— Te dije que pasaría — canturreó Kuroo con arrogante burla, su mano presionó la cabeza de Tsukishima contra el sofá, inclinándose hacia el frente para jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja — Solo mírate, verdaderamente pareces una puta barata...— se empujó, solo un poco, su vello púbico rozaba la piel de sus glúteos, su miembro palpitaba aún en su entrada...quería que se moviera, estaba loco por ser embestido. Tenía hambre de su pene.

— Ah...ah...— quería hablar, pedírselo, pero su dolorosa mandíbula había olvidado cómo moverse correctamente...

— Anda precioso, ruega para mí...no voy a darte nada si no lo pides dulcemente...

Volvió a abrir la boca obtenido el mismo frustrante resultado, Kuroo salió una pulgada de su interior y volvió a enterrarse, tan suave y deliciosamente que fue una tortura, de la que no deseaba escapar — Por favor, cógeme y córrete en mí...fuerte, duro, cógeme. — su orgullo podía irse a la mierda, necesitaba sentirse usado, sucio...como un objeto que solo da y recibe placer. — Cógeme como sabes que me gusta...

La soberbia sensación de la carne hinchada de su miembro deslizarse fuera hasta la palpitante punta le hizo sonreír como un ebrio, su entrada se contrajo atrapando en un viscoso y caliente abrazo una violenta estocada que removió hasta sus entrañas. Gritó, jadeó, gimió como un gatito complacido, el éxtasis acumulándose en cada uno de sus puntos erógenos.

Sintió el cuerpo de Akaashi moverse y lo vio acomodarse sobre de regazo de Bokuto la magnífica imagen de sus dedos jugando con los restos de semen de su miembro aunado a la desvergonzada forma en la que su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia el frente regalándole un vistazo de su rosada y húmeda entrada contrayéndose como una pequeña boca hambrienta le hizo tragar en seco y que el pene de Kuroo se apretara en su interior.

Intencional o naturalmente no había duda de que Akaashi era atractivo...sensual, cualquiera caería por él.

Akaashi tomó la erección de Bokuto con ambas manos, disfrutó un segundo de su peso e inmensidad y la frotó, sacudiéndola con suavidad, los restos de semen y saliva haciendo más sencilla su tarea. — Hey...te extrañe, precioso.

Sonrió — A puesto a que no, Tsukishima es lindo ¿Verdad?

— Es jodidamente increíble, pero...— alargó la mano derecha y sus labios rozaron los suyos, atrapándolo en un beso que los incito a perderse. Lo acercó más a él hasta que sus dientes rozaron, la saliva se abrió camino mezclándose por sus lenguas que se saludaron en una caricia pausada — Tú eres caliente como el infierno. — palpitó en su mano haciéndose más grande, la piel volviendo a estirarse lentamente entre sus dedos, su calor, su aroma masculino...eran algo a los que podría volverse un adicto.

Pero había algo mucho mejor. La asfixiante sensación de su pene empujarse en su canal, la desesperación del dolor de sentirse colmado y hecho pedazos, deshacerse en él. Le gustaba eso...demasiado.

Bokuto pasó los dientes por el labio inferior dando pequeños tirones sobre la tierna carne, mordiéndola con vehemencia. Akaashi fundiéndose en aquella dolorosa satisfacción — Móntame — ordenó él, con un oscuro tono de voz que le hizo gemir, una sacudida le traspasó hasta los dedos de los pies, su cuerpo bullendo en deseo con cada vertiginoso latido de su corazón — Móntame — repitió.

No se detuvo a pensar en nada más, no podía hacerlo; lo empujó, tumbando su cuerpo hacia delante; sus palmas acariciaron su perfectamente esculpido torso con suaves movimientos circulares, se deslizaron y tomaron su miembro, caliente, erecto y listo para jugar con él. Tal y como lo quería. La estridente música retumbaba en su pecho, sus hombros comenzaron a moverse con una cadencia sensual y hechizante al tiempo que se alzaba sobre sus rodillas y bajaba sobre su pene y su entrada lo recibió abrazándolo en su húmedo calor, sus palpitaciones encontraron un solo compás, cada vena empujando su piel encajándose en él.

Cada jodida pulgada de aquel hinchado trozo de carne profanando donde ningún otro hombre había alcanzado, urgiendo su deseo de una dura follada hasta volverla una necesidad.

Bokuto largó el cuello demandando silenciosamente contacto en su boca. Akaashi lo hizo y sus labios prácticamente se anclaron a los suyos. Subió y se dejó caer con un solo y rápido movimiento sobre su miembro al tiempo que lo besaba con ardor y lujuria. Bailó sobre su miembro atrapando su labio con los dientes y fallando su boca con la lengua, mordiendo su piel y estirándola con rabia. Él respondía con sexys gruñidos y estocadas que enterraban su miembro más profundo en su canal.

— Me vuelves loco — jadeó él — Sigue así...

Akaashi arqueó su cuerpo hasta el frente, el sudor cosquilleaba sobre su increíblemente sensible piel, pezones temblando y palpitando dolorosamente. Era él quien se estaba volviendo loco, quien necesitaba más; las personas a su alrededor no importaban, ni la música o lo que todos pensaran o dijeran, solo él...ellos y su placer.

Guiado por un impulso que estaba más allá de su control, detuvo las penetraciones y deslizó el miembro del bicolor fuera de su entrada la cual, al igual que Bokuto, protestó su osadía, pero Akaashi los ignoró y continuó con aquello que tenía en mente girando y dándole la espalda, coló una mano entre sus piernas y guio su miembro de vuelta a su ardiente cueva.

La presión en su entrada fue recibida con un jadeo de placer y una desvergonzada plegaria, su cuerpo volvió a bailar sobre su miembro exigiendo más contacto, empujando los restos de saliva y fluidos que se mezclan con los suyos — ¡Si! ¡Ahhh! ¡Si, se siente bien!

Apoyó las manos en el área entre sus rodillas para impulse en su dulce columpiar, Bokuto continuó empujando con rudeza, el choque de sus carnes envolviendo su ser en poderosas corrientes eléctricas. El contacto era delirante, tan asfixiante que su boca buscaba más oxígeno con desesperación, derramando saliva por sus comisuras. La posición le permitía saborear la imagen de un destrozado Tsukishima siendo follado; ni un solo rastro de decencia quedaba en su rostro contorsionado en placer, los ojos casi en blanco, labios boqueando tan inyectados de sangre como sus tensos pezones.

Lágrimas y saliva escurriendo sin control.

Una de sus piernas se había deslizado fuera del sofá, su talón se empujaba contra el suelo impulsando su cuerpo contra la poderosa cadera que se empujaba contra su culo. La otra pierna sobre el hombro de Kuroo, podía ver sus dedos enterrarse en la piel de sus muslos, quizá dejarían marcas, pero eso a Kei parecía no importarle, la mano izquierda masturbaba su miembro a un ritmo vertiginoso, semen manchando su vientre, la derecha enterrada entre sus doradas hebras como muestra de su desesperación.

Kuroo lo miraba, peligrosos ojos avellana cuyas pupilas rasgadas le hacían parecer un elegante felino, su desarreglado cabello azabache y los mechones adheridos a su frente le daban un aspecto salvaje, sexy...tan atractivo que era difícil no mirarlo. Sonrió, perfectos dientes nacarados con ligeramente puntiagudos colmillos haciendo juego con su imagen, el regocijo de saber capturado a su presa bailando en sus labios.

Su entrada se contrajo, apretando el miembro que se empujaba hasta el fondo de su canal, Bokuto gruñó y él gimió cuando vio sus labios ser cazados con agilidad, la energía y ferocidad de su lengua follando hasta su garganta no hicieron más que crecer su libido, el descubrimiento de una nueva zona erógena en su boca lleno de euforia su sangre.

Columpió la cadera de atrás adelante, apretó su entrada con ahínco, gimiendo en la boca de Kuroo y tirando de su cuero cabelludo, Bokuto hizo acto de presencia pegándose a su espalda, trabajando con sus pezones y miembro al tiempo que su boca se entretenía con su cuello, marcándolo con una posesividad que lo sorprendió.

El ritmo era jodidamente perfecto, su cuerpo ardía, se sentía como si su piel se estuviera desintegrando. Salvaje, insaciable, un extraño instinto animal tomó posesión de su cuerpo, sus gemidos transformándose en chillidos de placer que se perdían en la garganta de Kuroo.

— Córrete para mí — apretó su ya imposiblemente rápido ritmo avivado por su áspera y sensual voz.

Su piel se volvió mil veces más sensible, sus receptores nerviosos haciendo implosión en cada violenta entremetida, su placer se agudizó y algo maravilloso ocurrió, algo que lo volvió tan increíblemente consiente de como el caliente miembro de Bokuto se abría paso por su carne y la lengua de Kuroo jugueteaba con la parte más profunda de su garganta. Sonidos. Sensaciones. Fluidos mezclándose, gemidos mezclados con frases obscenas procedentes de los delgados labios de Tsukishima...todo se mezcló, se unió convirtiéndose en una nueva forma de placer que abrazó su cuerpo.

— Córrete...

El deleite lo envolvió todo, el implacable peso de su delirante locura cayó sobre sus hombros, aplastando su pecho...no podía sentir nada más que los órganos que se empujaban dentro de su cuerpo. Desatado y con la sangre en ebullición su cuerpo comenzó a descomponerse en cada una de sus partículas, el rígido miembro de Bokuto se enterró casi hasta los testículos, su entrada ardió, se contrajo repetidas veces haciendo más deliciosamente dolorosa la fricción de las carnes con sus viscosos músculos y entonces explotó.

El clímax alcanzándolos, explotando con fogosidad y violencia desmedida y Akaashi se ahogó en contracciones, su entrada ondulando al tiempo que el calor de la corrida de Bokuto se empujaba más profundo en cada arremetida; Kuroo gruñó su propio clímax en su garganta, bebió de sus gemidos y succionó su lengua empujándolo a un segundo orgasmo que provocó que sus piernas temblaran con descaro.

Estaba destrozado, tanto o más de lo que Tsukishima parecía estar con esa desvergonzada sonrisa de satisfacción tambaleándose en su rostro, dulces pequeños jadeos escapando de ella...era tan obscenamente adorable, gotas de su semen manchando parte de su rostro y cabello dándole un apetitoso aspecto, sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas eran una invitación a la locura y habría cedido a ella si Kuroo no le hubiera tomado la delantera lanzándose hacia él como una bestia hambrienta o si Bokuto no hubiera reclamado su atención atacando el lóbulo de su oreja.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kei? ¿Fue tan bueno que ya no puedes hablar? — sus narices se rozaron y sus labios chocaron al igual que su cadera contra sus glúteos como si quisieran hacerse trizas el uno al otro, su miembro explotando en cada dulce embestida — ¿El pene de Bokuto se comió tu lengua?

— Tan bueno...Kuroo — su miembro onduló y lanzó un ultimó potente chorro que se vació sobre su próstata y Kei se arqueó volviendo a explotar manchando sus vientres, sus piernas separándose y tensándose hasta los dedos de los pies.

— ¿Esto te gustó?

Sus palabras traspasaron el zumbido post-orgasmo en sus oídos, tenía ganas de echarse a reír como un desquiciado, pero en lugar de eso tiró de él para besarlo, transformándose ese beso en un desesperado ciclón cuando sus cuerpos volvieron a frotarse — Me...gustó...

— ¡Oya! ¿Lo hizo?

— Si...tu corrida en mi— apretó su cabello entre sus dedos buscando sus carnosos labios, frotó sus necesitados pezones contra su pecho y su entrada se contrajo con fuerza; jamás se había sentido tan excitado, sus dos últimos orgasmos se llevaron toda fuerza en su abusado cuerpo, dejándolo roto y desfallecido, sin embargo solo podía sentir la necesidad de ser empotrado nuevamente contra el sofá...nada más. — Quema, arde...me gusta...me gusta, por favor...

— Podemos darte más...mucho mas ¿Lo quieres? — Tsukishima asintió, aun perdido en el delirio de su orgasmo, su corazón retumbaba en sus tímpanos y su cuerpo, aún presa de las vibraciones de su clímax, buscaba volver a excitar el miembro de Kuroo contrayendo su entrada y empujándose contra él — No cierres las piernas y...— hizo amago de besarlo, pero se apartó disfrutando de su frustración — Disfruta lo que sigue...yo voy a hacerlo.

Kuroo se incorporó luciendo su perfecto torso en todo su esplendor, las finas gotitas de semen y sudor se deslizaban por su bajo vientre mezclándose y formando gotas más gruesas. Echó su cabello hacia atrás con los dedos de la mano izquierda, Kei gimió la sensual forma en la que sus pectorales se tensaban y protestó lloriqueando suavemente cuando él deslizó fuera su miembro.

Lo quería devuelta.

Trató de levantarse e ir por él, pero un par de manos en su torso le impidieron lograr su cometido; era Akaashi, Bokuto jugaba con su oreja, delineándola con la lengua, le susurraba algo, no sabía qué, pero hizo al pelinegro sonreír.

— Hagamos esto más interesante ¿Si? — le susurró con dificultad, Tsukishima no entendió a qué se refería hasta que lo vio arrastrándose sobre su cuerpo, las piernas separadas para no aplastarlo, y tuvo su miembro justo frente a su cara. El reciente aroma a sexo lo mareó, goteaba en la punta y restos de semen se deslizaban por la cara interna de sus muslos. Parecía dulce. — Lame...

La locura y excitación del momento hizo a Kei obedecer, tomó uno de sus glúteos con una mano y con la otra guio su miembro hacia su boca, Akaashi jadeó el primer lametón en la corona y Kei casi gritó cuando repitió la misma acción mientras también introducía dos dedos a su dilatada entrada.

Tsukishima agitó la cadera contra los dedos, sus labios rodearon la corona, abrazándola gentilmente con los labios, apretando y soltando, alternando su fuerza y succión; su lengua se introducía en la uretra tomando cada salada gota de semen que escapaba de ella, su miembro crecía estirando la piel.

— Había olvidado...lo bueno que eras en esto...— Akaashi introdujo su erección lentamente en su boca, presionándola contra su paladar con ayuda de su áspera lengua, su mano repitiendo la misma acción con su entrada. Expulsó el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo cuando el pelinegro llegó a la base, se animó a deslizar dos dedos en su entrada y a tragarse toda su longitud cuando el inició un cadencioso vaivén que parecía querer acompasar con el suyo.

Calor. Electricidad. Chispas. Jadeos. Sonidos de succión y disfrute. Se envolvieron en placer. Ya no importaba si eso estaba bien o mal, había olvidado cual era la diferencia, ni siquiera importaba la poca discreción que ese sofá en forma de U les confería o el hecho de que estuvieran haciéndolo en público. Ese detalle precia insignificante y sin importancia ahora...solo importaba esa atmósfera llena de erotismo en la que el sexo se respiraba. El morbo y la euforia de saberse así de expuestos, de exponerse así para ellos.

Tsukishima se abría para que los dedos Akaashi tuvieran mejor acceso, inclinándose hacia el frente para poder tomar su miembro hasta la base en cada estocada y el pelinegro hacía lo mismo. Jugaron con sus bocas, se chuparon, mordisquearon sus sensibles pieles, succionaron y arañaron sus entradas avivando el ardor, recreando las bestiales penetraciones, hasta que sus cuerpos se agitaron espasmódicos y se sintieron dolorosamente colmados de placer.

El espectáculo que regalaban a sus dos espectadores era candente, sus miradas atravesaban sus cuerpos, las miles de perversas ideas que por sus mentes cruzaban se transmitirán a sus cuerpos y los invitaba también a fantasear, aumentando el flujo de fluidos y la euforia.

— ¿Cuál es el juego ahora? — escuchó preguntar a Kuroo, su voz cortando a través de la música.

— Lo mismo, si puedes soportar el ritmo de Akaashi tú ganas.

Alguien rió, identificó la voz de Kuroo — Puedo decirte lo mismo de Kei...es toda una fiera y su agujero es delicioso.

Tsukishima sintió que un par de manos lo sujetaban con fuerza, apretaban su trasero para luego alzarlo del sofá y la penetraban, consiguiendo así que enredara sus piernas en él; pudo percibir movimientos similares del lado de Akaashi y su aullido de placer se mezcló con el suyo.

Su miembro volvió lava hirviente los fluidos de su entrada; lo reconocía había estallado en su boca minutos atrás...Bokuto.

Un nuevo tornado de locura y placer iniciando con la primera estocada certera.

 **.X.**

Delicados rayos de luz cruzaban a través de la gran ventana y bañaban la habitación y dibujando oscuras sombras, la música aún retumbaba bajo sus pies. Sexo y alcohol aún se respiraba en la atmósfera, el calor de los cuerpos enredados entre una intrincada red de sabanas y sus propias extremidades bañaba sus pieles en finas gotas de sudor.

— Dime...¿Imaginaste que terminaría así? — Tsukishima logró deslizarse entre los fuertes brazos que sujetaban su cintura para girar en dirección a Akaashi, casi pudo escuchar a su rígido cuerpo crujir mientras lo hacía o tal vez había sido su mandíbula la que lo había hecho al hablar, estaba seguro de que se había desencajado en algún punto...al menos eso era lo que sentía.

Akaashi gimió en protesta, sus adormilados ojos adaptándose a la poca luz — En realidad...supuse que te tomaría y arrastraría a algún rincón oscuro para cogerte o que te llevaría a una habitación, Bokuto-san me habló de ellas. — giró su cabeza, al estar recostado sobre su estómago no tuvo que mover su cuerpo — Ellos superaron mis expectativas — aunque no estaba muy seguro de cuáles eran sus expectativas, había bebido demasiado y aún se sentía mareado. Sonrió — Pero este resultado fue mucho mejor de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar ¿No lo crees?

— Fue una locura, no debió pasar...

— Después de todo lo que te vi hacer y también te escuché gemir...también por la actual expresión de tu rostro tú arrepentimiento me resulta muy poco convincente.

— ¿Podrías fingir que lo estoy?

— No.

— Creo que te odio.

— ¿De verdad? Yo creo que me amas.

Tsukishima rodó los ojos — Claro, solía dibujar corazones con tu nombre en mis cuadernos y soñaba con que algún día nos casaríamos, incluso elegí nombres para nuestro futuros hijos — murmuró con sarcasmo, su voz, suave y ronca.

Akaashi trató de reír, terminando ese sonido en un gemido suave que fue ahogado contra la almohada, no iba a olvidar esto en mucho tiempo, su cuerpo no iba a permitírselo — Te vez destrozado ¿Está bien tu cuerpo?

Tsukishima se recostó sobre su espalda y largó una mano hacia un rayo de luna que caía justo sobre la descubierta espalda de Kuroo, cerrando su puño como si quisiera tomar un puñado de su luz — Tengo el cuerpo rígido, me duele la mandíbula y...otras partes, pero ese dolor todavía sigue siendo un paseo en el campo comparado con lo que Oikawa hace.

— Ellos fueron cuidadosos, pero creo que tendrás algunas marcas de presión en cadera y muslos, puedo ayudarte con ellas y también con el dolor, dile una mentira a medias si lo nota; él las hizo...aún había algunas suyas así que es probable que lo crea, pero, solo por si acaso, puedes decirle que las hice yo...puedo lidiar con él.

Mentiras. Estaba tan acostumbrado a vivir entre la mentira que supone mantener una apariencia falsa que el mismo se sentía como una mentira. El cuerpo que se movía por el mundo, ese que siempre parecía estar viendo desde un segundo plano, como un mero espectador, era suyo, pero a su vez no lo sentía como tal...al menos no hasta ahora.

— ¿Por qué estabas molesto? No bebes de esa forma tan a menudo — paseó el dorso de su mano sobre la espalda de Kuroo, volteándola lentamente para tocar uno de los enrojecidos rasguños que atravesaban la longitud de sus omóplatos; no quería pensar ahora, en nada o nadie, ni siquiera en sí mismo hasta que el hechizo de la noche terminara. — Te conozco.

— Es mi padre, Bokuto-san me llevó a almorzar a uno de sus negocios, supongo que el encargado debió habérselo dicho. Su padre es un muy alto funcionario del gobierno, tiene poder e influencia, y el mío está muy interesado en la política últimamente...me pidió que lo llevara a cenar a la casa.

Mientras hablaba, Akaashi se incorporaba lentamente de la cama, apoyando las palmas contra el colchón, rayos de luz lunar bañaban algunas zonas de su piel haciéndola parecer más blanca. Su cuerpo se movió con estudiada eficiencia, bajo la prisión del cuerpo de Bokuto, terminó sentado sobre su trasero, las rodillas separadas a ambos lados de su cadera, le regalaron una vista magnánima de la cara interna de sus muslos.

— De pronto soy visto con alguien como él y es como si hubiera vuelto a ser su hijo...es frustrante verlo actuar de esa forma cuando prácticamente me echó de casa y me prohibió usar su nombre — masculló en voz baja, al tiempo que se montaba a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, inclinándose hacia el frente para presionar sus enrojecidos pezones con los dedos pulgares. — Haz mucho ruido...que vean algo lindo al despertar.

Lo entendía, Akaashi tampoco quería pensar en nada más, desconectarse un poco de la realidad, quizá esa no era la forma más sana o correcta para hacerlo, pero sin duda era la más efectiva e iban a tomarla.

Hastió, cansancio, ira, frustración, presión...iban a tomarlo todo y permitir que ellos lo transformarán en placer...

 **.X.**

Cortó el agua de la regadera y salió de la ducha para vestirse, vapor envolvía su aún rígido cuerpo, su entrada aún pulsaba y ardía ligeramente, igual que sus labios, pero podía manejarlo...Akaashi tenía razón, ellos habían sido lo suficientemente cuidadosos como para no dejar marcas demasiado perceptibles en su cuerpo, era algo sorprendente dada la forma en la que fue tratado por ellos. Salió a la habitación y caminó con pasos cautelosos sobre el suelo, evadiendo lo que creyó eran una lámpara y una almohada; Akaashi aún dormía, boca abajo, la sábana cubriendo su trasero y parte de una de sus piernas. Bokuto también estaba ahí, durmiendo boca arriba, una de sus manos sobre la espalda baja del pelinegro la otra sobre su frente. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente.

Kuroo no estaba y tomó eso como una señal para marcharse también, así que recuperó sus previamente preparados zapatos de sobre el buró y salió a la estancia. El cuarto entero era enorme, fino, elegante como un hotel de cinco estrellas, incluso había una barra de roble oscuro con una pared de cristal repleta de licores costosos. No recordaba exactamente como habían llegado ahí, su trayecto cruzaba por su mente como imágenes borrosas que no era capaz de ordenar en una secuencia lógica, todas cubiertas de extremidades que no dejaban de unirse y frotarse entre sí.

— ¿Te vas sin despedirte, Kei? Eso es un poco cruel...— una ráfaga de viento otoñal trajo consigo la voz de Kuroo en vuelta del inconfundible aroma del tabaco. Las ventanas que daban al balcón estaban abiertas de par en par y él se encontraba afuera, su espalda apoyada contra la barandilla, sostenía un cigarrillo en la mano izquierda y sus anteojos en la mano derecha. — ¿Los quieres devuelta, gatito? ¿O piensas dejármelos? Conservarlos como un recuerdo no estaría mal, pero preferiría algo más íntimo...tu ropa interior por ejemplo, podría darle un muy buen uso — los ondeó suavemente frente a su rostro.

— ¿Nunca dejas de ser vulgar? — Kei entornó los ojos y siguió un nebuloso camino hasta llegar a donde Kuroo estaba — ¿Y qué demonios es eso de gatito? Es desagradable.

— Puedo ser un caballero, pero sé muy bien que no es lo que quieres — estiró una mano para tomar sus anteojos de vuelta, pero Kuroo los apartó y fue él quien los deslizó de vuelta a su sitio — Eres como un gatito, ronroneas y te retuerces dulcemente...es excitante — ojos avellana lo observaba con intensidad, el pelinegro no dudó en tomarlo de la cintura, presionó su mano contra su espalda baja y lo apretó contra él introduciendo su rodilla entre sus piernas — Igual que tú.

— Eres tan romántico que podría llorar — él olía a una mezcla de alcohol, tabaco y sexo que le hizo pasar inconscientemente la punta de la lengua entre sus labios, su cuerpo irradiaba un calor abrazador que viajaba hacia su cuerpo.

— Puedo hacerte llorar...de dolor y...placer, que te retuerzas y grites — sujetó su cigarrillo entre sus labios, finas nubes de humo gris de deslizaban de sus carnosos labios.

— Lo sé...

Clara tensión sexual podía respirarse entre ellos, magnética atracción, ansias sin fin.

Kuroo pasó su dedo pulgar por su labio inferior, jugó con él y lo deslizó por su cuello al tiempo que su otra mano bajaba aún más; Kei se apretó contra su cuerpo, sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que había sido tocado, la necesidad de sentirlo más íntimamente envolvió su piel en llamas.

No había sentido nada parecido antes...ninguno lo había hecho.

— ¿Quieres jugar?

— Tengo que irme. — arqueó el cuerpo hacia atrás, casi dejándose caer de espaldas, Kuroo apagó su cigarrillo contra la baranda y lo sujetó con ambas manos, su erección tomando forma contra pelvis — Para... — su lengua se deslizó por el lóbulo de su oreja y la tomó entre sus labios para succionarla, Kei suspiró apretando sus hombros con ambas manos, sus suspiros transformándose en gimoteos que clamaban por más.

De pronto, él lo empujó con violencia, sus pies se movieron arrastrándolo por el suelo, trazando un errático camino en una lluvia de tropiezos en los que no dejó de sujetarlo o besar su cuello, el cuerpo de Tsukishima luchando y rindiéndose a las olas de calor que abrazaban sus muslos y concentraban en su entrepierna. Hubo un choque, el sonido de algo caer al suelo y romperse y ellos cayeron sobre el sofá. Sus bocas se unieron en un fogoso beso que avivó las brasas de su deseo, transformándolo en una hoguera cuyos lengüetazos ígneos azotaba sus cuerpos con cada caricia superficial.

— ¿Te he dicho ya lo loco que me vuelves?

— No me molesta seguir escuchándolo.

Kuroo unió la frente contra la de Kei y cerró los ojos exhalando una ráfaga de aire caliente contra su rostro — Estoy hecho polvo, pero te deseo como un maldito adicto — la pasión de sus palabras estremeció el cuerpo bajo el suyo, su entrepierna palpitó y apretó su rodilla contra el rubio encontrándolo tan duro como él — Me encantas.

Mordisqueó sus labios y deslizó ambas manos bajo su camisa anhelando el contacto de su piel y percibir como sus pezones se endurecían bajo sus dedos, pero el rubio lo empujó — Tengo que irme.

— No...— susurró sobre sus labios — No puedes...Oikawa está aquí, si te vas ahora podría...

— ¿¡Está aquí!? — él lo empujó con más fuerza, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado sobre el sofá, también trató de bajar, pero le fue imposible retirar el cuerpo de Kuroo en su totalidad. Tenía que ser un broma, dijo que saldría de la ciudad por todo el fin de semana, lo había visto hacer sus maletas ¿Dese hacia cuanto estaba en el bar? ¿Sí los había visto? ¿Kageyama podría habérselo dicho también a él? él ya lo había traicionado una vez.

Estaba jodido.

— Oye — Kuroo tomó su rostro con ambas manos, siendo apartado de un manotazo, toda la sangre parecía haber sido drenada de su rostro — Si te hubiera visto ahora mismo estaría confrontándote no divirtiéndose ahí abajo...Tranquilo — está vez sujeto sus hombros, el volvió a intentar apartarlo, pero no lo consiguió.

La atmósfera se había arruinado, debería estar frustrado, verse rechazado era molesto, sin embargo la reacción de Kei se llevó toda su atención, no era el primer chico casado con el que se involucraba, conocía la expresión de temor el rostro de una persona que se sabía casi descubierta, pero Tsukishima parecía aterrado. Lo sintió temblar.

— No sabe que estás aquí, él llegó después de que subimos a esta habitación...me cercioré de ello.

Cierto o no, no se quedaría a averiguarlo, tenía que salir de ahí y volver — ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuándo cierra este bar?

— Este no es un bar — soltó de repente Kuroo, tal vez debió habérselo explicado antes, pero estaba demasiado ocupado comiéndose su boca — Es una fiesta, se celebra una vez cada seis meses en esta ciudad, dura todo el fin de semana, hay alcohol y sustancias que los mantienen eufóricos y festejando sin descanso. — explicó — Solo hay una única regla que no ha sido quebrantada jamás nadie habla de lo que pasa aquí y más importante nadie conoce a nadie...al final de la jornada todos están tan cansados y confundidos que les es imposible separar lo que pasó en realidad de la fantasía.

Kei se removió, un suspiro bajo anunciándole la vuelta a la calma a su cuerpo — Que divertido, alcohol y drogas — murmuró con sarcasmo — Así que...¿Tengo que quedarme aquí por todo el fin de semana?

— Y sexo, no te olvides de eso — Kei rodó los ojos y apretó los labios en una dura línea, estaba molesto. Era estresante y la principal razón por la que detestaba las relaciones, las peleas y tener que reconfortar a alguien...no quería esa responsabilidad, no era divertido — No tienes que quedarte todo el fin de semana, dale una hora o dos y estará lo suficientemente perdido en sí mismo como para notar nada más...ahora — se inclinó lentamente hacia él buscando sus labios, quería dar por terminado esto de la forma más efectiva — Podríamos usar ese tiempo más eficientemente para divertirnos.

No detectó señales de rechazo, tampoco de cooperación, su mirada era dura, sin embargo sus labios se separaron y Kuroo se sintió alentado cuando vio asomarse entre ellos la punta de su rosácea lengua, un sentimiento que se fue a la mierda cuando Kei movió repentinamente la cabeza, rechazándolo.

— ¿Me drogaste con algo? — ¿Si lo había hecho? No sé sentía cómo el mismo, todo era tan alucinante y confuso; similar a cuando Oikawa usaba esas extrañas sustancias en su cuerpo, él disfrutaba viendo cómo luchaba y perdía contra sus efectos. Con su frustración.

Lo que experimentó hace un rato era la misma poderosa necesidad ardiendo bajo su piel, sin embargo tampoco se sentía de la misma forma del todo...era difícil de explicar.

— No lo hice, no bebimos nada más que alcohol...no consumo nada más y tampoco se lo daría a nadie, prefiero ser yo quien provoque ya deberías saberlo.

— ¿Esperas que te crea? Ni siquiera te conozco.

— Precioso, ha pasado un mes ¿Es ahora cuando reparas en ese detalle? Eres rápido para algunas cosas pero lento para otras al parecer.

— Eres un idiota — ojo fríos cual glaciales lo atravesaron sin piedad, la ira en su voz quemó como acido sus tímpanos y provocó que un amargo y desagradable sabor subiera por su garganta. Kei lo empujó, no hubo delicadeza en ese acto y Kuroo se vio casi cayendo hacia atrás — Me largo.

Kuroo no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió de su sitio en el sofá y no reaccionó hasta que el estridente sonido de la puerta ser cerrada con rudeza atravesó su mente como una bala, trayendo consigo una confusión inicial que se transformó en irritación. — ¡Demonios! — mustió golpeando el respaldo del sofá con un puño.

¿Qué rayos pasaba con Tsukishima? Si, había dicho algo desagradable, pero ¿Cómo se suponía que reaccionara? No tenía una jodida idea, trató de explicarle, de hacer que se calmara y él solo iba y le cuestionaba más y más. Ni siquiera era algo tan grave, el chico estaba exagerando.

Esa era la clase de cosas que más detestaba, la forma más fácil de matar su interés y motivación; Kuroo adoraba la caza, la persecución, la emoción del peligro, el sabor de lo prohibido, la adrenalina, la euforia y la emoción de saber acorralada a su presa, de tenerla en sus manos y hacerla ceder. Era una locura.

Problemas como los de hace un momento o exigencias de sus amantes hacia él eran una señal clara e inequívoca de que era el momento de dejarlo antes de que empeorara.

— No fue tan malo — murmuró levantándose al fin del sofá.

Así que se había terminado, no eran los términos en los que quería finalizarlo, pero tampoco estuvo mal; no hubo lágrimas o súplicas por parte de Kei. Solo un mal sabor de boca. Suyo. Era la primera vez que alguien lo dejaba, marcaría eso en su lista como una sorpresiva conclusión y borraría su recuerdo con el cuerpo de otro.

Kei no era el único ser humano sobre la tierra.

Se aproximó a la barra de licores, tomó una botella de whisky de la estantería y se sirvió una copa, una cosecha irlandesa de treinta años que debió saberle a gloria le resultó insípida y desagradable, el fino vodka escocés que probó después le resultó igual o peor.

No dejaba de lanzar fugaces miradas a la puerta, sus piernas se sentían inquietas y los dedos de su mano izquierda tamborileaban contra la barra con insistente fuerza y la otra apretaban el vaso de licor hasta el punto que lo había escuchado crujir. Se rompió. Pero no fue en su puño donde lo hizo, la pared recibió el impacto devolviendo una fina lluvia de cristales y alcohol que terminaron en el suelo. Un impulsivo gesto que dejó más que confundió a Kuroo, quien tomó la chaqueta negra que descansaba sobre el respaldo del sofá y salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación. Rumbo fijo hacia el salón.

Había más de doscientas personas en el edificio, sin embargo y para su suerte, no le fue difícil encontrar a Kei, sobre salía por su altura y destacaba por su arrogante atractivo; no era de extrañar que trataran de abordarlo, quizá eso había impedido que avanzara a más de la mitad del salón. Un hombre halaba su brazo, otro estaba tratando de tomar su cintura, Kuroo avanzó dispuesto a ayudarle, pero se detuvo al ver como él los despachaba con facilidad y continuaba su camino. No era una damisela en peligro al parecer, no le sorprendía, ya había descubierto que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios.

Kuroo lo siguió, apartando a quien se interpusiera en su camino, no le fue difícil alcanzarlo; otro tipo, alto y rubio, se tomó toda la libertad del mundo para asirlo de las caderas y apretar su trasero contra su cuerpo, como era de esperarse Kei se deshizo de él, dando un inocentemente fuerte pisotón, girando y golpeando "accidentalmente" sus costillas con el codo antes de despedirse de él con un casual movimiento de mano y una falsa sonrisa cordial.

Pasó junto al tipo, murmuraba maldiciones en un muy fluido inglés y Kuroo no pudo evitar reír y sentir su ego crecer. Sorprendentemente Kei había resultado ser agresivo y poco cooperativo, sin embargo no había mostrado nada de ello durante sus primeros acercamientos. Sabía que le gustaba, pero no tenía idea de cuánto hasta ahora.

— ¿Precioso? Mi trasero — murmuró Tsukishima, hastiado.

— Tienes un trasero increíble — sujetó su hombro con una mano y Kei volteó, alzando su delicada nariz con arrogancia al tiempo que agitaba las pestañas en un indiferente escudriño de su cuerpo. Se alejó dos pasos de él, seguía molesto al parecer — Firme, redondo y respingado...tal y como me gusta, perfecto. — alzó la chaqueta — Olvidaste esto.

— Bien — no dijo nada más, prácticamente le arrancó la chaqueta de las manos y reanudó su camino.

Kuroo fue detrás de él, sin estar muy seguido de que hacer a continuación ¿Disculparse o dejarlo ir? Su mente estaba en conflicto, algo que no había ocurrido nunca antes y no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con ello. Lo cierto era que había sido algo idiota con él y no le sentaba bien.

— Kei — él se detuvo, pero no giró — Escucha...yo...— retrocedió, lentamente, su cabeza moviéndose frenéticamente como buscando una salida o vía de escape — ¿Kei?

— Ah...ah...— no podía hablar, ni siquiera caminar. Lo había olvidado, estaba tan molesto que había olvidado que Oikawa también estaba ahí hasta que lo vio; vestía el mismo pulcro traje blanco con el que lo había visto partir, sin embargo no usaba corbata, estaba hablando con alguien, bebía y reía. Aún no había reparado en su presencia, tenía que irse, pero había olvidado cómo caminar o respirar y no podía liberar el aire que estaba conteniendo en los pulmones.

El pánico se había apoderado de su cuerpo paralizándolo.

El lugar pareció reducirse de pronto, la música fue reemplazada por un zumbido que lastimó sus oídos, todo se detuvo, todos desaparecieron; Oikawa volteo y Kei pudo ser capaz de seguir, cuadro a cuadro, el movimiento de su cabeza, mezclándose estos con las imágenes de lo que fue su noche de bodas con cada golpe de su corazón contra su pecho. Si él había sido capaz de hacerle algo así por algo que había ocurrido mucho antes de que se casaran ¿Qué sería capaz de hacerle ahora?

De pronto, todo volvió a moverse, rápido, demasiado, no podía mover el cuerpo y le tomó carca de diez segundos descubrir la razón; Kuroo lo abrazaba y caminaba con él, empujándolo hacia la pared más cercana y se ocultaba con él detrás de las pesadas cortinas que la adornaban. — ¿Por qué...tu...

Él observó a través de una porción de la cortina, sujetaba su cintura con una mano y Kei se apretó contra su pecho mientras le sujetaba la camisa con ambas manos...se aferraba — Está bien, no está viniendo. Creo que no fue capaz de verte...— exhaló liberando toda la tención contenida, relajó su cuerpo y dejó caer la frente contra su hombro — ¿Por qué no te moviste?

— No sé...— sería difícil de explicar y tampoco era algo que él tenía que saber — Uhn...¿Vamos a ocultarnos aquí hasta que se vaya? ¿Podemos...podemos movernos?

Kuroo echó otro vistazo — No te asustes, pero creo que está viniendo en nuestra dirección — se tensó, volviendo a apretar su ropa entra las manos — Sus acompañantes están con él, solo debemos esperar un poco...hasta que no esté alrededor, yo vigilaré por ti. — Kei hizo un suave sonido de afirmación, aun parecía tenso — Escucha, no voy a dejar que te vea...lo prometo.

Está no era una situación tan poco familiar, sus amantes jamás habían actuado tan aterrados, pero podía manejarlo. De alguna forma sentía que podía hacerlo...que necesitaba confortarlo.

— Claro...— murmuró ocultando todo su rostro contra su cuello, pegándose a él como si quisiera hacerse más pequeño. Escuchaba la voz de Oikawa, parecía un sonido distante a través de la música, pero debía estar bastante cerca si llegaba a sus tímpanos. — Claro.

Estaba en un aprieto, está no era una situación similar a la ocurrida en la fiesta, sería muy difícil fabricar excusas si era encontrado en un lugar en el que se suponía no debería estar y del que además no debía tener conocimiento. Incluso si se suponía que el castaño tampoco debía estar ahí, no podría confrontarlo, no tenía ningún poder sobre él. Era todo lo contrario, cualquier cosa que hiciera o dijera en su contra terminaría costándole muy caro, no solo a él.

Oikawa era una persona peligrosa, si lo encontraba...

— ¿Sabes? Estuviste genial hace un rato...con Bokuto y conmigo...había olvidado mencionártelo. Supongo que estaba demasiado ocupado fallándote como para recordarlo. — la música era fuerte, había cambiado de un sensual jazz a un estridente bombardeo electrónico y Kuroo tuvo que inclinarse sobre su oído para hablarle. Su voz fue un susurro suave y pausado, como un trago de dulce licor de durazno.

— Nunca dejas de ser un desvergonzado ¿Verdad? — no era para nada el elegante caballero que su reputación sugería, pero debía admitir que sus vulgares palabras habían servido un poco para distraerlo.

— A ti te gusta eso, solo te estoy dando exactamente lo que quieres...ese es mi trabajo como tu amante — susurró, sus brazos abrazaban su cintura, ni un solo centímetro de espacio libre entre ellos...el latido de sus corazones, ambos desbocados por la situación, era claramente perceptible.

— ¿Así que todavía eres mi amante?

Oikawa rió, fuerte y claro y Kei se agitó entre los brazos de Kuroo con inquietud, parecía estar justo detrás de ellos.

El abrazo de Kuroo se apretó, lo suficiente como para arrancarle un jadeó que ahogo contra su hombro y le hizo casi pararse de puntillas — Soy tuyo por los próximos dos meses...si todavía lo quieres— qué tipo tan más desvergonzado, tenía una erección, podía sentirla rozar suavemente su pelvis y él no parecía apenado en absoluto, por el contrario, quería hacerle saber que estaba ahí presionando su cadera contra ella.

Tenía que estar loco, pero mentiría si dijera que no lo encontraba excitante. Kuroo tenía algo en él que le hacía cambiar sus prioridades con sencillez, contagiaba su auto-seguridad casi instantáneamente. Tenía que estar perdiendo la cabeza si en verdad encontraba excitante el temor de verse casi descubierto, si quería experimentar mucho más de eso dando rienda suelta a sus impulsos.

El terror se transformaba en adrenalina y entonces se volvía un adicto; en el fondo, una pequeña parte estaba asustado de sí mismo y quería escapar, por otro lado la mayor parte de él lo encontraba emocionante, era como si nunca se hubiera conocido y ahora estuviera descubriéndose a sí mismo.

— Suena bien, pero hay algo que me gustaría decirte — buscó que sus labios rozaran su cuello, piel caliente entró en contacto con ellos, su olor evocaba recuerdos en su piel — Es una pequeña aclaración o una sugerencia...como sea — liberó su camisa, frotó las palmas contra su pecho y sin abandonar el contacto con su piel deslizó sus labios hasta su oído — Vuelve a insultarme y juro que voy a arrancarte las bolas.

— Mmm — él le hizo alzar las caderas tras un suave apretón — Suena delicioso, me gustaría verte intentándolo...un consejo; usa la boca — la sangre bombeó violentamente a través de sus cuerpos, hervía, quemaba, picaba en todas sus extremidades.

Todo era impulsos, oleadas de calor, choques violentos como los de las furiosas olas del mar contra las rocas, ansias pulsaciones eléctricas. Todo se volvió ínfimo; el momento, la situación, el lugar, incluso sus nombres se transformaron en algo irrelevante.

Entonces ocurrió, porque no pudieron o quizá no quisieron frenarlo; Kei hundió los dedos en su cabello, tirando de él y revolviéndolo, su lengua se encontró con la suya e iniciaron una ardiente batalla por tomar posesión. Ambos gimieron y el sabor del deseo bailó en sus bocas, tan apetecible, tan carnal que sucumbieron antes de siquiera poder pelear.

— No podemos hacer esto aquí — boqueaba, sus labios entreabiertos, con restos de saliva brillando en ellos, eran una invitación a perderse en él.

— Tu sabes que quieres esto, gatito — su boca descendiendo por su mandíbula, Kei ladeó la cabeza, estirando el cuello y facilitándole el acceso a la cliente lengua que trazó un húmedo camino que sus labios recorrieron de vuelta — ¿Puedes sentirlo? Como tú corazón late con fuerza, como tu cuerpo tiembla y vibra...— una mano jugó con sus pezones por sobre la tela de la camisa, bajó, lento y suave, esparciendo calor a su piel buscando su miembro el cual no tardó en liberar y tomar entre sus dedos — El miedo y el deseo transformándose en ansia...en locura que no puedes controlar — gimió. Su mano bajó hasta la base y subió hasta la punta en un ritmo lento y pausado — Él está detrás de nosotros, lo único que nos separa es una cortina...podría descubrirnos en cualquier momento...

— No...— sus labios atraparon una pequeña porción de piel e inmediatamente sus muslos temblaron sin control. Kuroo apretó su miembro, su cuerpo reaccionó con un escalofrío que pareció alentarlo a bajar la otra mano por sus glúteos, se transportó juguetona hasta su muslo y Tsukishima alzó una pierna acariciando descaradamente la contraria con la parte interna de su muslo.

Estaba caliente, duro y se veía jodidamente sensual luchando una batalla que su lujuria estaba ganando.

— Solo imagínalo; él moviendo la cortina y viéndote con los pantalones abajo, las piernas bien abiertas y conmigo enterrado en tu culo hasta las bolas...— la fricción en su miembro aumentó; Kei se mordió los labios para no gemir, echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola contra la pared y empujó su miembro contra su puño — empujando, empujando y empujando, no voy a parar hasta que te corras gritando mi nombre, voy a hacer que te vea suplicando por más, sucio como la puta que eres ¿Lo quieres?

— No...yo...por favor...

Su nariz se enterró en su nuca erizándole todos y cada uno de los delgados vellos de la zona. Tsukishima trató de zafarse, empujarlo y terminar con esa locura, pero cada gramo de energía de su cuerpo estaba concentrado en mantener su debilitado cuerpo en pie e impulsándose contra el puño de Kuroo. — ¿Lo quieres, Kei? ¿Quieres que me entierre en ti y haga a tu cuerpo retorcerse como un gatito en celo? ¿No quieres sentir mi pene dentro de ti? Llenando cada rincón, dándote placer...yo te quiero, quiero estar dentro de ti, dártelo todo...

Era imponente. Adictivo. Aterrador. Toda esa necesidad, no tenía idea de que pudiera llegar a ser de este modo, que aquello que antes lo aterrorizaba, que el temor pudiera causarle tanta emoción. Envolverlo en deseo ¿Quién demonios era este hombre y porque su cuerpo no podía dejar de desearlo?

— Deja que te consuma, entrégate a esa emoción...

Un estremecimiento en la columna vertebral se trasladó a su miembro. Sus labios suspiraron, ahogaron gemidos y su cuerpo respondió empujándose contra Kuroo, estaba dispuesto, quería esto. — Por favor — El compás de su mano no aceleró, pero la presión de sus dedos lo dejó casi sin respiración. Era una deliciosa tortura que lo estaba llevando a la cima, estaba a punto, tan cerca que casi podía saborearlo. — Por favor...

— ¿Que?

— Por favor...

— ¿Quieres que te haga correrte? ¿Quieres mi pene en ti? Dilo ¿Qué quieres?

Un dulce ronroneo reverberó en su pecho y justo cuando se disponía a lanzar un grito de éxtasis su boca fue asaltada por un par de arriendes labios y una impetuosa lengua que arrasó con el poco raciocinio en su velada mente y envolvió su piel en un furioso torbellino de sensaciones. Tsukishima se empujó como un poseso contra el puño de Kuroo, volvió a gritar ahogando el sonido en la garganta contraria al tiempo que su liberación lo alcanzaba estallando en su cuerpo.

— Cógeme — ronroneó, suave y caliente contra sus labios, contracciones post-orgasmo atacando su cuerpo él cual cayó lánguido contra su pecho, retorciéndose como el gatito que era — Quiero que te corras en mí...lo quiero todo, dámelo todo.

— Pequeña zorra — murmuró Kuroo sintiendo su propio cuerpo rebosante de deseo, toda la energía que había perdido volviendo a él. — Me vuelves loco...

Giró su cuerpo de un solo movimiento, estrellándolo contra la pared y su boca tomando la del rubio con voracidad al tiempo que deslizaba sus pantalones hacia el suelo y elevaba una de sus piernas con ayuda de su brazo, dejándole así acceso a su entrada la cual no tardó en penetrar. Lo empotró alzándolo de puntillas sobre suelo, Kei gimiendo sin miramientos en su boca, impulsando su trasero hacia atrás, propiciando una penetración más dura y profunda.

Tal y como a él le gustaba, tal y como Kuroo quería que fuera...como su locura dictaba.

Saliendo suave, entrando fuerte, taladrándolo sin piedad. La boca de Kei folló sus dedos, tomando los restos de su corrida, Kuroo besó su cuello, gruñendo y expulsando incesantes ráfagas de aire caliente que le erizaban la piel antes de volver a tomar sus labios con frenesí. La caliente prisión se apretó, abrazando su miembro, comprimiéndolo deliciosamente; las embestidas se volvieron más salvajes, el menor rebotaba contra la pared...su agujero pidiendo por más.

Demandante. Insaciable. Hambriento.

Lo cegaba. Lo enloquecía. Le gustaba, Kei le gustaba muchísimo; su cuerpo, su piel, su voz, cada lágrima de placer que derramaba sus ojos, quería tomarlo todo y hacer de él una obra de arte. Quería más, más y más de él y eso...podría ser un problema.

Solo era uno más de su lista...así que no lo entendía.

* * *

 **.X.**

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que actualice este fic, lo siento, pero la buena noticia es que ya voy a tener un poco más de tiempo para dedicarme a esta y otras historias.**

 **Lamento que este capítulo fuera tan largo, sinceramente me deje llevar y no lo noté hasta mucho después. También quiero decirles que, dejando de lado todo el Lemon que les he estado dando, esta historia va a ponerse un poquito más seria a partir de ahora, hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de Kuroo y que van a revelarse ;)**

 **Espero que el capítulo les gustara, nunca había escrito un Lemon de este tipo, pero quería darles algo interesante después de mucho tiempo 3**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
